life just keeps getting better and better
by stiCyrocks425
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu. Training with a new member,Kara.Juvia defending Lucy? Who does Lucy love? Why is Sabertooth being secretive at the games? Why is Lucy and Kara with them? Couples, well you can figure that out.
1. Chapter 1

I lost the idea to my other story. Sorry, I'm new to this, and I'm still trying to figure it out, but I really hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar watching Team Natsu talk to Lisanna. She sighed, only Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Master and Mira noticed her along with her new sister like figure, Kara. She was a new member to the guild, so she didn't really know Lisanna. Kara had dark long golden red hair, violet eyes, softly tan skin, and average height for an eighteen year old. They watched as Team Natsu came over to Lucy.

"Hey Luce, can Lisanna join our team?" Natsu asked  
"Yeah, I don't mind." Lucy said  
"No, we mean that you're out." Erza said  
Lucy's eyes widen

"Your kicking me out of a team that Lisanna never been in." Lucy stood up  
"Yeah, your weak and you always rely on your spirits." Gray said  
Juvia eyes widen at Gray  
"No she doesn't." Juvia said

"Yea, bunny-girl is strong." Gajeel said  
"Your opinion doesn't matter." Natsu snapped  
Lucy stood there, frozen

"Besides, you could always get stronger by solo missions." Erza suggested  
Kara stood up, grabbed Lucy's arm, and walked towards the guild doors.  
"And I thought Fairy tail didn't turn their back on nakama. Guess I was wrong." Kara said over her shoulder

* * *

As Lucy and Kara walked, the words Team Natsu said kept repeating in her head.  
"Don't listen to them, they're just a bunch of asses." Kara said, opening the door to Lucy's apartment

Lucy nodded, sitting on her bed. Kara watched as tears gathered in her eyes. She sighed before walking over and wrapping her arms around her shoulders, while Lucy hugged Kara's middle, sobbing into her shoulder. Kara rocked her, while her sobs were getting lesser and lesser, until Kara could feel her even breathing.

"I'll train you to become strong." Kara whispered, laying her down on her bed.  
Walking towards the couch and laying down, Kara closed her eyes, and sighed

Morning came in quicker then Lucy would have liked. Hoping yesterday was a dream, she walked into the kitchen only to see Kara putting a plate on the table for her. She nodded in greeting.

"Morning." Lucy greeted, sitting down  
"I'm going to train you, so we're going to leave the guild."  
At her words, reality hit her.

"Yesterday wasn't a dream." she muttered  
Kara's eyes soften  
"We can join a different guild if you want and you can go pick a long-term mission."  
Lucy nodded, eating a lot slower now, Kara sighed, sitting across from her.

Lucy went and took a shower. Coming out, wearing blue shorts, a pink tank top, and her brown knee-length boots. Grabbing a jacket and putting it on, her keys and whip on her belt, she looked at Kara, who had an eyebrow raised, before shaking her head.  
Walking out of the apartment and locking it, they walked to the guild,opening the guild doors readily, Lucy walked towards the request board, Kara went and sat at the bar, watching everyone look at Lucy.

"Mira, I want to go on this one with Kara." Lucy said, handing the request to Mira  
Seeing her eyes widen, Kara chuckled  
"Are you sure you want to go on this one?" Mira asked worried  
"Yup, besides Kara's my new partner and I know she's stronger than Natsu." Lucy grinned, knowing Team Natsu was listening  
"How the hell did you know I'm stronger than Salamander?" Kara asked, again raising an eyebrow

Lucy shrugged  
"I get the feeling."  
Kara chuckled again  
"So can we?" Lucy asked, pouting at Mira, who looked torn  
"Sure," Mira smiled brightly "just come back alive."  
"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her." Kara grinned reassuring

Mira nodded and waved at them as they walked out the door, waving back at her. When the doors closed, Kara looked at Lucy, who wore a frown.  
"We'll be back, just in a year, come on." Kara said, walking towards Lucy's apartment  
"You pack, I'll get the train tickets."  
"Okay." Lucy said, walking inside and started packing

* * *

Everyone at the guild blinked

"Did Lucy say Kara is her new partner?" Cana asked, setting her barrel down  
"Uh-huh." Macao nodded

Now everyone looked at the new Team Natsu, all of them, except Lisanna, looked shocked.  
"I didn't think Lucy would find a new partner so soon." Erza said  
"Well what do you expect from bunny-girl, be upset for the rest of her life?" Gajeel said, looking up from eating his iron  
"Lucy doesn't sit and sulk. It's like you don't know her." Wendy spoke up  
Carla nodded, paws crossed.

Romeo nodded, agreeing  
"Besides Kara looked very serious about not letting Lucy get hurt." Mira said, wiping a glass  
"Yeah, but does she even know Kara?" Natsu growled  
"Natsu, she knows Kara like the back of her hand and Kara knows her better than you." Juvia said, drinking water

Everyone eyes widen when they heard Juvia, who was usually stalking Gray  
"Juvia thinks Kara's a better partner than you ever were. So much for nakama, eh?" Juvia said, emotionless eyes staring at Team Natsu  
The guild stared at her, surprised  
"Did you even notice she was taking all that torture from Minerva to prove she won't let anyone break down Fairy tail?" Juvia said, now facing the guild

"I won't be surprised if they joined a different guild." Wendy said, taking a seat by Juvia  
"She has to ask Master to remove her guild crest." Lisanna said  
"You haven't seen Kara use her magic, she's only pretended to look weak, but Juvia really think she's stronger than Zeref," Juvia eyes soften  
"She really is special." Juvia muttered.

Evergreen asked  
"But wasn't Lucy your 'love rival'?"  
Juvia shook her head  
"Juvia don't see her as a love rival when she clearly loves someone else, Juvia just can't believe she loves him, after everything he put her through."

Natsu shook his head, standing up  
"Lucy would never leave Fairy tail." he yelled  
"You didn't notice you were ignoring her for two months, she trained with Kara for three weeks, and she probably took that mission to train some more with Kara." Gajeel said, his voice menacingly  
"So stop acting like you haven't avoided her for two months, if I could I would go with them." Wendy said, her eyes turned into slits

Romeo put a hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly  
"I noticed as well, so I left it alone thinking it would pass quickly. It didn't, I asked her if she wanted to go on a mission with me, when we went, I noticed she gotten strong enough to summon at least four spirits at a time." Romeo said, looking at Wendy, seeing her calm, yet still didn't take his hand off her shoulder.

Everyone looked down, they weren't aware of that. Bisca looked at Juvia  
"What else can she do?"  
"Juvia's not telling any of you."  
Gray walked towards her, and leaned his face close to hers  
"Can you tell me what else she can do?"

Now everyone was shell-shocked when she didn't blush and answered with a  
"No, and Juvia thinks you shouldn't use your charms with someone, who hates you at the moment." she stood up and walked away from him

"What just happened?" Laki asked  
"Juvia just talked back to Gray, said she hates him at the moment, and didn't blush and go all fangirl on him." Freed said, staring eyes wide at the seat where Juvia once was.

"Well, I hope this day doesn't get any better." Laxus said sarcastically  
"Agreed." Cana agreed?  
"This is going to be a long day." Romeo mumbled  
Wendy nodded, Carla in her lap, Romeo sat down and started talking to her, hands on the bar counter.

Team Natsu sat down, looking at the door before talking about taking a mission.

* * *

Kara and Lucy walked to the train station. A single suit case trailing behind Lucy as she pulled it. Kara had a shoulder bag, the strap on her right shoulder, and the bag slightly bouncing off her left hip. Looking at Lucy, she put a hand on her shoulder

"Its going to be okay." Lucy nodded as Kara crossed her arms.  
"LUCY~" a voice sang

A blue cat crashed itself against Lucy's crest, while Kara looked at them, bewildered.  
"Kara, this is Happy, Happy this is Kara, my new partner." Lucy said  
Happy's ears dropped  
"You're not in Team Natsu anymore." Happy stated instead of asked  
Lucy nodded

"Can I come with you?" Happy asked  
Kara shrugged  
"As long as you don't disappear on us, I don't care."

They walked inside the train and sat down. Happy on Kara's head, while Kara read the request  
"Okay, killing the monster I can do, but singing is not in my talents." Kara said  
"You can sing, but can you dance?" Lucy asked  
Kara nodded  
"Dancing is easy, singing I have a problem with."  
"Lucy, do you have some fish?" Happy asked, grinning  
"You're not eating fish on my head." Kara growled

Happy, then jumped on her lap, making Kara roll her eyes  
"Fine." she grumbled, making the he-cat grin in victory.  
Lucy handed him the fish, then looked over Kara's shoulder rereading the request.

"Well, if it isn't a weak little fairy." a voice said, making them look up  
Kara rose an eyebrow, while Lucy' eyes widen, and Happy stopped eating his fish, eyes wide much like Lucy's

* * *

Who is it? Again sorry if this comes in a different story, its hard trying to figure out how to put a new chapter in this, but if you could tell me, i would appreciate it. Hope you liked it, review please. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing there was no other than Sting and Rogue, with their exceeds. Kara looked between the three

"Friends of yours?" she asked  
"Never." Lucy said  
"Why would I be friends with a weak fairy?" Sting said  
"Hn." we all know who said that

Now watching the two blonds argue, Rogue sat across from her, with Frosch and Lector sitting by him. Kara just read a book before sighing

"Shut up." Kara growled  
Lucy shut up immediately, but Sting opened his mouth  
"One word, and I'll rip your tongue out." that made him close his mouth and sat down next to his partner. Happy watched as he sat himself on Lucy's head.

The train started moving, making Sting turn green, while Rogue paled and started sweating.  
"And you took the train when you have motion sickness, why?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow

Rogue just handed her a request, while reading it, Kara groaned  
"Looks like we're partners for this mission."  
"Really?" Lucy asked, horrified  
Kara nodded

Sting just looked annoyed yet couldn't voice his opinion, if he didn't want to throw up. Kara chuckled,

* * *

At the guild, Team Natsu were by the request board, trying to pick a mission. Cana dranking a barrel of booze, Wakaba and Macao talking about girls, obviously. Levy and Wendy just looked around the guild.

"It's a little quiet without Lu-chan around here." Levy said, softly  
"I wonder how she's doing." Wendy muttered  
"Hey, do you like Romeo, Lu-chan saw you blush a lot around him." Levy grinned when Wendy blushed

Wendy shook her head as Juvia walked towards them and suggested  
"Do you want to go on a mission with Juvia?"  
Looking at each other, Levy and Wendy nodded, stood up and walked to the request board. Picked a mission and got the approval from Mira. Walking out the guild doors to ready for the mission, they looked back at the Fairy tail banner, then continued on their way.

Gajeel sighed as the guild was less rowdy than usual.  
"Bunny-girl, you better get here soon." he mumbled  
Pantherlily looked at his partner before nodding, agreeing with him.

"I wonder where she is now?" Mira asked herself, wiping glasses  
"Oi, has anyone seen Happy?" Natsu yelled  
"I think he went with Lucy and Kara." Wakaba said  
"Yeah, something about wanting to spend time with them." Macao said

Natsu looked puzzled before looking back at his team. They shrugged, then walked out the guild doors.

* * *

"Finally, unmoving ground." exclaimed Sting, laying on said ground  
"That's pathetic looking." Kara said, hovering over him  
"Shut it, Blondie." Kara's left eyebrow twitched  
"My hair is also red, Blondie." she snapped

Standing up, they were nose to nose, glaring at each other, growls reverberating from their throats.

"Guys, let's just go to the clients house." Lucy chuckled nervously  
Sting and Kara looked away from each other and started walking towards the forest.

Walking in silence made Lucy feel uneasy, the surrounding forest didn't help. Kara looked to her left and raised an eyebrow when something moved. She nudged Sting, who threw her an irradiated look, but looked to where she was looking. They made eye contact before nodding.

Hearing a snap, they all froze, Kara sniffing the air, looked back at the others  
"There's no house up ahead." Sting said, getting a nod from Kara  
"Who ever sent that request wanted someone dead."

Standing back to back, Kara and Sting looked around, Lucy had a hand on her keys, while Rogue was on guard. Something came out from behind a tree, making Lucy fall on her butt. Eyes widen, she gaped at it.

"What the hell is that?"

* * *

I hope you like it. Review plz. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

I know the last chapter didn't have much words,but I'm trying.

* * *

In front of them was a twenty-foot monster, looking down on them with hungry eyes.

"Um, I don't know the name, but I do know that it toys with its food a.k.a us, and cuts you open," Kara said, looking around the area  
"And if there's more than one, well that means it's probably mating season."

"How do you kill them?" Lucy asked, inching away from the beast after she got up  
"Yeah, you're gonna have to aim for their heart."  
"That's easy." Sting smirked  
"No, they have about six hearts in their bodies, so you're gonna have to aim at them at the exact same time." Kara said over her shoulder, side-glancing at Sting, before looking at the monster.

"Go." Kara said before sprinting towards one.

~TIME SKIP~

Bodies were scattered around the area, Lucy was currently panting, while the other three glanced at each other. Taking out a small box of matches, Kara set the bodies on fire, watching them turn to ash, she looked behind her to see Lucy walking towards her.

"What do you think they wanted for they singing and dancing?" Lucy asked, watching the flames with her  
"We'll find out. Oi, can you guys sing?" Kara called  
"We don't know." Sting said, looking at her from between Lucy and her.  
Lucy jumped, then hit Sting on the head  
"Don't scare me like that." she hissed  
Sting rubbed his head, where a big bump was now there.

Walking away, they looked around the forest, they found a town. Renting rooms for a night, Lucy and Kara sat on a bed, watching t.v.  
All the exceeds sleeping with them, much to Sting dismay, that Lector wanted to stay with them. Lucy hummed a tune for them, while Kara rested her head on a pillow.

"So what are you going to sing?" Kara couldn't help but ask  
"Don't know." Lucy shrugged  
"Lovely." Kara resorted

Lucy yawned, then closed her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep. Kara followed a second after.

* * *

Sitting up, sweating, Kara looked at the clock. Two in the morning, she got up, grabbed her jacket, and walked outside. Leaning her arms against the railing, staring at the stars, she looked for the constellations.

"Hey." looking behind her to see a shirtless Sting, she looked back at the sky  
"Hey." she whispered  
"Can't sleep?" he asked as he leaned his back against the railing, looking at her  
"More like a past I can't get rid of." she whispered again

He looked at her, then blushed when he realized how the moonlight gave her an angelic glow.  
"What are you doing up?"  
Sting shrugged  
"Guess I need some fresh air."  
Kara chuckled softly, before standing straight  
"Night." she patted his forearm, ignoring the electricity running through her arm.

Going inside and entering her room, she took off her jacket, slipped her boots off, then climbing back into bed. She wondered what was wrong with her. Sting shivered when she left, that electricity running through his body wasn't normal. He looked at his hand, before clenching it into a fist. Walking back to his room, he laid on his bed, arms behind his head, before falling into unconscious.

* * *

Romeo sat at the bar, tapping his fingertips against the bar counter, worried about Wendy. He shook his head, he knew he had a crush on her, but that didn't mean he had to see her everyday, she had other things to do besides come to the guild. His heart clenched painfully when he thought about her being with other guys. His fist tightens, before blinking when he realized he was thinking too much. Hoping off the stool, he went to another table with Gajeel and Pantherlily. He sat himself on a seat next to him. He started talking to Gajeel, who surprisingly enough,started a conversation.

* * *

Wendy laid on her bed in a hotel room, thinking about the guild, her last train of thought was Romeo. Did he like her? Did he even see her more than a friend? Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of someone else with him. Shaking her head mentally, she cleared her thoughts, closing her eyes, she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Okay, I just had to add the last two. You know the youngest troubled couple, they're just so cute together. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon. Later. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this chapter took awhile, but I finally got it. Yay. so I hope you like it, I kinda suck at romance, and fighting so bare with me in future chapters. Thanks

I DON'T own Fairy tail or the songs, just Kara.

* * *

Waking up to the harsh sunlight, Lucy was not happy, especially when she had to sing tomorrow, and she still had to pick a song. Kara just glared at the curtains, that were opened a crack, yet could somehow get her. Something jumped on her bed, but landing on top of her. Looking over her shoulder to see Sting smirking, her eyes narrowed, before pushing him off the bed. He growled in annoyance before literally tackling her off the bed. She groaned

"Get off, you're heavy." she hissed  
"No." he smirked  
She closed her eyes, before flipping him over  
"I win." Kara smirked, before getting off of him

Lucy and Rogue were watching the whole thing in amusement. Lucy went into the bathroom to get ready, while Sting and Rogue sat on Lucy's bed. Kara laid back down on her bed, and sighed. Her body went rigid, looking at the window.

"Shit." she exclaimed, startling both dragon slayers  
Picking up her bag, she pulled out jeans and a shirt.  
"Out." she ordered, pushing the guys out

Slamming the door, she got dressed quickly. Letting her hair down, she brushed through it, then put it up in a high ponytail. Looking at the bathroom door was Lucy, staring eyes wide at her.

"Why do you put your hair up when it looks so good down?" Lucy asked  
"Because, it almost goes to my mid-thighs." Kara said, putting on her jacket  
"Hurry up, we have to get ready."  
Lucy put on her boots, along with Kara. Walking out of the building, Lector on Kara's shoulder, Happy on Lucy's head, and Frosch in her arms.

Sting looked at Lector, in annoyance for once. Seeing stops up ahead, they looked for the 'Etoile' bar. Glancing once at each other when they found it, they entered, looking around.

"Are you going to sing?" a voice behind them said

Turning around, they saw a mid-back brunette, hazel eyed woman  
"Only these two." Sting pointed to Kara and Lucy  
"I really want to kill you right now." Kara glared

She walked in a circle, observing both of them, she grabbed Kara's ponytail and let her fingers go through her hair, then letting go, going to Lucy, she tilted her head up, she nodded.

"Thank you for doing this."  
"What's your name?" Rogue asked  
"Terra."

The mission was just to be entertainers to get some customer into the bar, so imagine Kara's annoyance when she found out she had to sing.  
All of them nodded, before waving bye. Walking back to the hotel, Lucy was thinking about what to sing. Now sitting in the hotel room, Lucy was reading some of Kara's song writing lyrics

"Can I do this one?" Lucy asked, showing her the song  
Kara nodded

"Pick a number between one and ten." Kara said  
"Six." Lucy said  
"Thanks."

Sting laid his on Kara's lap for an reason unknown, Lector on his stomach.

"Why are you laying on my lap?" Kara asked, making Sting shrug  
Deciding to play with his hair, Kara rose an eyebrow at how soft it was. Lucy looked at them with a knowing smirk  
Looking between them, Rogue stood up, then walked out of the room.

Looking at Kara's song, Lucy rose an eyebrow  
"This little girl?"  
"My little sister had trouble when I used to live with her." Kara said softly  
The blonds looked at each other, before looking back at Kara  
"I was so close into killing him." She shook her head

"I think we should go to bed, we have to practice this stuff." Lucy waved the two songs, Sting got up and left the room.  
"Night." they said in unison

They went under the covers and closed their eyes, Kara looked at the moon for a second. Feeling her feeling into unconscious, she closed her eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Wendy entered the guild with Levy and Juvia. Being fifteen is not easy when you have a mission to get MALE bandits, perverted bandits, thank you very much. It sicken her on how they could live with themselves. Seeing Romeo by the bar, she smiled, and seeing Mira looked at her, she put a finger on her lips, telling her to keep quiet. Walking as quiet as possible, Wendy was behind him, grinning like a maniac. Wendy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giggling when he jumped, looking over his shoulder to see Wendy, he already had a goofy grin on his lips. Taking her arms off his shoulders, she sat next to him, smiling.

"How was your mission?" Romeo asked  
"Good, except for the bandits." Wendy smile went down a little, feeling a little disappointed that he didn't say 'I missed you'. she shrugged those thought off mentally  
"What was wrong with the bandits?" he asked confused  
"They were all men and they were saying things about me." remembering made Wendy shiver

Romeo went tense before trying to control his rage  
"But we took care of them." Wendy grinned at him, Carla over by Pantherlily

Romeo relaxed a little, then he started talking about any and every thing with her, unaware of a certain white-hair blue-eyed barmaid watching them with a mischief smile.

* * *

Glaring at each other, Sting and Kara were at it again, Lucy sweatdropped when Terra chuckle in amusement

"Are you guys dating?" Terra asked, making both of them freeze before looking at her  
"Why the hell would I date him/her?" they shouted  
"Just asking." she said, putting her hands up in surrender

* * *

Erza was furious, Lisanna made them almost lose the client and if that wasn't worse, she kept saving Natsu, when he clearly didn't need saving. She breathed in and out to calm herself as Lisanna clinged to Natsu's arm and talked to him. Gray was glaring at both, while standing next to Erza.

"I miss Lucy." Gray stated  
"Me as well, at least she did what she was told, and had faith in Natsu." Erza said, walking out of the train station.

Looking at the sky, Gray sighed, hoping Lucy would come home soon.

* * *

Lucy is glaring at Kara, who's smiling at her. Sighing, she got ready to sing in front of people

_One day, One day, One day._

_They not gonna keep me down, they not gonna shut me out_

_They gonna do what they do, I do me_

_I'm moving against the crowd, I'm drowning out they doubt_

_They gonna do what they do,_

_I do, something original_

_be unforgettable_

_They're gonna know my name_

_One day, I'll make you a believer_

_One day, I got this all I need is, One da, don't try to tell me I can't_

_Right now, I'm the light of the future_

_Watch out, won't stop I'm a mover_

_One day, your gonna know who I am_

_I will fly high and free_

_It's my fate, wait and see_

_One day_

_I've been afraid before, to reach for something more_

_But now I see that it's mine, I'll take it_

_Just go ahead and try, you're not gonna change my mind_

_There's no such thing as too late_

_Yeaaah, one day, I'll make you a believer_

_One day, I got this all I need is_

_One day, don't try to tell me I can't_

_Right now, I'm the light of the future_

_Watch out, won't stop, I'm a mover_

_One day, your gonna know who I am_

_I will fly high and free_

_It's my fate, wait and see_

_I'm on a mission, no longer listening_

_To anyone that says don't try_

_Sometimes you feel it_

_Deep in your spirit, it's like a fire that won't die_

_One day, wait and see_

_One day, ooooooh_

_One day, just wait and see_

_One day, I'll make you a believer_

_One day, I got this all I need is_

_One day, don't try to tell me I can't_

_Right now, I'm the light of the future,_

_Watch out, won't stop I'm a mover_

_One day, your gonna gonna know who I am_

_I will fly high and free_

_It's my fate, wait and see_

_One day, one day, one day_

_One day, one day, one day_

* * *

Everyone clapped,

"That was amazing." Kara said  
"Your turn." Lucy smirked when Kara paled

_You got your keys, but where you goin'?_

_The third degree, just it's workin'_

_'Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

_And if I follow you, would you be alone?_

_I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'_

_Are you alone? I know your creepin'_

_'Cause you walked out without asking me to go, but if I followed you home_

_I hope your alone_

_I'm three steps from the edge_

_Whoa!_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know? Don't you know?_

_Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further,_

_any further._

_You're not only one, walkin' round with a_

_loaded gun._

_This little girl is capable of murder_

_'Cause you hurt her._

_My hands are clean. Not yet a killer_

_Ain't I your queen?_

_And did you tell her?_

_'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters_

_And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones._

_I'm two steps from the edge._

_Whoa!_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know? Don't you know?_

_Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her._

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further._

_You're not the only one walkin' around with a loaded gun._

_This little girl is capable of murder,_

_'Cause you hurt her._

_Ohh Ohh_

_Murder_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Got a good alabi, and my bags all packed._

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_'Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back._

_Every girl is capable of murder._

_So watch out you don't push me any further._

_But you __***BEEP* **__hurt her._

_Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her._

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further._

_You're not the only one, walkin' round with a loaded gun._

_This little girl is capable of murder._

_Hey._

_This little girl is capable of murder_

_'Cause you hurt her._

The crowd was cheering, while Kara walked to Lucy, Rogue and Sting.

"someone's going to carry me, I'm tired." Kara whined  
"And I thought you said you can't sing." Lucy said, clearly upset she didn't know  
"Fine, I can sing, now someone carry me."

She yelped in surprise when she was swept off her feet, literally. Looking to see a smirking Sting, she glared, but was too tired to do anything else.

"Let's go." muttered Lucy as they walked out of the bar.  
After Sting set Kara on her bed, he left and went into his room.  
"Do you like her?" Rogue asked, making him jump  
"No." he said, uncertainty in his voice  
"So you don't know." Rogue stated  
Sting shrugged. Rogue sighed.

They both laid down on their beds, Rogue going to sleep instantly, while Sting thought back to what he said  
'_This is starting to get complicated_.' Closing his eyes, he waited until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

I added some couples, so I hope you like them, and review if you like this story. Thanks.

* * *

Screaming, Lucy fell out of bed, waking Kara up in the process. Looking at the shadow by the window, Kara fell out of bed, much like Lucy, in surprise.

"Holy shit, Jellal." Kara winced at Lucy's yell  
Rubbing her now ringing ear, she looked at Jellal  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as she grabbed his hand that was out in front of her  
Helping her stand up he helped Lucy up as well.

"I...want to join Fairy tail, but I need someone to convince them." he confessed, sitting on the couch  
"So, you decided to scare us shitless 'cause of that?" Kara asked, rubbing her aching shoulder, she landed on.  
"Um.. pretty much." he scratched the back on his head

"You are so lucky your Erza's man, or else I would've beaten you to a bloody pulp." Kara growled, laying on her bed  
"I-I'm not E-Erza's man." he stuttered, blushing  
"You're lying and you know it. Just go find Erza and tell her." Lucy said, sitting next to him  
"Besides I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you and finally get that kiss from you." Kara smirked  
"Oi." she yelled at Lucy when she got hit with a pillow

Lucy stuck her tongue out at her, before looking at Jellal, who had blushed ten shades of red. Kara whistled  
"Why don't you tell her you love her already?" Kara asked more softly  
"She doesn't love me." he mumbled

Kara walked over to him, then slapped him upside the head  
"She loves you, and you love her, get it through that thick skull of yours." Kara said, poking his forehead  
"Besides, I know how she feels, she misses you, Jellal. Even I miss you, when I barely even know you. You're already like a brother to me," Lucy said patting his arm "and if you're too much of a coward to face Erza, then you can't join Fairy tail."

Jellal could feel warmth swarm through his body, happiness.

"Now, if don't go to Erza, she might really think you don't love her and she'll find someone else." Kara whispered  
"Thanks, I'll see you at Fairy tail." he said, walking back to the window  
"Don't have too much fun with our Erza." Lucy teased, making him blush again  
"If you hurt her Jellal," Kara said, looking at him right into his eyes "prepare for a world of pain."  
"I don't plan on hurting her, I love her too much to do that." Jellal whispered so softly that no one could hear, except Kara, who smiled  
"Go." she nodded

Watching him disappear, she walked back to her bed and laid down. Lucy following her example.

"If he ever does that again, I'm literally shoving a pole up his ass." grumbled Kara  
"I'll help with that if you would like."  
"Your training starts tomorrow." Kara said, closing her eyes  
Lucy just groaned, then looked at the cats.  
"How the heck did the cats sleep through all that?"  
"The world may never know." Kara muttered drowsy

* * *

Erza woke up, sneezing twice, then blinked once. She looked around her room, only seeing darkness, she tried going back to sleep. Wasn't really working, so standing up, and walking towards her window, opening it, she saw Jellal. She rubbed her eyes, then looked back down, only to see Jellal again, looking up at her. She stepped back, when she realized he was going to jump in. Standing there in silence, when he closed the window and faced her. Erza literally threw herself at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, arms around his torso  
"I want to join Fairy tail." he whispered into her hair

Erza felt a smile appear on her face, nodding into his shoulder  
"I'll ask Master tomorrow. Where were you?" Erza said/asked  
"Talking to Kara and Lucy." he smiled

Erza pulled back, looking at him with a disbelief look  
"How are they?" she spoke softly  
"They're good. Kara threatened me, but at least she built up my courage." he chuckled when he saw her smile almost like she hasn't heard from her sister in years.

"I'm glad." she whispered, her eyes getting heavy.  
Jellal lifted her up into his arms, then walked over to her bed, setting her down, but she didn't let him go. Sighing he laid himself on the bed, careful as to not wake her up. Still having her arms wrapped around his torso, he put one arm around her waist. Seeing how his chest was a pillow for her, he kissed her forehead.

'_They were right.' _was his last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Natsu sat in Lucy's apartment, laying on her bed. God, how he missed her, why did he even kick her out of the team in the first place? Oh right he was caught up with wanting to spend more time with Lisanna. But the question was, why was Lisanna smirking when they kicked Lucy out? He ran a hand through his pink hair in frustration. Inhaling Lucy's scent, which is fading fast. He sighed before climbing out the window for a walk, trying to clear his mind.

* * *

Gray sat at the bar, dranking some shaved ice. Juvia walked over to the bar, only two seats separating them. Mira smiled at her, then leaned against the bar counter, fingers laced, and resting her chin on them.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Mira asked innocently  
"Juvia is seeing no one. Why are you asking Juvia such a question?" Juvia asked  
"Just wondering. Do you like anyone?" at that Juvia blushed

Mira, who knew who it was, smiled. Gray, however, looked ready to murder someone. He gripped his drank, successfully making the glass shatter. Both girls looked at him, startled and confused

"Sorry, Mira." Gray apologized  
"Oh, its alright Gray." Mira waved it off, smiing at him.

Juvia stood up and waved at Mira  
"Juvia is going home, night."  
"Goodnight, Juvia."

Gray stood up and followed Juvia out of the guild. Walking along the streets, Juvia stopped and spun to face Gray, who was a lot closer than she expected. Standing only three inches apart, Juvia rose a blue eyebrow in question.

"Can I walk you home?" Gray asked, making Juvia blink  
"Juvia lives in Fairy Hills, you know."  
"I know, but I'm willing to take a risk."

Juvia blushed, before nodding. Walking towards Fairy Hills, Gray was trying to start a conversation.  
"So what made you kick Lucy out of the team?" Juvia asked readily  
Gray flinched  
"Well, we wanted Lisanna on our team."  
"You could have had both of your team, there's no rule about having a specific amount of teammates." Juvia said, entering the Fairy Hills dorm

Gray, who realized he wasted his time by thinking, looked at Juvia.  
"You're right, no its to late to take all the things we said back."  
"Juvia thinks Lucy will forgive you, but you'll have to work for it." Juvia muttered

"Thank you for walking Juvia home."

Stepping towards him, she got on her tip-toes, she kissed his cheek, then walked back inside. She smiled at him, before closing the door. When he was at least at the beginning of town. He thrust a fist in the air and shouted

"Yes."

* * *

Yes, I really had to add the last one, Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you like my story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I kinda forced Sting and Kara, but I'll try and tone it down.

* * *

Training for Lucy was like having Fairy tail use their most powerful attacks. Laying down on a heavily destroyed ground, Lucy looked towards Kara, who's a foot away from her, legs crossed, watching her.

"You really need to work out more." Kara said  
"Shut...up...I'm...not..like...you." Lucy gasped out  
"It helps if you breath through your nose." Kara suggested, standing up

Looking around the area, trees were heavily damage or gone, the ground looked like seventy bombs went off in the same place, and the river was like a lake, but still a river. Kara chuckled nervously

"How are we going to explain this?"  
"We..can blame it on..Team Natsu." Lucy suggested

Walking towards her, Kara picked her up bridal style.

"That's a good idea." she chuckled  
"Are Rogue and Sting gone?" Lucy whispered  
"Yeah, we need to get our stuff and travel."  
"Okay."

Happy flew over to them, with their luggage in his paws. Setting Lucy down, Kara grabbed her bag and sling it over her left shoulder, looking at a panicked Happy, she rose an eyebrow

"Team Natsu is here."

That alone made both of them freeze, Lucy and Kara side-glanced at each other. Lucy grabbed Happy's tail, and ran the opposite way from town. Kara followed after, easily catching up.

"Why do I get the feeling we'll be running from them for a while?" Lucy asked  
"Because Natsu can smell our scents, and Lisanna would probably try and stop them from following us." Kara said  
"I wonder if Jellal already joined?" Lucy muttered  
"Really, that's what you're wondering?" Kara asked  
"Lucy is weird."  
"Shut up, you stupid neko."

* * *

Fairy tail were shocked when they heard Jellal was joining Fairy tail. Natsu looked ready to kill him, but restrain himself when Erza glared at him. Jellal was looking at everyone, wondering if they'll accept him. Everyone in the guild cheered, Cana happily dranking booze for the welcome party for Jellal. Seeing everyone celebrate for him, he smiled, then Erza surprisingly dragged him towards Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna.

"Hey, Natsu, Gray, um..sorry, but who are you?" he asked Lisanna  
"I'm Lisanna, new member of the strongest team of Fairy tail."  
Jellal raised an eyebrow at that  
"So Lucy wasn't kidding about being replaced." he said to himself then them

He sat down next to Erza, while the whole guild went quiet, some had their heads down, some stared at Jellal with sorrow filled eyes

"We didn't replace Luce." Natsu yelled  
"You have no right to call her that." a voice said

Everyone looked to see Kara, her stance menacing  
"You replaced her with a jealous bitch, so you have no right to call her that." she sneered  
"That Lucy bitch stole everything from me." Lisanna yelled, standing up

Kara walked towards her, tilted her head to look at her  
"You're weak if you turn your back on nakama. So either you shut that thing you call a mouth or I'll have no problem in silencing you forever."

Mira and Elfman tensed, along with everyone else, except Jellal, who watched everything in amusement. Kara chuckled at Lisanna fear filled eyes. Stepping away from her, she walked towards Jellal and whispered something into his ear, making him nod.

"Master, I would like to say Lucy's training is going well, even if she almost died from picking up a boulder." Kara scratched the back of her nape.  
"As long as she's okay." Master said  
"That's because she's weak." Lisanna muttered at the same time  
"Well, you wouldn't know the training I'm putting her through. You would die before the first one was even over. Lucy's determined, so you insult her, you're insulting me, watch that mouth of yours." Kara hissed from her stop next to Jellal

Lisanna flinched, then sat down by Natsu, clinging to his arm, whimpering. Kara rolled her eyes

"Definitely, telling Lucy were going to a different guild." Kara whispered softly, that only her lips moved.  
"Kara, you should get back to Lucy." Jellal said, looking at Lisanna in disgust, making said girl look at him, expression anger, upset, and jealous.

Kara snorted in amusement, stood up, and walked towards the guild doors  
"By the way, I'll send you a message for the process from Lucy's training Master, Jellal. No one can know about it."  
"Oh and Jellal," Jellal looked at her, Kara looked over her shoulder "We wish you luck." she winked, before walking out the doors out of sight.

Jellal blushed, before chuckling in amazement. Looking at everyone, he smirked  
"You see Lucy's doing a lot better without you guys, believe me, Lucy's a lot happier."  
"You're lying." Natsu shouted, standing up, almost throwing Lisanna off completely  
"Then why don't we go see?" Jellal asked, standing up as well  
"But the dog stays here." Jellal said, pointing at Lisanna

Team Natsu glared at him, even Erza,  
"Lisanna is part of the team." Natsu hissed  
"Then why didn't you defend her? Are you in love with Lucy?" Those two questions made Natsu literally not moving, heck everyone weren't sure that if he was even breathing.

'_Do I love Lucy? Why didn't I defend Lisanna? Why does thinking Lucy is happier then she ever was here, make my chest hurt?' _he thought  
Lisanna watched as he was thinking, her blood boiled at what Jellal said

"He doesn't love her, he loves me." she said, smugly  
"Really? Because he looks in shock when I asked, is he in love with Lucy." Jellal rose an eyebrow, smirking at her  
Lisanna smug expression faded, then looked back at Natsu, who looked at Jellal with a determined look in his eyes  
"Let's go get Lucy." he said, shrugging off Lisanna and started walking to the guild doors.

"You still didn't answer my questions, Dragneel." Jellal said, looking at the back of his head  
"I didn't defend Lisanna because I was shocked."  
Lisanna smirked again, thinking he was going to say he was in love with her and not Lucy  
"And you're right," Lisanna's smirk widen "I'm in love with Luce."

That sentence broke Lisanna's heart in two, but she now looked pissed.  
"How can you love that weakling?" she screamed

Someone slapped her, looking to see Mira with a tear-stained face.  
"Mira-nee." Lisanna whispered shocked  
"She didn't steal anything from you, she didn't do anything to you, she's not a weakling, just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to ruin everything for her. You're the one who stole everything from her. You're not the sister I knew two years ago." Mira cried

"Saying things like that behind a members back is not manly." we all know who said that

Team Natsu walked out, along with Jellal. Lisanna followed, trying to cling to Natsu's arm, but he glared at her, before moving away from her.

~TIME SKIP~

A day later, they were walking around the town, they entered 'Etoile' bar. Seeing a woman, they walked to her.

"Excuse me, have you by any chance, seen Lucy or Kara?" Erza asked  
"They left two days ago. I hope they come by again, they just have the most beautiful voices I've ever heard." Terra said  
"Who are you?" Gray asked  
"Terra."  
"Thanks Terra." Natsu said  
Team Natsu stared at him, eyes wide, before smiling, except Lisanna, who looked annoyed

Walking towards the forest, Natsu looked up and blinked  
"I think I just saw Happy." he said  
"Probably just your imagination Flame-brain." Gray said

"What'd you call me, Ice princess?" he said, crashing his forehead against Gray's  
"You heard me, ash for brain." Gray yelled  
"Am I hearing a fight, you guys?" Erza said, a death glare in place

Gray and Natsu put an arm around on each other shoulders, smiling nervously  
"W-we weren't fight, r-right Natsu?"  
"Aye." Natsu said, sweating

He paused, sniffing the air, then took off west. Following him, they entered a heavily destroyed part of the forest.  
"Lucy's and Kara's scent is all over this place." Natsu said, eyes widen, taking everything in  
"This was Lucy's training ground?" Gray asked, pointing at the huge crater  
"Uh-huh, and the scent is a day old." Natsu answered

"How fast do you think they can travel?" Erza asked  
"With Kara, fast." Jellal said

Everyone sighed, Lisanna was grinning, Erza glared at her, before walking down the path with everyone else. Lisanna trying to get Natsu's attention. She pouted, hoping he would panick and try to cheer her up, he didn't.

'_Why are you so important Lucy?'_ Lisanna thought darkly


	7. Chapter 7

I don't hate Lisanna, It's just that I can't picture Lisanna and Natsu together. Its weird, but I really hope you guys enjoy my story.

* * *

Who ever said walking in the forest at night to work on your other senses, blind-folded was a good idea should get a nice hard slap on the head. Lucy was having trouble, trying to hear and smell. Rolling her eyes, Kara walked towards Lucy, and screamed

"Snake."  
Lucy screamed, then ran into a tree, making her fall onto the ground.  
Kara coughed in a poor attempt to cover her laughter, Lucy lifted the blind-fold to glare at her. Kara shrugged,  
"We need to get going, its only a matter of time 'til they find us."

Lucy nodded, picking up her luggage, while Kara just swinged her bag over her shoulder, then scooped a sleeping Happy into her arms. They walked down the river bank, watching some fish jump out of the water.

"Do you miss them?" Kara asked Lucy, who was staring up at the night sky  
"A little, but here with you and Happy, not so much." Lucy smiled at her

Kara chuckled, watching a pack of wolves play with each other. Lucy looked around the area, they were walking on

"Kara, do you have any siblings?" Lucy asked, looking at her  
Kara visibly tensed, then relaxed  
"Yes, seven."  
"Seven?" Lucy asked surprised  
"Mhmm. Aqua, Zorro, Alan, Kyle, Kathy, Kevin, and Kelly. In that order, Aqua and Zorro are twins along with Kevin and Kelly, I'm the sixth oldest, yet I act the oldest." Kara said, looking up ahead

"Sorry if asking you that made memories come back."  
"It's alright, we just haven't seen each other for nine years."  
Lucy looked at her, shocked  
"So you haven't seen them since you were eight?" Lucy asked  
Kara nodded  
"Our family is more complicated than anything in the world."

Lucy started to think, then again she never knew Kara's last name.  
"What is your last name?" Lucy questioned, slightly afraid when Kara's eyes turned to slits  
"De la Vega and Cross." Kara mumbled  
Lucy eyes widen  
"The most richest and powerful clans in history." Lucy screeched, making Kara cover her ears to avoid any damage

Kara sighed, catching Happy before he hit the ground, walking again, she started  
"My mother was a slut, so when she meet my father, they fell in love, mother had Aqua first, then Zorro came two minutes after. My mother then had Alan, a year later, with Kyle following after in six months."

Seeing Lucy confused look, she explained

"Cross women have a different pregnancy system, so in six or less months that's when a baby is born."  
Lucy nodded

"Kathy came in another six months, mother said she didn't want any more kids, but she had me, and five mouths later Kevin came in, then ten minutes Kelly came into the picture. Mother hated me the most out of all of us, apparently I ruined her perfect body more than my siblings. When my father was about to propose to my mother even after all of us were born, they realized that my father is a De la Vega, and my mother a Cross." Kara shook her head "So having both a Cross and De la Vega having kids is unheard of."

"Why?" Lucy asked for the first time  
"Because centuries before the Cross and De la Vega clans having kids was impossible, the babies would die within an hour or be born dead." Kara said, looking at the sky  
"I'm the most power out of my siblings, that is why I have this necklace." she pointed to the deep cerulean crystal necklace around her neck going just an inch below her breasts.

"So its like a seal?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion  
"Sweetheart, it is a seal." Kara said  
"It's pretty." a voice said

Looking down to see Happy awake and having her neck lace in his paws. Kara smiled softly at him  
"Umm.. I've been meaning to ask you, how can you handle having a sword through your stomach without being in pain?" Lucy asked hesitantly

"My father hated me as much as my mother, so he started torturing me when I was at least six mouths, I didn't scream or give him any pleasure in seeing me in pain. I was a disgrace to my parents, when I was at least a one year old, my mother came into the dungeon, and started calling down on me. What she said about my siblings not caring if I was being tortured or not, she was lying, I could hear them screaming my name. Father thought of torturing them as well, he only brought them down to get tortured in front of me, so I took most of their sessions."

Lucy paled  
"What happened to your mother?"  
"I killed her the second she came into my cell, my father just watched with a smirk on his hideous face, he knew I had trouble keeping my powers in control, so that's how I got this necklace, it can never come off and do you know who put the seal on me?"

Lucy shook her head, processing everything Kara said into her head.  
"My mother, right before she died, she sealed my powers inside me, so I think she either loved me or didn't want the world to go in chao. I pretty much choose saving the world from me." Kara said, tickling Happy's stomach, while he giggled

Lucy's eyes soften, she linked her arm with Kara's arm, that didn't have Happy on it.  
"Don't worry, I'm with you." Lucy whispered, smiling at her

Kara nodded, smiling with her  
"Thanks."

Happy fell back to sleep, snuggling into Kara's stomach and arm. Kara and Lucy walked along the river side, watching the sun come up the horizon. Picking up their pace, they found a cave, setting Happy down, Kara got everything ready.

"We'll train on the way, okay?" Kara asked, laying on the cave ground  
"Mhmm." Lucy hummed

* * *

Waking up to see Lisanna screeching because of a snake, annoyed Natsu to no end. She's a take over mage, can change into an animal for crying out loud, and screaming because of a damn snake. Someone must hate him up there. What'd he do wrong that made them hate him?  
Hearing Lisanna walk next to him, made him almost growl. She grabbed his arm and tried to drag him away from the path, he smelt Lucy's and Kara's scent.

"Go away Lisanna." he snarled at her, making her drop his arm  
"Why is she so important to you?" she screeched  
"Because I'm in love with her, I love you as a sister." he yelled

Jellal, Erza, and Gray were thinking at the same time

'_Finally._'

Seeing Lisanna tear up, he shook his head, before starting on the path again  
"Quit being jealous, Lisanna." Gray said, walking with his hands in his pockets, while his shirt went missing  
"Listen to him, Lisanna, you'll find someone who loves you" Erza said, patting her shoulder before walking to catch up with Gray and Natsu with Jellal by her.

Lisanna sighed before running to catch up, walking by Natsu, she made no move to cling to his arm or hug him, making everyone look at her shocked

"I'm sorry, I was blinded by jealous, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I was jealous because she got all the attention from Natsu and I thought everyone would abandon me for her." Lisanna confessed  
"She welcomed me with open arms and a warm smile, yet I made her life miserable, Do you think she'll forgive me?" Lisanna asked

"Lucy forgave Gajeel." Erza said

* * *

Gajeel sneezed, then looked around, before shrugging and continued his conversation with Levy.

* * *

"Yeah, so I wouldn't believe she would hold a grudge against you." Gray said  
"Luce is a forgivable person, even though she more scarier than Erza and Mira combined." Natsu shivered  
Erza glared at him  
"What did you say?"  
"That you're a strong person." stumbled Natsu  
"Good."

Lisanna smiled at them, then frowned  
'_Would Lucy really forgive me?_' Lisanna questioned herself

Seeing Lisanna frowning, Natsu put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.  
"She'll forgive you, don't worry."  
"Thanks, Natsu." Lisanna smiled, for once her heart not beating as fast anymore

* * *

Well, thats it, I hoped you enjoys it. Reveiw plz.


	8. Chapter 8

Again, I do not hate Lisanna, I just need suggestions on who should she be with. Just tell me, who you want her to be with. Thanks.

* * *

Groaning, Kara sat up, seeing Lucy awake, she rose an eyebrow, seeing fish by the fire. Sniffing the sir, she sighed, before stretching her arms over her head, laying down, she pushed her back up, then laid down fully. Lucy raised a blond eyebrow, before looking back at the fire.

"Did you really have to do that to your back?" Lucy asked  
"It's called stretching." Kara said, grinning  
Rolling her eyes, Lucy threw Kara a cooked fish, catching it in her mouth, Kara stood up, munching on her lunch.

Putting on a new shirt after finishing her lunch, she looked at Lucy, who is patting Happy's head.

"Come on, they're a day away and you still need training." Kara said, scooping Happy in her arms, making the cat purr at her warmth  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I miss Sting, Rogue and their exceeds." Lucy said, grabbing her luggage and handing Kara hers.

Kara nodded in agreement. Walking out of the cave, they continued on their path, Lucy carrying a hundred pound boulder, she had less trouble when she first started. Grinning when she asked has it been fifteen minutes yet, Kara shook her head. It's been twenty-five minutes since she's held the thing. She knows she'll be scowled for it later, but Lucy did want to become strong.

"Hey." Lucy suddenly said  
"Mmm?"  
"What was it like to finally escape from your father?" Lucy asked  
Kara sighed, thinking  
"It was like I finally was able to not feel pain, but only for a split second, that I realized I still had to save my siblings, when I tried, they were heavily guarded. I promised I would come back when I was stronger enough to take out our father, but his powers grow stronger, while I still train."

Lucy watched as her face turned troubled, but Lucy kept the boulder up

"When I tried the first time, I was poisoned, but another reason I'm still alive is because of my blood, when I was still in the dungeon, my father had a habit of poisoning me, and see if I would die, I never did, sure I got sick, but that was all." Kara said, looking at Lucy

Happy is flying in the air, looking for a town. Lucy threw the boulder into a tree, wincing at the pain, shooting through her arms. Seeing Kara with a far away look in her eyes, she snuck up from behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder, hoping to scare her. Kara gripped her wrist and flipped her over her shoulder. Feeling her back hit the ground, Lucy bit back a scream, she settled for whimpering.

"Sorry, you shouldn't sneak up on me, by the way, you suck at sneaking up on people." Kara said, helping her up  
"Well, thanks for making me feel pain." Lucy muttered sarcastically  
"Welcome." Kara smirked  
"Smartass." Lucy growled  
"You've been hanging around me too much." Kara commented  
"Why would you say that?" Lucy asked confused

"You're starting to get my tongue." grinned Kara  
"Well, that's just great." Lucy commented sarcastically

Continued on walking, Kara started thinking now was time to ask her a question  
"Do you love Natsu?" Kara asked  
"Yeah, he's the best friend I could ever ask for." Lucy smiled  
"Not what I meant. Are you in love with Natsu?" Kara asked again

Lucy blushed different shades of red  
"Y-yes."  
Kara smiled  
"I'm sure he loves you too."  
"No," Lucy shook her head "he's in love with Lisanna."  
"How do you know?"  
Lucy shrugged

Silence surrounded them, before Kara asked  
"Do you hate Lisanna?"  
"No, I could never bring myself to hate her, I just let her enjoy having the attention on her, even though everyone, except you, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Master, Wendy, and Romeo, ignored me, I know they wouldn't abandon nakama." Lucy said, smiling brightly

Kara found herself returning the smile, feeling Happy settled himself on her head, he said

"There's a town ten miles away from here."  
"Thanks Happy." both Lucy and Kara said

"Hey, Happy, did you know Lucy's in love with Natsu?" Kara asked, smirking when Lucy glared at her  
"Yup."  
"How did you know that?" Lucy asked  
"Because you liiike him~" Happy sang cheekily, rolling his tongue  
"Get over here, you damn neko." Lucy shouted

Kara laughed when he flew away from Lucy, and she started chasing after him.

"I wonder when he'll attack us." she muttered, before running after Happy and Lucy

* * *

Cana was dranking by the bar, talking to Mira about Lucy's training, and Lisanna. Cana predicted that Lucy and Natsu would get together when the time comes, making Mira squeal in delight. Laxus came and asked Mira for a drink, pausing her conversation to get it.

"Well, if it isn't the drunkie." Laxus said, smirking  
"Hey, sparky." Cana smirked cockily  
Laxus glared, but nodded in thanks to Mira, who gave him his drink

Seeing the two of them glaring at each other, Mira grinned innocently

"You guys look so cute together." Mira exclaimed, pausing the two from glaring at each other and turned to glare at her  
"Why would you say that?" they both yell  
"Don't copy me."  
"Stop that!"  
"No, you stop that!" they yelled, before groaning at the same time

Mira chuckled, before looking around the guild, it was so weird not having Lucy around, the thought made her frown.  
"Please, come home Lucy." Mira mumbled, but Cana and Laxus heard

Glancing at each other, nodding, they clinked their glasses together before saying  
"We hope Lucy come home safe and sound." then downed their drinks

* * *

Yeah, I had to put Laxus on the last one. It's kinda cute when he's worried about Lucy like a big brother. Hope you like it. Review plz. Later.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own fairy tail. or anything.

* * *

Walking around a deserted town, dry blood on the some of the building walls, doors smashed, windows broken, even some corpse were lying around. Fire was around some places.

"Happy, I thought you said this is a town, not a war zone." Lucy said, inching closer to Kara, when she saw a rat.

Sniffing the air, she came across a scent that was too familiar for her liking. Sensing two people behind them, she looked over her shoulder to see...

* * *

"Are you sure they went this way?" Lisanna whined about the millionth time

Natsu pointed irradiated eyes at her while she shrugged at him

"Not my fault, Kara decided to confuse me." Natsu growled in frustration  
"Why don't we just sit down and calm down." Erza demanded instead of asked

Sitting down, eating some food, Natsu sniffed the air, before groaning  
"Have I mentioned that I hate Kara at the moment?" Natsu asked  
"Yes." Gray answered  
"Have you tried thinking the way Lucy thinks?" Jellal suggested

Everyone looked at him, before looking at each other  
"Why didn't we think of that?" Gray asked  
Lisanna shrugged  
"This is going to be a looong day." Erza muttered

* * *

Kara and Lucy rose an eyebrow, when they saw them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kara said  
"We came to see what was up this town, didn't work." Rogue said  
"They were already dead when we came." Sting said

Kara nodded, before walking towards a damaged house, seeing something move, she entered

"Kara, what are you do-" Lucy got cut off by the wall exploding with a monster slamming into another

Kara wiped blood away from under her bottom lip. She watched as it got up, then rose an eyebrow when it roared at her. Sighing, she threw her bag at Lucy

"Watch that, would ya?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kara threw herself at the beast, successfully in tackling it to the ground. Punching it under the jaw, hearing a loud crack, she jumped off. Only to see a beam of white pass her and straight into the beast's heart. She looked over her shoulder to see Sting, smirking cockily. She sighed as she walked over to the now dead corpse, muttering to herself. Checking over the beast twice, she figured it was being controlled. Looking at the collar around its neck, she's realized her father controlled it. Figuring it got loose, she walked back over to Lucy, just then behind her exploded. Grabbing her bag, then sling it over her shoulder, she started walking to the other side of town.

"What the hell was that?" Sting yelled, running to catch up with her  
"Something you'll learn in the future." Kara said

Lucy fell into step with them, along with Rogue, who's on the other side of Sting, who is questioning Kara, who's eyebrow twitched in annoyance

"Do you ever shut up?" Kara hissed  
"No." he smirked

Kara ignored him from then now, checking anything that was abnormal, she didn't find anything. Sighing, she and Lucy walked onto a different path then the dragon slayers.

"Later." Kara waved  
"Don't miss me too much." Sting half shouted  
"Don't worry, I already don't miss you." Kara shouted, laughing  
Lucy waved, while Rogue nodded  
Lector and Frosch waved their paws. As well as Happy.

Traveling along the path, Kara made Lucy try to lock her muscles in place, stopping her fist without falling, and freezing in a stance that when someone interrupted her fight. So far, not so good. Night fall came quicker then all three of them expected. Laying on the ground and staring at the stars, Lucy breathed in and out, trying out calm her heart rate. Kara sat by a tree, leaning her back against the truck. They both closed their eyes and sighed.

"Can you believe it's been a two weeks since we left?" Lucy asked, eyes still closed  
"It's been two weeks? I thought its been months. Wow." Kara commented, slighty drowsy  
"Yeah, it feels like it." Lucy whispered

Seeing Happy sleeping in Kara's lap, Kara suddenly felt very tired. Looking up at the stars, Kara could see why Lucy loved them so much, they were bright, and they change. Smiling, Kara closed her eyes.

"Good night, Kara."  
"Night."

The darkness of the night invited them to slumber. Not knowing that something big is going to happen.

* * *

Romeo and Wendy were at the park, swinging on the swings , they were talking, secretly glancing at one another.

"Eh, Romeo, do you think Lucy and Kara will come back?" Wendy asked, feeling down  
"Of course, why?"  
"It's just that, why did this all have to happen? Why can't things go back to normal?"  
"Wendy, everything will be fine." Romeo said, smiling

Wendy stood up, nodding.  
"I think I should go home." Wendy said, looking up at the moon  
"I'll walk you." Romeo said, standing up as well  
"No, I'm good. Thanks though." Wendy smiled

Romeo felt like he was stabbed in the heart, but froze when he felt Wendy's lips on his cheek. Stepping away from him, she grinned, a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks, maybe next time. Bye, Romeo." Wendy waved, then walked out of the park

Romeo touched his cheek, a pink blush crossing his cheeks, he grinned

"I hope Mira doesn't find out about this." he muttered, walking home

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon. Later


	10. Chapter 10

Again I do not OWN fairy tail, only Kara. Plz review.

* * *

Hearing Lucy scream, Kara cracked her eyes open, only to see Team Natsu standing about ten feet away. Looking at Lucy, Kara stood up, grabbed her bag, helped Lucy up, who grabbed her luggage. Keeping Happy in her arms, Kara looked back at Team Natsu, before looking at Lucy. They nodded, before running the opposite way from Team Natsu. Dodging branches, dancing around trees, and jumping over fallen trees.

"How did they find us so quickly? And why are we running through the forest?" Lucy asked, ducking from hitting a thick branch  
"I don't know. And think of this as training." Kara said, jumping over a log, she did a front flip, then ran to Lucy's side  
"I really wouldn't be surprised if Natsu burns the forest." Lucy muttered, grabbing Kara's hand, who hauled her over a wide fallen tree.

Jumping over another tree, they ran until they saw the river. Kara quickly ran across, with Lucy gagging at a dead fish corpse. Rolling her eyes, Kara grabbed her hand and ran into the other part of the forest. Looking behind her, Lucy could see Natsu's flamed body, turning back to look ahead, she started running faster. Kara groaned, seeing a wall of stone.

"Are you any good at climbing?" Kara asked, grabbing a rock the was poking out of the wall.  
"A little. Why?" Lucy asked  
"'Cause we're climbing." Kara said, setting a sleeping Happy in her bag.

Lucy put her luggage on her back and started climbing with Kara. Halfway up, Kara could see Team Natsu at the bottom of the cliff. Hissing, Lucy almost lost her grip, only to have Kara, put her hand on hers, to stop her from falling. Putting her foot on a rock, Lucy started climbing a little easier.

"This is going to be a long day." Lucy commented  
"What'd you expect from them?" Kara asked, gripping a vine, and pulling herself up more.  
"I'm almost afraid to see how far they are into catching up with us." Lucy admitted

Looking down, Kara could see them having difficulties climbing.  
"They're having difficulties down there. We should probably speed it up." Kara said, lifting herself on the cliff side.

Crouching down, Kara reached for Lucy's hand, when she grabbed it, Kara lifted her up. Putting her hands on her knees, Lucy took a few deep breaths.

"Let's go." and with that, they ran to the woods on the cliff  
"This is a jungle, not the damn woods." Kara hissed, a narrow cut on her cheek, a small trail on blood going to her chin  
"I agree." Lucy frowned, then winced when a branch decided to cut her calf.

Running more into the woods, both stopped, seeing a waterfall. Kara woke up Happy, who gulped seeing Kara's idea. So holding his breath, Kara jumped into the water, finding a cave under the water. Lucy followed, when reaching the cave the actually had ground and air, Kara and Lucy laid there, before hearing snapping of branches.

"Where are they?" a voice asked, Erza, all three of them thought  
"How should I know? Kara knows how to confuse me, their scents go left and right." Natsu said, making Lucy roll her eyes

'_Dense as ever_.' Kara thought  
"Well, we should split up and see if we can find them." Jellal said, Lucy and Kara looked at each other with a smirk  
"Good idea, Jellal with Erza, and me, Natsu and Lisanna." Gray unmistakable voice said

Lucy rose an eyebrow when he said Lisanna, looking at Kara for answers, she just got a shrug.  
"Okay, so Erza and I go right, and you guys go left." Jellal said

Kara and Lucy could practically feel the blushes on their faces. Looking up, Kara nudged Lucy, who looked up as well. Lucy groaned quietly as they both stood up and walked towards the wall. Climbing up only by a fraction, they both heard a slash, glancing once, they climbed higher.

"Yup, Lucy's scent is here along with Kara's and Happy's." Natsu said, walking around the area.

Still climbing, they could see Natsu hand have a flame on it, giving him more light. Grunting, Lucy got in front of Kara. Kara, who's looking down saw Team Natsu, looking at them

"Move your fat ass." Kara hissed  
"They saw us?" Lucy asked, almost grabbing a snake  
"No shit, Sherlock." Kara said, sarcastically  
"Just shut up and climb." Lucy growled  
"You're in front of me, I can't go any faster."

Climbing up faster, Lucy broke the surface. Standing quickly, she started running, with Kara, who now has Happy on her shoulder. Giving him an annoyed look, Kara said

"Don't you have wings."

Happy blinked, starting to fly in the air, saying,  
"Aye."  
"I can see why you want to kill that cat." Kara mumbled  
Lucy giggled  
"He's annoying, isn't he?"  
Kara hummed her agreement.

Running faster, they crashed into someone. Moaning in pain, Kara and Lucy lifted themselves up, only to see who they crashed into.  
"Can this day get any worse?" Lucy whined, staring at Kara, who got off the person she crashed into.

* * *

"Why are they running?" Lisanna asked, panting  
"Who knows." Gray shrugged  
"We need to hurry." Erza said  
"Haven't you guys thought maybe she doesn't want to see you?" Jellal wondered

Natsu tensed  
"We just want to see if she's fine and bring her back to Fairy tail." he declared  
"Think Natsu, why did she run away?" Jellal interrogated

Natsu kept silent, wondering why. Lisanna put a hand on his shoulder  
"She'll come back, I know she will." Lisanna spoke softly

Erza looked at her, surprised  
"Aren't you in love with Natsu?"  
"No, I think I was blinded by jealously, that it got me thinking I was in love with my best friend. I love Natsu like a brother." Lisanna smiled  
"That's why I'm hoping Lucy and I can become great friends." Lisanna replied

Gray ruffled her hair, while Natsu and Erza smiled, Jellal nodded  
"She will as long as she's back on the team with all of us." Natsu grinned  
"I-I can still be on the team?" Lisanna claimed  
"Yup, and besides you want to become great friends with Luce, then you have to get to know her as a teammate." Erza said

Jellal looked around the cave, while Natsu was looking up at a hole by the wall.  
"Think they climbed up there, pyro?" Gray asked  
"They're up there." Natsu said, ignoring the comment

Lifting his hand up, flames burst out light, all of them could make out the two figures. Seeing Kara's violet eyes look down at them, they started climbing again.

"This is a really good work out." Lisanna declared after climbing all the way to the top.  
"How do you know?" Gray asked, climbing beside her  
"Well, first the running, dodging, jumping, and ducking. Second the climbing, then running again, diving in deep waters, and climbing again, and I seriously wouldn't be surprised if we had to run again."

Gray blinked thrice  
"At least we're catching up with her." Jellal said up ahead

Sniffing the air, Natsu growled  
"What is it Natsu?" Erza asked, when he growled suddenly  
"Saber." He responded

Glimpsing at each other once, they started running again.  
"A lot of running." Gray grumbled to Lisanna, who giggled

* * *

Seeing Sting on the ground and Kara quickly getting off of him, was really funny. Happy flew around singing

"They _liiike_ each other."  
"Shut up, you stupid cat." Kara shouted

Grabbing Lucy's hand, ran past the dragon slayer duo and their exceeds, Lucy grabbed Happy's tail,right before going back into the woods.  
Watching them run, Sting stood up and wiped dust off his cloths.

"What do you think they were running from?" Lector asked, staring sadly that he didn't get to spend time with them  
Sniffing the air, Rogue looked at Sting  
"Natsu." they said together

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu shouted, glaring at them, pausing when he smelt Lucy and Kara there.  
"Mission." Rogue said, arms crossed  
"Where's Lucy?" Natsu growled

A cocky smirk crossed Sting's lips, he shrugged  
"Why would we tell you, when they don't want to be found?"  
"Tell me, where they are you bastard." Natsu yelled

Sting pointed his gaze at the rest of Natsu's team. Growing impatient, Team Natsu were starting to get antsy. Walking past Sting, Natsu glared before running after Lucy's scent, along with the others. Standing there silently, they watched as Lucy stumbled over a branch, Kara walking after her. Happy flying around Lucy's head. Scooping Lector into her arms, Kara nodded a thanks to Sting.

"So are we traveling together?" Lector wondered from his place in Kara's arms  
"Might as well join Sabertooth." Lucy said, Happy on her head

Rogue nodded while Sting smirked cockily, walked over to Kara and put an arm around her shoulders  
"I knew you'd miss me."  
"Yes, I missed that cocky arrogant attitude of yours." Kara said sarcastically, shrugging off his arm

Walking the ways towards Sabertooth, Lucy talked to Happy and Lector, who is still in Kara's arms. The dragon slayer duo were just looking at the damage on their body, sweat, dirt, and blood here and there. Both of them caught up, falling in step with them as Lucy explained their condition.

* * *

I really hope you liked it. Review plz.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, now I really need your opinion if you want another chapter with singing in it or not. Review if you want the characters singing and I hope you like my story.

* * *

Walking into Sabertooth, Lucy just gaped at it with wide eyes, along with Happy. Kara was just watching in amusement as the guild tensed, the guild Master, stood up with Minerva by his side. Now standing a few feet away from two fairies, Jiemma glared at them, making Lucy look away, with Happy cowering behind her. Kara, however, looked at him, bored.

"You really need to work on that glare if you want to scare me." she said, looking at her finger nails, before glancing up at him  
"Do you want to die?" Jiemma hissed  
"You couldn't lay a finger on me, even if you use all of your magic." Kara said, looking around the guild, before raising an eyebrow  
"You're guild is really work." Kara commented, ignoring Lucy's 'shut-up' look.

A blinding of white light hit Kara, only smoke surrounded the area. The guild started laughing, only Lucy and Happy weren't, looking at Sting and Rogue, who were chuckling slightly.

"That all you got?" a voice in the smoke asked

Wind blew around the area, revealing an unscathed Kara, whose arms were crossed in front of her chest, looking at Jiemma in question. Said man stepped back in shock when her eyes were red.

"De la Vega." he muttered  
"And Cross." Kara said, watching him in curiosity  
"You're one of those devil children. Are you the oldest?" Jiemma asked, taking another step away from her  
"The sixth actually." Kara said, tilting her head, eyes back to violet

Jiemma almost fell down, his face in a mask of horror, while Minerva was looking at her father shocked, along with the rest of the guild. Kara walked over to him, a wicked smirk on her face, before she looked at him.

"I'm the real devil child, Jiemma." she said, still smirking  
"Kara, no need to scare him." Lucy said, putting a hand on said girl's shoulder

Kara chuckled lowly  
"More like not making him piss his pants."  
"Kara!" Lucy screeched, making Kara run behind someone closest to her, which happen to be Sting, covering her ears, whimpering. Glaring at Lucy, who is putting her hands up in surrender, she rubbed her still ringing ears. After coming from behind Sting, Kara's still glaring at Lucy.

"What can I do for you, Kara?" Jiemma asked  
"We would like to join your guild." Kara said, looking at Lucy only

Nodding, Jiemma stamped the guild crest on them, Kara's on her right shoulder in dark purple, Lucy's on the left side of her stomach in baby blue. Minerva was towering over Lucy, who in return leaned back a little uncomfortable.

"Luce, come on, we still need to train you." Kara said, pushing herself off a pillar, and walked towards said girl.  
Glaring at her teacher, she hissed out  
"We trained all the way here, and I want to relax, so shut the hell up."  
Kara smirked devilishly  
"Oh how cute you think you have a choice." with that, Kara picked Lucy up, and swinged her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
"Minerva, you wanna come?" Kara asked, looking over her other shoulder

Minerva blinked  
"I can show you different techniques from your magic." Kara explained  
"Sure." and with that all three of them left, to find a training ground.

* * *

Happy looked at Lector as he watched him fly around the guild  
"What?" Happy asked, setting down to the cat  
"How can you fly?" Lector wondered  
Happy blinked  
"You can't fly?"  
Lector shook his head

Happy, then started thinking  
"Ever since I was born."

Lector and Frosh looked at each other before looking at Happy  
"Do you know how?" Lector asked  
"Can Happy tell Frosh?" Frosh asked  
Happy looked troubled  
"I can't tell you because I've always been able to summon my wings."

Lector nodded in understanding, before turning and explaining it carefully to Frosh.

* * *

Training with both Minerva and Kara is hell for Lucy. Minerva was actually surprised at how Kara knew about the different techniques that involved her magic. Although Minerva promised on her life to only use those attacks if life threatened. Minerva was actually having fun with Lucy and Kara, she was also shocked when Lucy didn't hold a grudge against her to torturing her in the games. Seeing Kara carry a very scathed Lucy on her back, she wondered if this was really want Fairy tail was like.

"Do you think us three could make up a team?" Kara asked softly  
"I would like that." Minerva said, smiling for the first time  
"We could make the most powerful team if we keep training me." Lucy whispered, grinning at Minerva, who returned it.

* * *

Letting Rogue carry Lucy, they walked to the dragon slayers home. Walking into a random room, Kara collapsed on the bed. Curling into a ball, Kara quickly put the sheet on her. Hissing when the light came on, she looked to see Sting standing at the end of the bed, raising an eyebrow.

"There is a quest room next door." he said, walking to her side  
"You do realize I'm not moving any time soon right?" Kara asked, closing her eyes

Feeling Sting put an arm under her knees and back, she felt herself being lifted into his arms. Putting her face in the crook of his neck, blocking out the light, she could feel herself being lowered down onto a cold bed. She curled back into a ball, before hearing Sting close the door.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Lucy stretched, before setting her feet down on the cold, looking around the room she was in. Seeing Kara open the door, made Lucy smile, changing when Kara closed the door. Minerva came in after the second Lucy was done. A tray of food in her hands, she set it on the bed, and started talking about the training and team.

"What are we going to call ourselves?" Kara asked  
"The saber chicks?" Lucy shrugged  
"I'd rather be tortured then be called a chick." Minerva said  
"Ditto." Kara agreed

Thinking things over, Lucy had nothing, while Kara and Minerva were having trouble thinking about the name.  
"How about we go on a mission, instead of thinking about it?" Kara asked  
Having both of them nod, they went to the guild and picked a mission

* * *

A month later, Team Neoprit walked into Sabertooth guild. Lucy, Kara and Minerva pulled down their hoods that were connected to their cloaks. Sitting at a table, Kara worked on Lucy, who is the most injured. Minerva scolding her, making both of them laugh.

"Girls, where have you been?" Master Jiemma bellowed, making Kara wince, rubbing her ringing ear  
"Mission, Father." Minerva said face void of any emotion

Finishing Lucy up, Kara started on Minerva, who relaxed completely at Kara's light touch  
"How do you do this?" Minerva whispered once the guild's attention wasn't on them  
"Practice." Kara mumbled  
Minerva chuckled at her tone, she was exhausted, so is Lucy and her.

"You know what? Let's go to sleep." Lucy said, grabbing both Minerva and Kara's hand and walking out of the guild.

* * *

All three of them were laying down on the same bed, it's just big enough to fit ten people. Minerva laid in the middle as she used Kara's body heat. Lucy was already asleep along with the rest of them. Happy snuggling in Lucy's stomach.

~NINE MONTHS LATER~

* * *

I know, I know cliff hanger, just want you at the edge of your seats. I hope you enjoy my story, Plz review, I'll update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I really hope you like my story so far. Review plz or else I'll stop this story. Which I really don't. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Grand Magic Games were starting again, Lucy, Kara, Rufus, Sting, Rogue, and Orga, were the ones selected to participant in the games. Lucy's blond hair now goes to her mid-back, her attire changed, now she wears shorts going to her knees, and shirt stopping at her mid stomach showing off her guild crest, proudly. Kara didn't change, but her hair has gotten a little longer, while she kept her hair up all the time. And instead of wearing a heavy jacket, she now wears a sleeveless hoodie. She also had sliver mental bracelets adorning her biceps. Lucy was wearing sliver round bracelets on her left wrist. Lucy has gotten a lot stronger in the past few months, along with the rest of her team. Already arriving in Crocus, they checked into their inn. Seeing Sting and Rogue walk out to explore the city again, Kara and Lucy went with them, getting supplies while they were off fighting someone. Seeing a crowd, Kara and Lucy walked towards them, and made their way to the front. There in the center were Team Natsu with Team shadow gear. Lucy stayed where she was, hiding behind a man, while Kara walked out towards Sting and Rogue. Scooping both Lector and Frosh into her arms, she glanced at Fairy tail, before looking at her two teammates.  
**(A/N: Happy went back to Fairy tail after two months with Sabertooth.)**

"Come on, we need to go." Kara said, nodding towards their inn's direction

"Tsk." Sting said, before walking with her with Rogue  
"Oi! Don't go walking away from a fight." Natsu yelled

Stopping, Kara glimpsed past her shoulder, looking at Natsu  
"It's not much of a fight, when you would've been on the ground before you could blink."

Sting smirked cockily at him, before looking out to the crowd, catching the eye of Lucy, who nodded before walking back to the inn. Kara started walking, handing Frosh to Rogue, while Lector settled himself on Kara's shoulder.

"Where's Luce?" Gray asked, staring at the back of Kara's head  
"Somewhere around here. Why don't you go and find her?" Kara smirked, before disappearing with Rogue and Sting.

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, all teams got round for the sky labyrinth. And of course, Sabertooth came in first, with Fairy tail B, Raven tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and Fairy tail A.

"How do think they'll take it?" Lucy asked, walking out on the stadium  
Kara shrugged  
"As long as they don't start asking questions, I think we're good."  
"Yeah, so relax." Sting said, putting an arm around Lucy's shoulders

"And in first place, SABERTOOTH." Mato yelled  
"With Sting's long-lost twin sister, Lucy Eucliffe." Mato shouted into the mic

Walking out onto the stadium, Lucy shrugged off Sting's arm, making him chuckle. Kara looked around seeing almost all the teams look in shock to see her and Lucy. Giggling, Lucy waved at the audience, making them cheer. Kara winked at them, making guys swoon. Sting gave them his cocky smirk, making every single girl scream. Rufus smiled, with Ogra lifting a fist in the air, while Rogue stayed emotionless. The crowd was going crazy, causing Kara to chuckle while Lucy smiled, giggling.

"Luce, why are you with the saber idiots? They're forcing you, aren't they?" Natsu said, jumping to conclusions  
Kara snorted, while Lucy looked at them, grinning  
"Because they're my guild mates, and they're not forcing us. Besides why would I leave my brother?" Lucy crooked her head to the side a little, confused  
"Natsu, we joined Sabertooth, because Lucy wanted to and Luce found her brother." Kara smirked, trying not to laugh

Sting put his arm around Lucy's shoulders, smirking when he heard Natsu growl.  
"Yup, I finally found her, and I'm not giving her up."  
"I wish you luck, salamander, you'll need it." Lucy smirked, before she and Sting walked back to their teammates.

* * *

The games 'Seek' was a very odd game to everyone, but after explaining, everyone got it, sort of. Seeing Rufus in the lead, Lucy started cheering him on, while Kara was smiling.

"Go Rufus." were the cheers of girls, who are in love with him.

Watching him pull something out of his pocket, the Sabertooth guild smirked  
"I didn't think he would actually use it." Kara commented, chuckling when he defeated his opponent.

Rufus found his goal, making Sabertooth in the lead. Lucy hugged Sting, making the said guy grin, hugging her back.

"You act like we won the games already." Ogra chuckled  
"But we will." Minerva said, almost scaring everyone, expect Lucy and Kara, who felt her presence a while ago  
"You really need to stop that." Rufus said  
"Why? It's fun." Minerva smirked  
"It really is funny how you guys almost scream." Kara teased, poking Rogue cheek, while he glared at her

"Now for the battles, Kara from Sabertooth and Natsu Dragneel from Fairy tail." Mato shouted  
"Sweet." Kara cracked her knuckles

Walking out onto the field, Kara and Natsu stood at different sides of the stadium, Kara looking him over, smirking. Natsu looked like he was trying to think of a way to defeat her.

"How about a deal?" Natsu asked suddenly, making the audience go quiet  
"What?" Kara asked back  
"If I win, you and Luce come back to Fairy tail, if you win, well, you can decide."  
Kara looked back at Lucy, who nodded in response  
"Do we have a deal?" Natsu interrogated  
"We have a deal." Kara nodded

"Begin."

"Fire dragon's roar." Natsu screamed

Fire hit Kara, as she stood there. Natsu stood up, grinning, thinking he won. The wind picked up, taking fire with it. Kara's figure took be seen, walking out of the flames, looking at Natsu, she asked

"That all you got?"

With that, Natsu started attacking with different styles. Kara was behind him in an instant, she slammed her palm against his spine, causing him to fly to the other side of the field. Standing up shaking, Natsu ran to Kara, fist hitting her stomach. Kara hit the wall, before falling, kneeling down, grunting. Standing back up, Kara spit out blood.

"Not bad, but you could do better." Kara said, disappearing.  
"Boo." a voice whispered in his ear, making him turn, only to get punched by Kara

Flying through the air before smashing against a wall. Groaning, he got up, running towards Kara with a flamed fist, ducking into crouch position, Kara round kicked his legs, causing him to fall. Before he even hit the ground, Kara's leg kicked his stomach, making him couch up blood when his back hit the ground hard. Back flipping, landing on her hands, she did another flip, landing on her feet. Glancing at Natsu, struggling to get up, she walked over to him, before crashing her right foot against his chest, forcing him down.

"You lose." Kara said, walking over him and walking towards her guild

"And the winner is Kara of Sabertooth." Mato exclaimed, the crowd going wild, as Kara waved at them

Reaching her team, she got tackled by Lucy  
"You won." she grinned then frowned when Kara wasn't smiling  
"What's wrong?" Minerva asked, placing a hand on her shoulder  
"He was testing my strength, the reason why I didn't use any of my magic, speed, and strength. Keep your eyes open." Kara warned, glancing at Fairy tail, who were looking at them.

Seeing Natsu look at her in disbleif, Kara smirked cockily, somewhat like Sting, and flipped him off.

"Now for the next battle. Mirajane from Fairy tail against..."

* * *

I hope you like it. Review plz. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so far so good. I hope you like. Review plz.

* * *

"Mirajane from Fairy tail against Lucy Eucliffe from Sabertooth." Mato shouted  
The audience growing louder.

Lucy jumped over the barrier separating the audience and the battlefield. She walked to the middle, stopping a few feet away from Mira, who looked torn now. Kara watched as Lucy tried not to hug her, but she stayed strong.

'_Kara, I don't think I can do this.'_ Lucy said in her head  
'_It's a battle, Luce, focus, even if you do lose, everyone in Sabertooth won't care. We can always score with the different games.'_ Kara thought

Seeing Kara and Lucy talking through their minds, Minerva put a hand on Kara's shoulder.

'_Luce, you can do this, you're strong, show them, they can't throw you away like they did.'_ Minerva thought, smiling slightly

Lucy straighten up, her face void of any emotion, startling Mira. Seeing as Lucy got her confidence back, Sabertooth grinned. Getting into a fighting stance when she watched Kara. Kara rose an eyebrow at her stance, looking towards Minerva, who shrugged in confusion.

"She must have been watching me train." Kara muttered  
"Begin."

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

Wincing, Lucy sat in the Sabertooth's meeting, Minerva dressing her wounds, while Kara and Sting were discussing something she couldn't hear. Knocking came from the door, Kara walked over, opening the door, only to feel a hand grab her arm, almost dragging her out of the room if not, Sting hadn't pulled her away from the door. Natsu fell face first on the floor, and seeing both team Fairy tail A and B there, Kara rose an eyebrow.

"Remember our deal, you guys have to come back to Fairy tail." Natsu grinned  
"You do realize that was only for our battle, right?" Kara asked, making Natsu frown  
"No, it was for both." Natsu said, dead serious

Shaking her head, she pushed him out the door, then slammed it. Leaning against the wall, Kara could feel a headache coming on. Sighing, she left for her room. Going into her bathroom, she turned on the water, then took off her cloths and got into the shower.

* * *

Sting and Lucy were watching a movie, when Kara came out, wearing one of Sting's shirt with her knee-length spandex shorts. Her hair down, and slightly wet. Sitting by Lucy, she watched the movie, aware of someone looking at her.

"What?" she asked  
"Why are you wearing my shirt?" Sting asked, blinking  
Kara shrugged  
"I needed a shirt." she answered simply

Lucy looked between the two, before standing up and going to bed. Kara could feel Sting playing with a strand of her hair, glancing over her shoulder, she could see him watching t.v.

"I'm going to bed." Kara stated, standing up, only to be pulled back down and felt warm lips on her cheek  
"Night." Sting smirked

Kara rolled her eyes, before walking towards her room. Closing the door, Kara slid down the door, her whole face red, bringing her knees to her chest, Kara breathed, trying to calm her heart.  
"He's just playing with you, Kara." she whispered to herself

She pushed herself up, before turning off the lights and climbing into bed. Pulling the covers over her figure, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

Sting was sitting on his bed, a hand over his face, hiding his blush, and trying to will it down. He kissed Kara's cheek, sure he wanted to kiss her, but she might not like him. Wait. Since when did he care if she liked him or not? Sighing, he laid down frustrated. Closing his eyes, he let his worries drift away.

* * *

That's it, I hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I seriously need your guys vote if you want another chapter with songs in them. Hope you like, review plz.

* * *

Everyone was wondering how this happened. One minute the crowd was cheering, and then nothing. Glancing at each other, all the teams looked out and no one was there. The sky was gray and rain was pouring down. Walking out, Kara hissed, before slamming up against the wall by her teammates, holding her arm.  
Looking at it, the skin was pulling itself back together. Finally seeing it heal, all the teams meet up at the Sabertooth booth. They watched as Kara slid down the wall, gripping her arm, that was gushing something green out. Pulling her legs to her chest, Kara watched as the poison coming out of her arm, wincing when some of her blood came out.

"What just happened?" Gray asked, looking at Kara in confusion  
"It's not doing anything to me." Erza said, her hand out in the rain  
Kara snorted  
"Of course not, you guys are weak to feel anything from that poison."

Sting bent down in front of her, and grabbed her arm, making her flinch at the new pain washing over her body. Hissing at him, when he trailed his fingers against the closing cut.

"Stop." Kara whimpered, making everyone in the room, freeze

Looking up, everyone could see the pained expression on her face, her eyes closed. Whimpering quietly when Sting let go of her arm, she hissed quietly when something else came out. Using her left arm, she dug into her bag, pulling out a dagger, before stabbing it into her wound. Wincing when she pulled it out, everyone could see more poison coming out of her wound.

"It's clean now." she whispered, closing her eyes

Wendy kneeled down beside her, healing for wound. Standing up shaking, Kara grabbed her cloak and put it on, placing the hood on, she tried to walk, but she fell.

"Dammit." she growled  
"What?" Lucy said, running to her side  
Kara scoffed  
"Of course he would want me to stay still."  
Lucy's eyes widen with Minerva, who was on the other side of Kara. Minerva placed her hand on Kara's calf, making said girl, wince.  
"Is it the poison you told us about?" Minerva questioned, her voice soft, she didn't like seeing her in pain.  
"Mhmm." Kara hummed

Everyone, who didn't know what was going on, looked at each other quickly before looking at the three girls.

"We need to move." Kara said, trying to push herself up  
"Get on." Sting said, startling Kara when he appeared in front of her suddenly

Sighing, Kara got on his back, grabbing her arms around his shoulders loosely, and feeling him put his hands under her knees. She could feel a blush coming so she buried her face in the back of his neck, whimpering at the slight pain traveling up to her waist. Making sure her arms and legs were covered, with her hood up, she nodded when she was ready. Sting could feel her breathing quicken up a little.

Walking out into the rain, Kara winced at the pain, slowly going to her stomach. Minerva looked at Kara, worried. Rufus and Orga looked at each other in confusion.

"What exactly is this poison, Lucy, Minerva?" Rogue asked, making the two girls look at each other  
"It's a poison that makes the person paralyzed, making it easier to kill them, however, Kara explained this poison makes the victim feel so much pain that only her and her family survived it. Kara can survive ten times the amount of poison in her body."

"But I thought she said, her wound was clean?" Sting asked, glancing side-ways at Kara, who looked away promptly  
"When the poison enters the body, they feel pain traveling all over, even if the poison is out, they'll still feel pain." Lucy said, watching Kara gritting her teeth, to stop from crying out

"Kara?" Minerva put a hand on her shoulder, making a strangled cry came out of Kara's throat as she flinched, closing her eyes  
Quickly taking her hand her shoulder, she looked at Kara more worried.  
"It's spending slower, that means he made sure I won't move for a while. I'm almost at my limit." Kara whimpered out, placing her face in the crook of Sting's neck.  
"She's burning up." Sting said  
"Kara, didn't you say when your father poisoned you, you would only get sick?" Lucy asked, forgetting that only she knew, well along with Minerva  
"Now that I remember you did say that." Minerva pointed out, her slanted eyes looking at Kara flushed face  
"Yes." she whispered

Everyone stared at all three, well in Sting's case, two. They all were shocked in disbelief. Erza watched as Kara slightly tighten her grip on Sting, when she hissed in pain. Wendy stepped towards her, ready to heal when Kara glared at her.

"Don't," she snapped, scaring Wendy "if you heal me, you'll go through this."  
"Who would do this to their own child?" Mira gasped  
"I'm a disgrace to my father, so he doesn't see himself as a father for me." Kara said, groaning  
"It's almost over, isn't it?" Minerva asked, walking beside Sting, looking back at Kara  
Kara hummed in response, letting her eyes close.

* * *

Setting Kara down when they found a cave out of the city, Sting let her lean against him. Looking at Lucy, everyone watched as they were having a glaring contest.

"Explain." he growled  
"Fine." with that Lucy explained the poison and Kara's story, with Minerva filling in when her voice got dry.

* * *

"Now, you know." Minerva sighed  
"Kara suffered from all that." Lector cried  
"What's going on?" the voice everyone didn't expect

Everyone looked to see Kara sit up, her hood falling down to her back, rubbing her eyes. Seeing everyone look at her in shock and pain. She looked at Lucy, who looked away, guilty. Then looked Minerva, who stared at her for a little, before looking away from her.

"You told them, didn't you?" Kara questioned, crossing her legs  
"Yeah." both of them muttered  
"That's okay. They were going to need to know anyway." Kara said  
"So, this is your father's doing?" Sting wondered  
"Pretty much." Kara shrugged

Lucy ran to her, tackling her in a hug, Kara groaned

"I've never seen you in that much pain."  
"Thanks for the unbearable headache." Kara said sarcastically

Sting looked his teammates, before glancing back at Kara, who was now sitting up, with Lucy's arms still wrapped around her middle. Minerva joined her teammates, putting her arms around Kara's neck, sighing in relief. Kara patted her back, telling her, she's fine.

"Kara," Kara looked at Sting "is it true your father, tried to kill you when you were with him?"  
Kara froze, making the two girls hugging her, move quickly away  
"They didn't need to know that much." she hissed  
"And yes."

Standing up, she walked towards the entrance of the cave, and watched as thunder started to roll in.

"It's starting." she stated  
"What's started?" Natsu asked

Looking behind her, and looked everyone in the eye.  
"War."

* * *

That's all I got. Hope you enjoy. Review plz. Later.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

* * *

"War?" everyone asked  
"He wanted to catch me off guard, even though he knows I always keep my guard up." Kara said, looking at the sky  
"Let's get back to the tournament stadium."  
"Why?" Laxus asked, walking up to her  
"Because this was a warning." with that she walk out of the cave, and started running back.

Lucy was by her side, while Minerva was on the other side of Lucy, Sting, somehow could keep up, glancing at Kara, he said

"You have a lot of explaining to do."  
"No I don't." she growled

As the two glared at each other, they made it back to their quarters. Lucy fell to the ground, making Rogue catch her.  
"You still need training, Luce." Kara chuckled  
Lucy only groaned as she leaned against Rogue, Natsu glared at the back of his head.

Minerva froze, Kara, who looked at her, rose an eyebrow  
"What's wron-" Kara trailed off, feeling faint  
"The hell?" she muttered before she hit the ground

"Kara!" everyone yelled

* * *

Sorry, I have writers block at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I'm still sorta in a writer's block at the moment so I'm going to try to see if I can continue this story. Enjoy.

* * *

~STING'S POV~

"What the hell happened?" I shouted, placing myself next to Kara's fallen body  
"How should we know?" Lucy shot back  
Glaring at her, I picked up Kara carefully in bridal style. The Games were cancelled like last year, walking towards my room, since it was closer, kicking the door open, and kicking it closed. I walked over to my bed, and set Kara down, as her cloak was used as a blanket. Some of her bangs clinged to her cheek, I put the strands behind her ear.

"You're in love with her." a voice startled me  
"No, I'm not."  
"You're lying." Minerva said, sitting on the end of the bed, watching me

I stayed silent, not even looking at her. I just watched as Kara inhaled and exhaled slowly. Running my hand through my already messy hair, I groaned in frustration. Minerva chuckled in amusement, before leaving. Sitting in the chair across from the bed, I rested my arm on the chair arm, and put my chin on my palm.

"Why do you do this to me?" I questioned quietly

* * *

~LUCY'S POV~

Sitting on the couch with Fairy tail and the rest of Sabertooth, was awkward, to say the least. Seeing Minerva come in, made me sigh out in relief. Scooting over a little. Minerva sat down, leaning against my shoulder.

"He's whipped." she stated  
"I knew it." I exclaimed, grinning madly  
"Why are they here?" Minerva asked, nodding her head towards Fairy tail  
I shrugged "I have no idea."

Nodding, she leaned back against the couch, bringing me with her. Natsu mumbled something, making my ears twitch.

"What was that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow  
"How can you be friends with someone who tortured you?" he growled  
I glared at him, making him flinch  
"Don't talk about my family like that." I hissed  
"They're not your family." he hissed back, standing  
Glancing at him, I sighed, causing him to grin  
"You're not worth my time. Leave." I said

Seeing them stare at me in disbelief, they sat/stood frozen. Chuckling in amusement, I watched them try and process the words I said into their minds.

"I believe my twin said to leave." Sting's voice came from the left, where I was. Feeling him sit on the couch arm, I laid my head on his lap, glaring at Fairy tail. Feeling him play with my hair, I smiled softly, eyes closed.  
"How can be so calm when he's near you? He laughed at you being tortured. _Laughed_." Natsu snarled, his body tense  
"He's my twin brother, I care for him deeply, like I do with Kara and Minerva." I replied simply, my eyes half-lidded

Hearing the table in between us break of the amount of force Natsu put in, I opened my eyes fully, looking him dead in the eyes, I opened my mouth to say something, when Kara came in, like she wasn't poisoned or asleep. Her stance held confidence and death for those who mess with her guild, her family. I always envied her for that. Seeing her sleeveless jacket on, I smiled, knowing she's back.

"What are you doing?" Her tone sharp, her eyes piercing through Natsu's, making him flinch and take a step back  
"Nothing, we were just talking." Erza said, standing up from her seat near Natsu  
Kara's gaze went to hers,  
"Really, because I can feel Lucy's discomfort in having you here, and insulting her brother." I didn't think her tone could become sharper until now

I removed my head from Sting's lap, and moved over a little, letting Sting sit in my current spot. Grabbing my arms around his right arm, I laid my head on his shoulder, watching Kara glare at Fairy tail. I chuckled when everyone shrinked back in fear, even Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Makarov, and Erza. Feeling Minerva lay her head on my shoulder, I moved to make both of us comfortable, watching the stare off. It's very amusing then anything I've ever seen. I cleared my throat, saving Fairy tail from losing their minds, which have already lost, so I think it would be from losing more of their minds. Nodding at Kara, who sat down on the couch's left arm, nearest to us. I opened my mouth and said

"You really need to leave, I'm not coming back unless my family are allowed to come with me."  
I felt Sting tense along with Minerva, who buried her face in my hair. Kara was looking at me concern, which I nodded easing her slightly  
"Other than that, I will not return."

Master Jiemma stiffen, when he heard that. After a while with Sabertooth, he and I have gotten along...somewhat. I watched as he turned his gaze to Minerva, then me. I sighed inaudible, before looking at my twin, seeing him nod, I looked back at Fairy tail, who had a lot of members pleading.

"Then stay." a voice said, void of all emotion  
Everyone's head snapped towards Natsu's direction, slightly shocked  
"If you want to stay with a weak guild, then you're more than perfect to fit here, since you are weak." he said, smirking  
Kara's glared at him with hatred, standing up, but I hummed, making her calm down barely.  
"Really, who tied with Mira." I said, my voice oddly calm  
Kara's sudden chuckle, startled everyone

"Last chance to run, before you literally piss her off." Kara smiled evilly  
"What's she going to do? Summon her spirits?" Natsu asked, taunting  
Rolling my eyes, I grinned, standing up, letting go of Sting's arm and almost making Minerva fall. As I straighten, I could see Minerva and Kara's smirk widen, making almost everyone afraid.

"Should I punish them, brother dear?" I asked, my voice of a child  
"I do not know, sister darling." he answered, observing them  
"How about you, honey?" I asked Minerva, without looking at her  
"I couldn't care less." she replied  
"Kara, dear?" I asked, grinning  
"Do whatever, sweetheart." Kara said, looking at me in amusement at their given name  
"Rogue sweetie, what about you?" I chuckled quietly, already knowing the answer  
"Not interested."

Kara sighed in annoyance and eagerness. Grinning ear to ear, I looked back at Fairy tail, then Natsu, who looked back at me, like I wasn't there.  
"If I recall correctly, you were the one, who wanted to bring me back." Saying that made him flinch the slightest  
"And that you were very anxiety about me." I smirked when he stepped away from me

"Luce, I think we should ALL go to bed." Minerva said, stopping me from freaking Natsu out  
I pouted "You guys never let me have any fun."  
Sting face-palmed along with some of Sabertooth members  
"It's not even noon yet." Rogue pointed out  
"Yes but worrying about Kara is very tiring." Minerva said

"Night." I said, walking past Fairy tail to get to my room. I closed the door, before plopping down on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

~STING'S POV~

Chuckling when I heard my sister plop on her bed, and hear her slight low breathing. Glancing at Kara, who sat back down after Lucy left, yet her eyes lingered on Natsu, glaring. Placing my hand on her bare shoulder, she looked at me, while I shook my head, signaling her to stop, which she did. Minerva had yet to snap at Fairy tail, but seeing her about to pass out, Kara picked her up in bridal style and walked out of the room.

"Time for you to leave." Rogue said plainly  
"We're not leaving." Erza said, glaring at us

Seeing Kara walk back into the room and went to my side immediately, arms crossed as she stared at Erza. Erza broke first, looking away from Kara's direction in general.

"And why won't you leave?" she asked, her tone getting sharper  
"We'll leave when we have you and Lucy." Gray said for the first time  
Glaring at Gray, I stood up and walked towards my room with Kara, who's wrist was in my grip  
"You'll never take Lucy or Kara away from Sabertooth." I snapped, opening my door, pulling Kara into the room and glared at Fairy tail one last time, before I slammed the door.  
Placing my palms against Kara's cheeks to see if she was fine. She placed her hands over mine, and pulled them away from her cheeks.  
"I'm fine, really." Kara whispered  
"Are you sure?" I asked lowly  
Kara just hummed in response, before grabbing Lector, who magically appears out of nowhere. She laid down, staring at the ceiling. I laid next to her, feeling the tension still in the air.

"This is a very interesting year." I commented  
Kara laughed, "Well, what do you expect from Fairy tail?"  
I shrugged, before sighing.

* * *

The air was still thick, Fairy tail wanting their fairies back, while Sabertooth wanted to keep the girls, who showed the guild not everything was about power. So they sat there, glaring each other down, while the smart ones left and took a nap.

* * *

Well, that's it. Hoped you enjoy. Review plz.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry if this is late. Hope you enjoy. Review plz.

* * *

~KARA'S POV~

Waking up from my nap, I took notice of something warm against my back and around my waist. Looking over my shoulder, I came face to face with Sting. I felt my face burn bright red, before I was sitting in a chair across from him. Watching him lay on his back and his chest breathing in and out slowly made me relax for some reason.

'_You're in love with him Kara._' a voice said in my head _'I don't love Sting, it would just be weird. Great, now I'm talking to myself_.' I groaned, placing my head in my hands.

Standing up, and walking out of the room, I noticed Fairy tail wasn't here anymore, or the rest of Sabertooth. Plopping myself on the couch, I brought my knees to my chest, and grabbed my arms around them. Sighing, I closed my eyes, and took deep breaths.

"_Perche' non questi incubo? Perche' ho ancora pensi di loro?"_ **(1)** I muttered  
"_Kara_, _abbiamo trovato voi. Abbiamo torvato si."_ a deep voice said, making me tense **(2)**

I stood up quickly and looked at the seven people I've been training to rescue.

* * *

~NORMAL POV~

Kara stood there, shell-shocked. Standing there were no other than Aqua, Zorro, Alan, Kyle, Kathy, Kevin, and Kelly. Aqua, light violet eyes, tan, average height, red hair with blond streaks going to her lower back. Zorro, tan, light violet eyes , red spiky hair blond tips, average height. Alan, tan, greyish violet eyes, blond spiky hair, much like Lucy's spirit Leo, six feet. Kyle, red spiky hair, tan, violet eyes, same height as Alan. Kathy, blond hair with red streaks going to her mid-back, lightly tanned, greyish violet eyes, average height. Kevin, short spiky light golden red hair, tan, same height as Kyle, violet eyes. Kelly, light golden red hair in pigtails, going under her shoulder blades, violet eyes much like her twin's, tan, and going to her twin's shoulder. All the guys were muscular, no surprise there.

"_Kara, abbiamo trovato."_ Aqua whispered, staring at her younger sister **(3)**

Kelly tackled Kara into the ground, making Kara leaning against the couch

"_Non ci lasciarae nuovamente."_ Kelly shouted, making Kara chuckle **(4)**  
"_Prometto, la principessa."_ Kara whispered, kissing Kelly's head **(5)**

Hearing a lot of doors open, and seeing all the guilds, excluding Raven tail. They watched as Kara was being questioned in a language they didn't know. Sting glanced at all of them. Seeing the violet eyes, and red/blond hair, skin tone, he figured those were Kara's siblings. Kara lite up, a soft smile placed on her lips as she got hugged by her siblings.

"_Guerra sta per cominciare presto, lil sis." _Zorra said, looking at everyone in the room **(6)**  
"_Abbiamo bisogno di preparare immediatamente."_ Aqua said **(7)**  
"_Capisco_." Kara muttered, rocking a crying Kelly slowly **(8)**

* * *

**Okay, I just had to add Kara's siblings in this. Hope you enjoy this. Plz review.**

**1: Why won't these nightmares go away? Why do I still think of them?  
2:Kara, we found you, we found you  
3:Kara, we have found you  
4:Don't leave again. Promise me.  
5: I promise, princess.  
6: War is about to being, lil sis.  
7: We need to prepare immediately  
8: I see**

**Okay, I don't really know if some of these are right but bare with me plz. and thanks for the reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

The language I'm using in Italian. Okay so enjoy.

* * *

~LUCY'S POV~

I watched Kara hug her siblings, I noticed Sting's body rigid, making me smile. Walking towards Kara her siblings, I placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look at me. She smiled softly, before stepping to my side. My hand falling to my side, I watched in curiosity as Kara talked in, what I presume is her language,

"Everyone, this is Aqua, Zorro, the first twins." Kara announced  
I waved slightly  
"Alan, Kyle, Kathy, Kevin, and Kelly." Kara pointed out  
Everyone exchanged 'Hey's' and 'Hello's'.

"So, what's going on?" Sting asked, sitting on the couch  
"War." the De la Cross siblings chorused  
We all tensed  
"War?" I asked  
"Luce, you and Minerva know very well what my _father_ likes to do." Kara hissed, saying 'father' like it was a disease

I sighed before sitting down next to my brother, leaning against him. I placed my head in the crook of his neck, before sighing again. Remembering what she told me about her father wasn't very pleasant. I felt like vomiting, apparently my twin sensed it, since he started rubbing his hands up and down my forearm. Placing my head on his shoulder, I watched Kara sit next to me, and squeezed my knee in reassurance.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Minerva asked, sitting down the couch's' arm  
"I really don't know. Only a few people are unpredictable to me." Kara answered, slightly antsy

I nodded, slightly freaked knowing some people can be unpredictable to Kara  
Aqua sat down by Kara's feet, leaning against Kara's knees

"We couldn't find out what they were planning, so we can't really help with that." she said truthfully  
"Do you know anyone who would be willing to help your father?" Rogue asked, making Kara's body stiffen  
Seeing her eyes widen in shock, her bottom lip trembled, her expression one of pure terror  
"Kara? Kara? KARA!" Zorro yelled

"You don't think he would make him be in the war, do you?" Kara asked, her composure shaken  
Aqua, Kathy, Alan, Kyle, and Zorro tensed in shock, then shook  
"I wouldn't be so surprised if he did. When you're terrified of the guy, I seriously wouldn't be surprised." Alan said, oddly calm  
"Who is this 'he'?" Minerva asked

"He's the guy that tormented me, the only guy in this world to mentally scar me. He's the only one that made me scream and actually beg for him to stop. And yet I'm still alive when I shouldn't be." Kara said, voice dead, eyes dull, making me shake in fear  
"Who is this guy?" Master Jiemma, voice in fear, disbelief, and shock

"He's name is Crusher, 'cause that's what he does. He's more sadistic than anyone in this world, he takes pleasure in breaking people, and he still has a lot to break from me." Kara's voice sounded strain, I didn't like it  
"If you ever come upon him, and trust me you'll know, darkest eyes you'll ever seen, pale, and black hair, I want you to run," the dragon slayers, excluding Rogue, opened their mouths "He'll kill you once he knows you have contact to me." Kara glared at nothing

"I'll be damned before I let any of you die, so you'll run when you see him. Am I understood?" she left no room for arguing  
We all nodded slowly, making her relax slightly  
"Did you have more than one tormentor?" Sherry asked, pulling strands of her pink hair behind her ear, though she was staring at Kara

"Yes, she did," Kelly's the one who spoke "She at least had five, including our father."  
Aqua nodded, Kathy seated herself by Kara, playing with her hair  
"You don't let your hair down anymore, do you?" Kathy whispered softly  
Kara only shook her head, leaning her stiffen figure against the couch

"Just be safe and always have someone with you, the rest of my tormenters weren't the best, so I think they're easy to take down, but you never know if they got stronger." Kara said,

I grabbed my arms around her shoulders giving Kara a hug

"Luce, if you ever get taken, don't give them the pleasure in seeing you in pain, taunt them, they hate when they seem weak in front of my father." Kara whispered in my ear

I nodded slightly afraid. Letting her go, she leaned back against the couch near Kathy. Seeing everyone seated somewhere, looking horrified, and yet still processing her words.

"What time is it?" I asked, voice muffled in Sting's shoulder  
"Three o' clock." Natsu answered, glaring at Sting

Erza and Gray looked at me, then Natsu, then sighed. I rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are we going to do now that the games are cancelled?" Eve asked, sitting next to Wendy  
"I don't know." I said, sitting straight

* * *

~STING'S POV~

I watched as Lucy was thinking of a way of deciding what to do. Seeing her snap her fingers, she turned to Kara, who chuckled.

"We could train them." Lucy suggested, making Kara look at her  
"No, I'm can't train them, you guys are going to." Kara shook her head  
"But your training is more effective." Lucy whined, making me snort in laughter  
Lucy glared at me, making me put my hands up in surrender. Looking at Kara, I saw her look outside

"I'll be back." she muttered, walking out of the room

I walked out with her, falling into step with her, seeing the dark hallways was a little unsettling, especially with the feeling of being watched. I put an arm around Kara's shoulders, making sure she didn't wonder off. She didn't protest at all, she just wrapped an arm around my waist, making blood rush to my cheeks. Stepping out of the building, we casually scanned the area without it making people think we're looking for someone. Seeing no one, we started walking back. I heard something a few blocks away from us, I pulled Kara into an alleyway, and pinned her against the wall, hand over her mouth. Kara glared at me, then looked over my shoulder. She decided something, removed my hand and kissed me fully on my lips. My eyes widen in shock, before I closed them and kissed back. Hearing footsteps walk further from us, she broke apart from me, before getting out of my grip easily.

"Come on, we need to get back." she said, like nothing happened  
I was breathless, yet annoyed at her.

'_Did she just do that to hide us? Or did she really want to kiss me? Why does this have to be so complicated? Why can't life be easy?_ I thought to myself as we walked through the hallways and back into Saber tooth's rooms.  
"What was that about?" Ren asked

"Someone spying on us." Kara replied  
Everyone looked worried  
"So what did you do?" Kyle asked looking at me, murderously  
"Lead him away." I shrugged

"We need to prepare. Guys, you're going to be working with my brothers, while the girls with my sisters. I'll be checking something out." Kara nodded, before disappearing into her room, coming out with a bag over her shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." I stated  
Kara shook her head  
"No, I'm going alone. Behave." she warned  
"Later." she waved, before disappearing

I felt disappointed, before sighing in frustration  
'_Why does she confuse me?'_ I thought annoyed

The girls left, leaving, us guys to Kara's brothers. We gulped when they smirked very evilly.  
'_This is going to hurt_.' I thought uncomfortably

* * *

**Wonder what's going to happen. Hope you enjoyed this. Review plz, thanks. And I just couldn't resist the kiss, it was just tempting.  
Thanks for reviewing so far in my story even though I suck completely at this. Thanks and remember to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own anything, only the De la Vega Cross siblings. Thanks again for reviewing.**

* * *

Kara walked around the woods, glancing behind her a few times, knowing someone was following her. Her eyes darken a little when she saw a cliff. Sighing she turned left, jumping over a log and gripping a vine, hauling herself up and swinging across a mud pit. Landing a foot away from the mud, she walked while keeping her ears trained for that someone. Hearing a hiss a little off the right, she smirked. Turning around, she saw one of her tormenters.

"Spencer." she greeted casually  
"Bitch." he hissed

Giving him a once over, noticing he hasn't changed much. Same purple hair, orange eyes, shorter than her, pale like he were dead, broken nose, and very skinny, no muscle whatsoever. Kara wondered how he managed to become one of her tormenters. Shrugging that thought mentally, Kara watched as he continued to sink into the mud.

"How may I help you?" Kara asked sarcastically  
"Get me out and I'll kill you. Makes everybody happy." Spencer said

Shaking her head, she sat down on a fallen log near the mud like pond. She just sat there, looking at him in an intense gaze, making him squirm. Smirking when he started sinking faster, she chuckled

"Thanks for the information." she said, grinning before getting up and walking away.

A few miles away, she could hear his screams. She chuckled because after all, that mud was special, it crushes bones at a very slow pace if the victim is not out. Then the blood cells and organs slowly stop, making it harder to move and breath. Hearing one last scream, followed by silence made Kara sigh. Continuing on walking, she passed a cave, making her stop at the scent of fresh blood. Rolling her eyes, she continued walking off. Seeing the ocean a little ways off, she wondered how her family were doing. Snorting, she figured Sting was probably showing off about being able to keep up with her brothers training. She wondered how Lucy was doing with Fairy tail, and if she was going to fight Mira again. Remembering that was a little unsettling.

* * *

_The moment Mato said 'Begin' all hell broke loose. Lucy aimed a punch for Mira's jaw, only for Mira to block it. Lucy twisted her body around, lifted her leg, successfully in round kicking Mira in the gut. She staggered back a little, coughing. Lucy narrowed her eyes_

_"Just because I've been gone, doesn't mean I haven't trained, __**Mira**__." she hissed_

_"Of course not, Lucy." she muttered, standing straight and turning into Satan Soul, making Lucy smirk  
She could feel Kara rolling her eyes. Taking out her whip, she was glad she had Kara upgrade it.  
"Like a whip is going to defeat me." Mira stated  
"You're getting cocky Mira, don't be like my brother." Lucy smirked when she heard Sting's shout of '__**Hey**__.'_

_Fire took over the whip, the wind started picking up, making a somewhat of a smoke screen. Mira screamed, feeling the fire whip around her_ _torso. She was shot with light, making her fall. Seeing the smoke disappear, she saw Loke or Leo the lion._

_"Thanks, Loke."  
Loke kissed Lucy's cheek, making a certain dragon slayer glare at him,  
"Call me soon, princess." and he disappeared  
Lucy through a smirk at Natsu, before looking at Mira, who stood up, now was shell-shock_

_"Lucy, if that bastard ever touches you again, I'll kill him." Sting declared, making Saber tooth chuckle, Lucy smiled at his overly brother protectiveness. She ran towards Mira, who launched herself at Lucy, punching her in the stomach, making Lucy cough. Glaring, Lucy did a back flip, before getting into Kara's stance, and calmed her raging nerves. She faintly heard Kara chuckle, closing her eyes, Lucy concentrated on her surroundings. She breathed in, before snapping her eyes open, punching Mira's fist, making a shockwave. Staggering a bit away from each_ _other, they literally started a cat fight. Hair pulling, scratching, biting, hitting and kicking. The guys were cheering even louder. Kara had to stop herself from laughing out loud, though she just coughed in a poor attempt to her cover her laughter. They jumped apart three feet away from each other, gathering magic, they faced a palm at each other magic forming around their hand._

"**Sound out of the heavens, open the heavens, stars across the universe, show yourselves to me with all your brilliance! Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars. My aspect is perfection."**

_A magic circle formed at her feet, growing larger, the golden light shined, her hair blowing back, stars filled the sky._

_**"Open thy savage gate! 88 stars of the heavens…..Open! Urano Metria!"  
**__"Soul Extinction." Mira shouted as a dark purple beam at Lucy_

_The star beam shot at Mira. Both attacks collide, making wind blowing nearly making people fall. Smoke filled the area. When cleared, they_ _noticed both girls were knocked out._

_"Tie." Mato shouted_

_Kara was instantly by Lucy side, grabbed her whip and placed it on Lucy's belt._

_"Still need training I see." Kara chuckled, picking her up, and disappearing out of the stands.  
"I'm proud of you." both Kara and Sting whispered to her, when they reached their meeting room. Kara set her on the bed when she woke up._ _She shot up, looking at Sting, then Kara._

_"Did-did I win?" she asked  
"Tie." Minerva said walking into the room, already dressing Lucy's wounds_

* * *

Kara chuckled at that. It seemed Lucy was really pleased to at least tie with Mira. Kara couldn't help, but wonder, will Lucy be okay in this war? How far is she willing to sacrifice to stop this? Only a matter of time, when she gets an answer. Sighing, she jumped into the ocean, before swimming into the eastern direction.

* * *

Training with Kara's brothers was harder than any of the guys thought. They made you work your mind and body, something the guys didn't like to do. They make you control your anger, also something the guys had a hard time with. They make you _run _all over _Crocus twenty freakin' times._ The boys were not happy, all of them were now on the ground, shirtless, and _literally_ drenched in sweat. The girls were just wearing tank tops and shorts, they were pretty much envious of the boys at the moment. However the siblings look like they haven't broken a sweat.

"They need a lot of work." Kyle commented, getting a smack at the back of his head by Kelly  
"Ow." he whined  
"Shut up." she hissed  
Kevin wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulders and bringing her to her chest, he was chuckling in amusement.

"I wonder what Kara-nee is doing?" Kelly whispered, looking at Sting, who looked ready to pass out  
"With her, you never know." Alan claimed  
"This should be an interesting war. All the drama, romance, and people dieing." Zorro said

Aqua looked at him, and slowly inched away from him. Zorro shrugged at his siblings horrified expression  
"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Kathy asked

Rolling his eyes, Zorro leaned against the wall  
"It obvious there's going to be drama. I get enough of that from you, Aqua, and Kelly."

All three said girls glared deadly at him. Sighing since he's immune to the danger they were, Kelly's eyes scanned the field of bodies. Clapping her hands over her mouth, she shouted

"Come on, back to work."

All she got were people standing, groaning and moaning in pain. Some cussing using their limited vocabulary, some just glaring at the siblings for this cursed torturing. Yes, it is indeed torturing, they haven't even got _half_ of the torturing. And off they were into their groups, guys working together to get the task done quicker, while the girls were taking their time. Some looking at the guys, some muttering how idiotic they were, some in pure amusement, and some just looked rather bored.

"Guys are idiots." Minerva grumbled  
"Ditto." Lucy agreed, before turning and going back to work.

* * *

**Well, that's it. And I completely ****_suck_**** at fight scenes, so don't judge, plz. hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review. And I'll try and have the next chapter posted next week, later.** ;)


	20. Chapter 20

No one was a happy camper. They were still up, except for a few, who just collapsed. Aqua was making the girls more flexible, much to the girls dismay. A lot of them screamed, cussed, groaned, or any weird noises from the pain they were in. The guys weren't any better, some broke their leg, foot, ankle, wrist, arm, or shoulder.

"I think one of my ribs broke." Sting winced at the pain  
"That's good." Alan said, examining his students  
"How is _this_ good?" Natsu shouted in disbelief  
"Means you're working your body." Zorro stated, smirking when Sting winced, hearing another crack

"Did Kara go through this tor- I mean training?" Sting asked  
"No, her level is different." Kevin said, in a handstand, doing push ups, a thin sheet of sweat on his body  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, finally coming over to check on her brother  
"She's trains weeks on end." Kelly said

Lucy looked over Sting before looking at Kelly  
"What do you mean?" she asked slightly intrigued  
"Um….let's say you should be glad you don't have to be electrocuted." Alan said, rubbing the back of his head.  
Kelly smiled devilish when Sting had a worried expression plastered on his face

"Sting," causing the latter to look at her "do you by any chance _like_ Kara?"  
Sting turned red and shook his head furiously  
"I smell lying." Lucy sang  
Kevin fell on his back in shock, he looked at Sting with an astonishing expression

"You like my sister?" he pointed out still not able to wrap his head around it  
Sting nodded very slowly. If Kara can tell he's lying doesn't mean her siblings can't.  
"You hurt her, I'll kill you." All the De la Vega Cross guys growled menacingly  
Sting nodded fearfully, not liking where this was going

"Okay boys, you know Kara can take care of herself." Aqua said, leaning against a tree, smirking at Sting  
"Okay, we all know I'm in love with Ka-…" Sting trailed off, staring eyes widen in shock, processing the words over in his head  
'_I'm in love with Kara. I'm in love with Kara. I can't be in love with Kara, but….I….am. I'm…in…love…..with….Kara.'_

"Sting? Sting? STING!?" Lucy waved a hand in front of her twins face

He didn't care if was in pain, in front of people, or the fact he was about to have an emotional break. He grabbed Lucy and hugged her, burying his face in her hair, arms tightening around her. Lucy wrapped her arms around him, rocking him slightly, smiling softly, humming a tune she heard from Kara.

"I'm in love with her." he whispered, voice muffled in his sister's neck.  
"I know." she said lowly  
Aqua and Kathy looked at each other, then back at the twins  
"They're mates." they said, making everyone's heads snap in their direction

"WHAT!?" they all yelled

The dragon slayers, or people with advanced hearing, winced then glared at everyone for almost causing ear damage. Zorro sighed, before looking up at the sky

"Kara, hurry up." he muttered

* * *

Kara tensed, suddenly feeling pain. She swam towards shore, laying on her back on the sand, she looked at the bright blue sky slowly being consumed by dark clouds. Sighing, she stood up, slightly swaying, blinking away the sleepiness she felt. She continued walking on the path where she saw dry blood here and there. Memories flashed through her head to fast, making her remember the brutal torture she went through. Stopping at seeing her old home, half of the building collapsed, the other half looked ready to collapse if any weight was added. Walking towards a broken window, Kara placed her bag on the ground before putting both legs through it, and sliding into the building. Her feet slammed onto the floor, making her flinch when the sound echoed. She remembered all the blood, screams, breaking of bones, and her begging her worst tormentor to stop. Jumping up and grabbing a pipe, Kara swung herself over a big pile of rocks. Landing in a position of a frog, she dropped to the ground, before sliding herself through a narrow human sized hole in the wall. Standing up, she cringed at the smell of her blood, looking around, she noted that there were still chains and shackles here. Looking at a specific spot, she stiffen, she remembered very clear of what her father did to her. Remembering her screams, she winced at the pain she felt that day. Shaking her head to clear her head, she walked around, examining some of her blood stained to the floor, walls, and ceiling. Kicking out a brick, she grabbed her other crystal, sighing in relief at seeing it wasn't messed with. Seeing her sliver crystal in her hands, she placed it in her pocket. Running back to the hole, she quickly crawled through it, and grabbed the pipe, swinging herself over the troublesome pile. She ran to the window and quickly got out. Hissing when the broken glass decided to cut her, she stood, staring at her left, eyes narrowing dangerously. Grabbing her backpack, she placed the straps on both shoulders, before taking off rather swiftly. Dashing through the forest, Kara could hear the beast rapid footsteps and heavy breathing.

"Shit." she cursed quietly

She saw a cliff in the corner off her eye, she turned left towards the cliff. Glancing back, only to see it only two feet away made Kara run faster. Jumping over the cliff, Kara's eyes flashed red, making the water bend slightly. She felt her skin make connect with the cold water. Swimming in freezing water wasn't exactly fun for Kara, who's being chased at the moment. Going to the surface, she spit out sea water, before swimming again. Feeling relieved that she saw land, she started speeding up. Standing on grainy sand, she jogged over to the nearest bathroom, before stepping in, she glanced around her, then went inside, closing the door, and changed. Stepping out, she's wearing a black V-neck shirt, sleeves going the top of her elbows and stopping at her waist, blue Capri pants, with a sliver belt, chains hanging on her right side, and grey sneakers adoring her feet. Putting her old cloths in her bag, she closed it, and placed the bag back on her shoulder. Smiling, she started walking to the nearest train station. Seeing it about to rain, she wonders if her family is doing okay. She smirked, remembering Romeo and Wendy.

"So have to get those two together." she mumbled, stepping into the train

* * *

Both Romeo and Wendy sneezed, before glancing at each other, blushed, and promptly looking away from each other.

"Come on lovebirds, we need to train." Levy teased  
"Levy." Wendy all but whined

Turning her attention back to Romeo, she started healing him. Seeing a bruise on his cheek, she let her fingers lightly touch his cheek, and processed in healing it, not knowing Romeo is looking at her. He started playing with her hair, smiling softly when he noticed her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. Sensing, she was done healing him, he stopped playing with her hair, and stood up. He grinned at her

"Thanks Wens." he turned and left

Wendy rolled her eyes at the nickname, before turning a darker shade of pink when she realized he didn't have his shirt on. Groaning, she scolded herself mentally

'_You're fourteen, well almost fifteen, but still, stop thinking of your friend like that. Bad Wendy. You're just friends.'_ thinking that didn't make her feel better

Standing up, she walked over to Levy, who was smiling sadly at her, telling she knew how she felt. Hearing a giggle, Wendy turned her head to see a girl her age, flirting with Romeo, who was smiling, talking back. Her heart clenched painfully, so she ignored it and turned her attention back to Levy, who was chatting with Lucy and Minerva. Lucy looked at her and opened her arms. Wendy grinned before tackling her in a hug, telling at how sorry she didn't stop her, or how she missed her so much. Lucy laughed telling her it's fine.

Romeo stopped talking to Mika, a blond with green eyes, make-up was obvious on her face. Seeing Wendy hugging Lucy made him smile, then frown when he noticed she was talking to a guy, older than her by two years at least. Romeo's fist clenched tightly in anger, as he noted he made Wendy blush red, stutter, and smile in less than ten seconds. Glaring rather deadly at the guy, he made his way towards them, Mika following him.

"Hey." Romeo called, trying to calm down  
"Hello Romeo, this is Seth." Wendy grinned falter when Romeo just nodded at him  
"Romeo, can I talk to you?" Wendy asked patiently

Romeo just nodded before literally dragging Wendy to where the forest started. Stopping a few feet away from the entrance of the forest, Wendy crossed her arms and looked at him

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly  
"Nothing." he snapped, making Wendy uncrossed her arms and flinch  
"Fine, if you're going to be like this to Seth and _ME_, then don't bother talking to me again." she hissed harshly, since they've been standing there for at least fifteen minutes. Wendy stood for a minute, hoping he would stop her, sensing he wasn't going to. She turned around and ran, tears streaming down her cheeks

Romeo punched a tree on his left, saying stupid over and over again.  
"Why the hell did I get so pissed off?" he questioned himself quietly  
Walking back to his training site, he started working with the other guys, determine not to lose Wendy.

'_Why are feelings such a pain?_' he asked himself, falling on his back for the fortieth time, he couched up blood, wincing in pain. Standing back up, wiping the blood away from his bottom lip, he noticed Wendy looking at him in concern, fear, distress evident in her eyes, face and body language. He started training again, until he felt the ground hit his back again. He bit down the whimper.

"Romeo!" he heard her yell  
Feeling her cold touch made him relax  
"What are you trying to prove?" she whispered, tears falling, blinking trying to see his wounds  
"More like trying to impress someone." he grumbled softly, closing his eyes and falling asleep

Wendy looked at him, smiling  
"Idiot." she muttered then kissed his forehead  
Standing up, she looked around seeing everyone smirking knowingly at her, made her blush crimson red.

Natsu picked Romeo up and set him down over by the camp, they made. Wendy next to him, slouching slightly, closing her eyes, she didn't notice she fell down next to Romeo, or that she had her head on his shoulder, or that he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Natsu and Lucy grinned at the cute scene, they looked at each other, before Lucy looked away immediately. She quickly ran to her brother and his team. Sighing, Natsu walked back to Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lisanna. They smiled apologetically at him, even though they wanted to apologize, hug, talk, anything to see her smile at them.

"I miss her." Erza thought out loud  
"We do too." Gray said  
Lisanna frowned, feeling guilty all over again.

* * *

**That's it. In this Romeo is fifteen/sixteen. and I can tell you already know Wendy's age. Yes, I just had to put something to make them jealous. It's a little amusing when seeing someone jealous, I had my laugh of the day. Sorry off topic, read, review, and review. And this is my story so if you hate it, leave it. I got a review that I didn't like, I don't really like being discouraged. But if you like it, review plz. Thanks. **


	21. Chapter 21

Kara stepped off the train and started walking towards her siblings, well more like running. Seeing them, she felt a smile slowly make its way on her lips. Jumping on Kyle's back, which made him squeal, yes **_SQUEAL_**, in surprise. Kara snorted in laughter

"Wow. You still sound like a girl."

Everyone's eyes widen seeing Kara on Kyle's back. Glancing over the crowd, Kara saw Lucy. Jumping off her brother's back, she made a bee-line towards Lucy. Tackling her into a hug, they both fell down, laughing. Minerva joined in, grinning like maniac. And the rest of Sabertooth, Sting staring at the group. Kara looked at Sting, untangled herself from Lucy and Minerva, she walked towards him, eyes searching his. Before she knew it, Sting had his arms wrapped around her shoulder, while Kara's arms circled around his torso.

"Next time, tell us where you're going." he whispered  
Kara grinned  
"Nope." popping the 'p'.

Someone cleared their throat, making Kara shift to Sting right, but keeping her arms around him, Sting just kept one arm around her shoulder. Mira looked ready to burst from happiness.

"Come on, I'll help you girls train." Kara said, removing herself from Sting's side

Sting grinned, his ribs feeling better. Kara turned her head to look over her shoulder and winked at him, before turning to run towards the girls. Sting shook his head

_'Of course she would heal my wounds_.' he smiled, before heading back towards Kara's siblings

* * *

Night came quickly than expected. Everyone sat around a campfire, Kara sitting between Sting's legs, making Lucy sit by Natsu, who looked like he just found Igneel. Wendy was looking at the stars, finally feeling relaxation.

"Kara, can you sing us a song?" Wendy whispered since she was on the other side of her  
"What song?" Kara asked  
"In your arms." Wendy muttered, glimpsing at Romeo  
"Sure."

_In your arms again_  
_When I look into your eyes  
Take me to the stars again  
__Like two angels in the sky_

By now everyone was looking at her as she sang as she leaned into Sting. Wendy looked at her in awe, smiling.

_In your arms again  
'Cause with you, I want to fly  
Take me the stars again  
To the place I know is right_

Everyone grinned, while Sting placed his chin on her shoulder.

_In your arms again  
When I look into your eyes  
Take me to the stars again  
Like two angels in the sky  
In your arms again_

_'Cause with you, I want to fly  
Take me to the stars again  
To the place I know is right  
_

_In your arms, I'm safe  
__And then I look into your eyes  
Then we'll fly away  
Like two angels in the sky_

Kara smiled, happy she was singing again. She knew people love to hear her sing.

_'Cause_ _in your arms, it's true, I feel so alive  
So won't you dream with me and come with me tonight  
In your arms again  
When I look into your eyes_

Kara looked up at the sky, her head on Sting's shoulder, then she looked at Sting, their eyes locked, noses almost touching.

_Take me to the stars again  
Like two angels in the sky  
In your arms again  
'Cause with you, I want to fly  
Take me to the star again  
To the place I know is right_

Kara sat up, and looked at Wendy, who's looking at Romeo, who placed an arm around her shoulders, so they were looking in each others eyes. Kara looked at Sting, their eyes locked, yet again, as Kara started singing again

_In your arms, I'm safe  
And then I look into your eyes  
Then we'll fly away  
Like two angels in the sky  
'Cause in your arms, it's true, I feel so alive  
So won't you dream with me and come with me tonight_

* * *

Kara breathed in and relaxed. Aqua grinned and asked

"Can you sing another one?"  
Kara chuckled  
"Sure. What one?"  
"How do you love someone?" Kelly asked/suggested  
Kara nodded

_Momma never told me how to love  
Daddy never told me how to feel  
Momma never told me how to touch  
Daddy never showed me how to heal_

Everyone could see sadness, loneliness, pain, and abandonment in her eyes. Sting's grip tighten around her waist. She was looking down on the ground

_Momma never set a good example  
Daddy never held momma's hand  
Momma found everything hard to handle  
Daddy never stood up like a man_

_I've walked around, broken, emotionally frozen  
Hanging on, gettin it wrong  
How do you love someone without getting hurt  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?  
How do you love, how do you love someone?  
I was always a chosen child  
The biggest scandel I became  
They told be I'd never survive  
But survival's my middle name_

Now everyone knew she had a horrible past, but Lucy and Minerva didn't know much

_I've walked around, hoping  
Just barely coping, hanging on  
Gettin it wrong  
How do you love someone with out getting hurt  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?  
How do you love, how do you love someone?  
It's hard to talk, to say whats deep inside  
It's hard to tell the truth, when you've always lied!_

Sting placed his forehead on Kara's shoulder and breathed in her scent, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't like this song

_How do you love someone without getting hurt  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love someone and make it last?  
How do you love someone without tripping on the past?  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?  
How do you love, how do you love someone?  
Someone_

* * *

Kara looked a little exhausted, but barely. She looked at Lucy and rose an eyebrow  
"Wanna sing something together?" Kara asked, smiling lightly  
"I'd love too."

Aqua, Kathy and Kelly grinned, while Kevin groaned, he pressed a button on the player. **(A/N: i didn't really want to make instruments appear.) (** _Lucy __Kara __**Both)**_

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

_Think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong_

Everyone blinked in surprise, some nodding their heads to the beat, some amazed

_**What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

Natsu felt this song was somewhat about him

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself, and I.  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_You heard I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you  
You didn't think I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see_

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself, and I._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_**

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks you I'm not the broken hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
__You know in the end, the day you left was just my beginning__  
In the end_

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I 'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself, and I._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself, and I._**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
**When I'm alone**_

* * *

"Wendy, your turn." Kara and Lucy sang  
"E-eh?" Wendy stuttered, blushing red

* * *

**Wonder what's she going to sing. R&R. Plz, I will love you guys forever. And plz sent suggestions on Wendy's song/songs. yes there will be more songs. Hope you enjoyed. I do NOT own any of this songs.**


	22. Chapter 22

Wendy turned red, before shaking her head  
"N-no." she stuttered  
"Come on Wendy, sing, please." Romeo pouted making Wendy groan  
"Fine."

* * *

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
_you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
_you can be the captain_

_And I can be your first mate_  
_you can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero_  
_and I can be your sidekick_  
_you can be the tear that I cry if we ever split _  
_you can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin' _  
_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without 'cause boy you complete me_  
_and in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_  
_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_  
_And I'm the one for you, for you_  
_You take the both of us, of us_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

Wendy quickly breathed in before starting again. All the girls were grinning like no tomorrow.

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
_You can be the sweet tooth, I can be the dentist_  
_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_  
_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages _  
_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without 'cause boy you complete me_  
_and in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_  
_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me, for me_  
_And I'm the one for you, for you_  
_You take the both of us, of us_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two _  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

Wendy blushed pink, before singing again

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_  
_I love the way that you smile_  
_And maybe in just a while_  
_I can see me walk down the isle_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me, for me_  
_And I'm the one for you, for you_  
_You take the both of us, of us_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two _  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

Wendy grinned, before looking down at her hands, her blush intensifying .

* * *

Lucy chuckled, while Kara poked Lucy's rib, making Lucy pale instantly. Lucy pouted, then she groaned. Kara smirked as Lucy started to sing

_Louder, louder, louder, louder_

_I'm staring out of my window_  
_And the rain is pouring down_  
_When you left I was so low_  
_But I'm not gonna drown_

_I don't need no shoulder (Ooh)_  
_I'm gonna be a soldier (Ooh)_  
_I just wanna feel something_  
_I don't understand_

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain_  
_I'm just gonna dance right through the pain_  
_I just wanna feel rhythm, feel that drum _

_Let my heart beat louder_  
_Let my heart speak louder than my head_  
_Head, head,,head  
Heart beat louder than my head_  
_Head, head,,head_

_Heart speak louder_  
_Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum_  
_let my heart beat louder_  
_Let my heart speak louder than my head_

Lucy looked annoyed at the moment, but she smiled brightly, before singing again

_I, I am over, over thinking  
Of how to get you back  
I'm checking out for the weekend  
And I ain't going back_

_I don't need no shoulder (Ooh)  
I'm gonna be a soldier (Ooh)  
I just wanna feel something  
I don't understand_

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
I'm just gonna dance through the pain  
I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder_

_Let my heart speak louder than my head  
Head, head, head  
Heart beat louder than my head  
Head, head, head_

_Head speak louder  
Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head_

_Oh, letting go  
Yet it feel so good, so right  
Oh, all I know is that_

Lucy saw Wendy and some girls swaying a little in the corner of her eye

_I let my heart beat, heart speak louder than my, louder than my  
Heart beat, heart speak louder than my, louder than my  
Heart beat, heart speak louder than my, louder than my  
Louder, louder, louder, louder_

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
I'm just gonna dance right through the pain  
I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder_

_Let my heart speak louder than my head  
Head, head, head  
Heart beat louder than my head  
Head, head, head_

_Heart speak louder  
Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head_

* * *

Kara chuckled in amusement  
"Song fits you, Luce."  
"Thanks. So whose turn is it?" Lucy asked, looking around  
"Romeo." Wendy pointed out  
"Sting." Kara smirked evilly  
"Natsu." Lucy grinned  
All guys groaned, before moving closer to each other, while the girls moved.

Sting grabbed a wooden guitar and started strumming. **(**_**all**__,Natsu_, **Romeo**, Sting,)

**When the visions around you**  
**Bring tears to your eyes**  
**And all that surrounds you**  
**Are secrets and lies**

Kara looked confused, since when did Sting play guitar? and play so well? She shrugged, then looked back at the three guys.

_I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope  
Keepin' your faith when it's cold  
The one you should call  
Standing here all alone_

_**And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day, my life is through  
This I promise you, this I promise you**_

I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promised you never  
Would you hurt anymore

Sting looked at Kara, before looking somewhere else.

I give you my word, I give you my heart  
**(Give you my heart)**  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun

Everyone blinked, the three girls smiled softly

_**Just close your eyes  
(Just close your eyes)  
Each loving day  
(Each loving day)  
****And know this feeling won't go**** away****  
**__(No)  
**Till the day, my life is through****  
This I promise you, this I promise you**_

_Over and over I_ _fall_  
**(Over and over I** **fall)**  
_When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be livin' at all_

All the girls somehow felt relax by this song.

_**And I will take you in my arms**_  
**(And I will take you in my arms)**  
**_And hold you right where you belong_**  
**(Right where you belong)**  
_Till the day, my life is through_  
**This I promise you, babe, yeah**

_**Just close your eyes, each loving day**_  
_**And know this feeling won't go away**_  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

**_Every word I say is true_**  
_This I promise you_  
This I promise you  
**This I promise you**

* * *

Everyone clapped, Lisanna played with her fingers  
"Do you want to try, Lisanna?" a soft voice asked, making her head snap up.  
Seeing Lucy made her eyes widen, before smiling and nodding  
"I would like to try. Thanks."  
"No prob."  
"Let's see what cha got, Lisanna." Kara grinned

Lisanna looked around to see everyone looking at her, her eyes stopped, blue and red clashed, their eyes locked  
"Okay."

_She looks at the sun  
Help her to carry on  
Breaking down all the years  
wondering how she got here  
_

_She drifts through the sky  
Counting the reasons why  
how my life turned so fast  
Remembering all of the past_

Lisanna looked way from him, Rogue just blinked, expression still emotion free

_All the changes and all the mistakes  
Foolishly laughing at things that  
words that she says_

_She looks to the stars  
Breaking, time to follow the heart  
Her words is falling apart_

_And the turning of every new page  
a book on a shelf that is there to remain  
Breaking the walls as she's tearing them down  
A she is starting to drown_

_She's waiting for love  
She waiting, waiting for love  
She's waiting, waiting for love  
She's waiting, waiting so long  
_

_She prays to the gods  
Telling how she needs someone  
Help me find where I am today  
Life is looking very grey_

_All the changes and all the mistakes  
foolishly laughing at things that  
everything that she says_

_Waiting for love  
She's waiting, waiting for love  
She's waiting, waiting for love  
She's waiting, waiting for love_

Lisanna brought her knees to her chest, arms wrapped them

_I'm waiting for a new day to rise  
Conversations to make to me and my mind  
I need someone to lift me right off of my feet  
And I want it, and I need it, and I'll leave it all behind_

_And all the changes I've made  
And I remember the words  
That you'll never say  
_

_Waiting for love  
She's waiting, waiting for love  
She's waiting, waiting for love  
She's waiting, waiting for love_

_She's waiting for love  
She's waiting, waiting for love  
She's waiting for love  
she's waiting for love_

_She's waiting for love  
Waiting for love  
She's waiting, waiting for love  
She's waiting, waiting so long  
_

_Ohh, ohh, yeah  
ohh, ohh, yeah yeah  
She's waiting, waiting for love  
She looks at the sun_

* * *

Kara whistled loudly, causing Lisanna to blush red. Sting laughed along with the guys. The girls giggled, some covering their mouth with their hands.  
"This is very interesting. Who wants to sing next?" Lucy asked still in a giggling fit

Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged  
"Fine, then we'll let Wendy pick." Kara said  
"Levy." she said without thinking  
Levy blinked, before turning red  
"No, no no no no way. Absolutely not." Levy waved her hands around

* * *

**What's gonna happen next? Feel free to send a song request for Levy, and who you want to sing in the next chapter. R&R, plz. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.**


	23. Chapter 23

Levy looked at Gajeel, blushing red  
"Can you help?" she asked  
Gajeel just grunted, nodding, already guessing what song she was going to sing.

(_Levy,_ **Gajeel**)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Wake me up**  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
I** can't wake** **up**  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
**Save me  
**_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

**Wake me up**_  
(Bid my blood to run)_**  
I can't wake up**_  
(Before I come undone)  
_**Save me**_  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

**Wake me up  
**_(Wake me up_ _inside)_  
**I can't wake up  
**_(Wake me up_ _inside)_  
**Save me  
**_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

**Wake me up  
**_(Bid my blood to run)_  
**I can't wake up  
**_(Before I come_ _undone)_  
**Save me  
**_(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
(Bring me to life)_

**I've been living a** **lie**  
**There's nothing inside  
****_Bring me to life_**

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
****_Don't let me die here  
_****There's most be something wrong**  
_Bring me to life_

**Wake me up**  
_(Wake me up inside)  
_**I can't wake up**  
_(Wake me up inside)  
_**Save me**_  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

**Wake me up**_  
(Bid my blood to run)  
_**I can't wake up**  
_(Before I come undone)  
_**Save me**_  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
**_Bring me to life_

* * *

Gray whistled lowly, before blinking when Juvia sat next to Lucy and Kara and whispered something into their ears, making the said two girls blink, before smirking devilishly at one another. They nodded their approval to Juvia, who beamed. Lyon looked eager about what Juvia was going to do.

(_Juvia,_ Kara, **Lucy**)

Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
_They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light  
_**They'll return but I'll be stronger**

_**God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me**_

**Sometimes it's hard to just keep going**  
**But fate is moving without knowing**  
_Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny?  
I want to take control but I know better_

Kara could tell this song was somewhat about her, since she can't dream anymore. Juvia wanted to train til she dropped, much like her. Kara grinned, this described her well, along with her family, but only her father can stop her. Kara frowned when she looked around at everyone. She sighed and started singing with Juvia and Lucy.

_**God I want to dream again, take where I've never been  
I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one could touch me, nothing can stop**_

_Forget the fear, it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turns your dreams to dusk  
All you need to do is just trust_

_**God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me**_

_**God I want to dream again, take where I've never been  
I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me**_

* * *

Everyone clapped. Seeing everyone tired, Kara breathed in and let her soothing voice take over her singing

_May it be  
An evening star, shines down upon you  
May it be  
When darkness falls, your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how far you are from home  
Mornie' Utu'lie'  
(Darkness had come)  
Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie' Alantie'  
(Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now_

Everyone felt their eyes getting heavier as she sang

_May it be  
the shadows call will fly away  
May it be  
Your journey on to light the day_

_When the night is overcome  
you may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie' Utu'lie'  
(Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie' Alantie'  
(Darkness had fallen)  
A promise lives within you now_

Kara voice started drifting into a very soft tone

_A promise lives within you now_

* * *

Everyone was asleep. Lucy felt her body warming up, a possessive arm over her waist. She could feel herself hiding her face in someone's neck. She knew who it was, Natsu snuggled closer to her. Kara snorted in amusement as some couples were snuggling, if Mira was wake, she would have gone ballistic by now. Layng herself down on the ground, she watched stars before letting darkness invade her. She subconsciously shifted towards Sting, whose shoulder was being used as a pillow for her. Sting breathed in, before letting a ghost of a smile on his lips. Wendy curled into a ball, head on Romeo's stomach. Juvia was more near Gray, who surprisingly had a possessive arm on her waist. Cana and Laxus were leaning on each other, well Cana had her head on his shoulder while he had an arm around her, on a tree not to far from Natsu and Lucy. The stars twinkled brightly, before some disappeared.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Plz R&R. Thanks for the suggestions on the songs. I don't own any of the songs. Later ;)**

**In your arms again is by Laura.**


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy screamed when she opened her eyes to come face to face with Natsu. Kara stood up in a fighting stance, only to sweat drop in front of her. Natsu. River. Drenched. Yup, you got it right, Natsu somehow landed in the river, drenched while looking at Lucy, like she was his worst nightmare. Or Erza was out to kill him. Everyone else groaned, Cana threw a branch at him, hitting him on the head, then she buried her head into Laxus's shoulder. Wendy and Romeo were already away from each other, like Gray and Juvia. Sting just burst out laughing while Lucy gave him a death glare

"Do you want to join him?" she asked, hovering over him  
Sting shook his head very slowly, mouth tightly shut  
Lucy grinned in victory. Kara just plopped back down on the ground and watched in amusement. Erza looked from Minerva, Lucy and Kara

"Did you guys make a team?" she asked

Minerva sat in between Kara's legs, her elbows on Kara's knees, while Kara leaned on her hands, looking at Erza. Lucy laid her head on Minerva's lap.

"Yup." Lucy answered, playing with Minerva's hair  
"What's your name?" Gray asked  
"Team Neoprit." Kara answered

Natsu climbed out of the river, drying instantly. Lucy muttered something about 'Stupid fire mage.' causing Minerva and Kara to snort in laughter.

"I think we should start training." Alan announced  
Lucy got up, helping Minerva up, while Kara did a hand stand, then flipped and landed on her feet.  
"Show off." Kelly mumbled  
"I know." Kara smirked

"How about we battle." Rogue suggested, making Lisanna blush pink, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls.  
"I'll go first." Lucy said  
"I'll go too." Lisanna said quickly

Lucy grinned at Lisanna, who just blinked in shock. Everyone moved away to make room. Lucy got into her fighting stance, while Lisanna did the same. Lisanna raced towards her, fist connecting to Lucy's stomach, who grabbed Lisanna's left forearm and flipped her over herself. Lisanna pushed herself off the ground and lunged at Lucy, who ducked into a crouch. Lisanna landed on her feet, and whirled around, both parties stopped when their fists were about to connect to the others face. Lisanna's arm fell to her side with Lucy's on her side. Both slightly out of breath. Lucy smiled brightly with Lisanna, who's smile faltered a little. Lucy hugged her and whispered something into her ear, making Lisanna's eyes water, and cling to Lucy tightly. Kara shifted uncomfortably, watching the touching scene. Juvia came over and wrapped her arms around Lucy and Lisanna, crying, making rain fall. Kara now looked annoyed, moving her bangs behind her left ear.

"Juvia, you can stop now." Lucy chuckled

The girls broke from the embrace, Lucy looked at Gajeel, arms wide open, a smirk on her face. Gajeel turned his head away from her.

"Come on Gajeel, hug your sister." Lucy pouted  
"Alright bunny-girl." Gajeel smiled, scooping a very happy Lucy into his arms

Setting her down, they parted, Lucy looked at him up and down, before looking at Levy, then back at him. She rose an eyebrow, expecting an explanation. Gajeel blushed a faint pink.

"You weren't there to match make us."  
"Well, I can now." Lucy smirked

Kara tackled Sting suddenly, she flipped off him, grinning. Sting glared at her, standing up quickly.  
"Find a partner and battle." Kara said quickly, dodging a punch from Sting

Kara flipped into the air, hands on Sting's shoulder, landing on the ground, she kicked Sting's back, causing him to fall. Lucy, somehow got stuck with Natsu. She round kicked his legs, when he was in the air, she leaped up, and pinned him to the ground, chuckling in amusement at his dazed look. Getting off of him quickly, she got back in her stance. Natsu growled before surprising her by tackling her, now she was pinned to the ground, making her blush a little. Natsu noticed, and shot up like he was touching something freezing, only to back down to the ground. Lucy blinked before she burst out laughing. Kara winced when the ground made contact with her back. She glared at Sting, who is smirking in victory, and who also has her wrists and legs pinned down. Struggling with him, she sighed, before flipping them over. She grinned menacingly, leaning down and whispered something into his ear, causing him to shiver and eyes widen. Kara got up, and looked at Lisanna, who was talking to Rogue. Kara smirked in regale. Mira and Freed were somewhere she figured.

"Oi! Kara!" someone yelled her name  
She got tackled to the ground by Kevin, who had a Natsu-like grin on his face. Kara laughed

"Yes, _Mio fratello_?" Kara asked grinning  
"Spar with me." he whined  
"Sure." with that they both stood up and put a good distance between them

* * *

Wendy was currently fighting with Mika, who was a bit too girly for her to handle. So close into hurting her, but Wendy doesn't think that way, the other women of the Fairy tail do. She sighed when Mika tripped.

"Romeo, can you battle with me?" Wendy asked, not bothering to help Mika up  
"Sure." Romeo smiled, standing up and stood a foot away from her

Wendy threw the first punch, ducking when he countered it. Her knee connecting to his stomach, making him couch. He quickly grabbed her shin and tossed her to the side, groaning at the power in her knee. He ran at her, ignoring the pain, Wendy got into a crouch, ready to round kick him, when she got shocked, Romeo tackled her. ROMEO._ Tackled. Her_. Wendy struggled before sighing in defeat. Hearing clapping they looked to see Kara smiling at them.

"Just a little more work Wendy and you'll kick his ass."  
"Thank you, Kara." Wendy responded, blushing a little since Romeo was still on top of her  
"Romeo, I think you should get off of her or do I have to get Mira?" Kara smirked evilly

Romeo blanched, before getting off of her. Kara chuckled before walking back towards her family. Wendy notice her arm, blood traveling down her arm, dripping at her finger tips. She didn't look like she was in pain. She also noted her arm was slightly limp.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed. Review plz. And I'll update soon.**

**Mio fartello: My brother**


	25. Chapter 25

Wendy healed Kara's while talking to Kara. They had huge smiles lighting up their faces. Romeo and Sting were next to each other, panting slightly at the work out they've been doing. Lucy sat by her brother, watching him stare at Kara, while Romeo is staring at Wendy.

"When are you going to confess?" she whispered  
"When we make it through this war." Sting murmured  
"It depends _if_ we make it through this war." Lucy commented  
Kara stood, thanking Wendy, before walking off towards the city. Everyone looked at each other warily, then at Kara's retreating form.

"Why do I get this feeling something bad is going to happen?" Levy asked, subconsciously inching closer to Gajeel. He looked at her side ways before looking at the direction Kara disappeared. Wendy shot up, running to catch up with Kara. Lucy furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. Erza blinked, feeling something very unpleasant, it was very nerve wrecking. Just as it quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"I think we should follow them." Gray said, already walking, only in his boxers.

Erza didn't mind, her thoughts occupied. Jellal rose an eyebrow in question when Erza followed Gray without saying anything. Soon everyone was walking towards the city, some noticed it getting darker. Others noted that the city wasn't loud. Levy, Cana, Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Erza, and Juvia glanced at each other, feeling sick all of a sudden. Finally standing at the entrance, they noticed no one around this part.

Romeo flinched at a terrified scream, immediately recognizing that was Wendy's scream. He ran, his stomach tightening painfully.  
'_Wendy.'_ was all he thought and cared about.

* * *

~WENDY'S P.O.V. ~

I walked side by side with Kara as we looked around Crocus in silence. I looked around, trying to find someone out on the streets. Nothing, I looped my arm through Kara's, who side glanced at me, before looking back ahead. We both tensed hearing a thud behind us. I looked over my shoulder, seeing no one, we started walking again. I heard footsteps behind us, fear gripped my heart. Kara started walking faster, dragging me with her. Hearing the footsteps walk faster, Kara and I looked at each other, unhooked our arms and ran. Dodging trashcans, benches, trees, or anything really. Kara grabbed my hand and jerked me towards her. Pointing to an alley way, we sprinted towards it. Seeing a dead-end, Kara was still running. The wall must be at least nine feet. I stared in shock as Kara ran towards it and jumped. I winced at the smack her hand-made when it connected to the top of the wall. She hauled herself over the edge and disappeared from my view, so I did the same thing. I felt something wrap around my ankle tightly. I screamed in terror. Kara grabbed my arms and instantly kicked the hand on my ankle. I watched as Kara quickly took out a knife and stabbed the hand, the knife going through it. I cringed at the scent of blood. Kara cradled me in her arms and jumped off the edge. The wind was knocked out of me when Kara landed, she set me down. I took deep breaths, before looking at her in shock, I mean she wasn't even breathing hard or looked exhausted.

"H-how can y-you not be ex-exhausted?" I panted out  
Kara shrugged, before jogging down the rest of the way down the alley.

We ended on a street very familiar to me. Suddenly my back slammed into the ground making me wince. The weight above disappeared, I rolled over only to see a guy on the ground, eyes at the back of his head, blood slowly pouring out. My eyes flickered around to see zombie like beings surrounding us. I stood up quickly, slightly dizzy. I felt my annoyance heighten a little more.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." I groaned  
"No one's kidding." Kara said, grinning  
One being groaned, coming near me, making me growl dangerously. I flipped it and ripped off its head.  
I looked towards Kara, who was looking at me with a shocked/astonishing expression.

"What?" I snapped  
"I didn't know you had it in you. And, um, you're acting OOC now."  
I blinked, before blushing. The ground shook.

"Oh, what now?" Kara growled annoyed  
"Wendy!" a voice shouted behind me  
"Romeo?!" I asked confused when he hugged me  
"Wha-" I trailed off, staring off, looking way behind everyone

Kara looked with me, she rose an eyebrow. Everyone looked confused until I pointed behind them, when they turned, their confusion increased.

* * *

~NORMAL POV~

Wendy looked confused  
"Are- are those zombies?" Natsu asked, scratching the back of his head  
"Fan-freakin'-tastic." Kara said, sarcastically

Sting looked around, noticing more behind Kara and Wendy. He cleared his throat and pointed behind the two girls, but they didn't turn around, though their right eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Shall we run?" Kara asked casually  
"We shall." with that they turned and ran towards their mini group of doom.

Kara killed them instantly and started running with Wendy by her side. Lucy and Minerva shot forward and followed them, along with the siblings. As they ran, Lucy almost fell, only to be caught by Natsu. Blushing, Lucy quickly got out of his hold and ran by Minerva, who was on the other side of Kara.

"This is _so_ not the time to be blushing, Luce." Minerva said, irradiated  
"We need to split up." Kara stated, glimpsing behind everyone, only to pale  
"Yup, everyone split up, partner, whatever. Just meet up at the entrance."  
Kara ran inside a building disappearing. Everyone split up quickly.

* * *

~LUCY, LAXUS, CANA, AND GRAY~

Laxus and Lucy were sitting on a couch, thinking. Cana was in the kitchen looking for alcohol. Gray was leaning against a wall by the window, watching beings walk around. Lucy stood up, walked to the window, and watched as one went inside a house across from them. She sighed, wishing someone from her guild was there. Gray stared at her for a minute before looking back outside. Cana came in, irradiated. She plopped onto the couch, and placed her feet on Laxus's lap. Laxus scowled at her, before running a hand through his hair.

"So what are we going to do?" Cana asked, taking her cards out of her bag  
"Don't know." Gray answered  
"This must be the second warning. I just wish I knew what they were after." Lucy thought out loud

The door opened, making the group tense. Seeing Lisanna, Asuka, Bisca, and Eve walk in made them relax. Lucy looked back outside and noticed that the zombies were walking towards their hide out. Lucy quickly grabbed Gray's and Lisanna's hands and pulled them up the stairs. The rest following quickly. Hearing bangs on the door, Lucy kicked the attic door open and let go of both Gray and Lisanna's hand. Laxus picked up a rock, and threw it at the window, the glass shattered. Cana went first, then Bisca, Asuka, Laxus, Gray, Eve, and then Lucy. Lisanna hesitated, she was startled to see a hand in front of her.

"Come on, Lisanna." Lucy said, looking at her.

The attic door slammed open, making Lisanna flinch. She grabbed Lucy's hand, and Lucy pulled her out of the window and jumped onto the next roof. Lucy hugged Lisanna close to her, watched as the zombies tried to get them. Lisanna tighten her grip on Lucy, shaking.

"You're fine, Lisanna." whispered Lucy  
"Luce come on." Gray whisper-shouted  
Lucy kept her left arm around Lisanna's shoulders while Lisanna had both arms around Lucy's torso. They stayed where they were, trying to find the exit.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy." Lisanna murmured  
"It's fine, Lisanna. I know you were jealous, so I gave you time to spend with Team Natsu. I just didn't think they would kick me out." Lucy confessed

Gray sat down by Lucy's feet, head down in shame. Feeling someone ruffle his hair, he looked back to see Lucy crouching down, Lisanna sitting down by him.

"And who said I wouldn't forgive my brother?" Lucy smiled, hugging Gray, who was more then happy to hug back.  
"Come on, we need to find the entrance." Laxus grunted

Nodding, they started jumping off of rooftops, Gray was more near Lucy along with Lisanna, who held Lucy's hand, not really use to jumping on rooftops.

* * *

~STING, MINERVA, ERZA, HIBIKI, AND KAGURA~

"Can this get any worse?" Minerva growled, making a sharp left with her companions  
"Who knows." Sting shrugged, earning a glare from Minerva

Hibiki was flirting with Kagura, who wanted nothing more than to stab him right then and there. Kagura glared at him, her teeth gritting in anger.  
"Shut up."  
Hibiki shut up immediately, blushing in embarrassment. Erza chuckled in amusement, shaking her head.

They started running again, seeing the entrance, they slowed down to a speed walk. Hearing a thud, they turned to see Lucy's group. Upon seeing her brother, she broke into a run, jumping into his arms. Her arms around his shoulders.

"How you doing?" Sting whispered into her ear  
"Good."  
"You better." Kara's voice said

Seeing everyone together made Lucy more relax. Getting out of the city, Kara flexed her arm in pain. Wendy had her arms around Romeo's right arm, staying close to him, Mira looked ecstatic just looking at the two.

"Kara, was that the second warning?" Cana asked  
"Yup, and it can only get worse." she responded, still flexing her left arm  
"Did something happen?" Sting asked concerned, looking at Kara's arm  
"Protecting kids is really annoying, especially when they're lovebirds." Kara grumbled in frustration

Sting chuckled, well everyone chuckled at the young couple, who were now blushing red. Lisanna stayed at Lucy's side, leaning against her, eyes half-lidded. Lucy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while Lisanna placed her arms around Lucy's waist. Kara grinned, before stopping, letting everyone pass, when they were a few feet away, she started walking back into the city. Stopping, she looked behind her, before shaking her head. Looking back into the city, a sadistic smirk slowly appeared on her lips, eyes flashing red as she took one step and disappeared.

Sting noted Kara was no longer with them, making him worried. Lucy noticed as well. They looked at each other, eyes locking, a silent conversation going on, before Lucy shook her head.

"She'll be fine." her doe-like eyes looked into her brother's blue eyes.  
Sting sighed, nodding.  
The dragon slayers flinched, hearing screams. Everyone looked back, terrified, while Kara's siblings chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Lucy screamed  
"So you guys haven't seen Kara's sadistic side?" Aqua asked, slightly stunned  
"Kara has a sadistic side?" Sting asked, confused  
"Yup and you don't want to be near her when she is." Kathy shuddered in fear

Sting looked a little confused  
"Means she's killing those zombies." Zorro explained  
"And they can scream?" Erza asked aggravated since all she wanted was to curl into a ball and sleep  
"Yes." Alan said  
"How come she gets all the fun?" Kyle whined

"Because you play with them while I waste no time in killing them off." Kara's voice came from the right of them.  
Turning to see her covered in blood, blood here and there on her face, arms in a thin sheet of it, while the rest on her body covered in it.  
"You're usually done in two seconds, you took five minutes." Kelly pointed out

"So I wanted to have a little bit of fun." Kara smirked innocently  
Kyle snorted  
"Stop being innocent, we all know you love to kill anyone who hurts your family."  
"Do you really want to go there?" Kara hissed, eyes flashing murder  
"N-no." Kyle stuttered  
Kara grinned

"So what happened?" Macao asked, slightly afraid  
"You don't want to know." Kara's simple answer

Everyone stayed quiet as they walked. They watched as Kara explained what happen in her language. A lot of them frustrated with it, some looked bored. Rogue stayed near Lisanna, who was chatted with him, and Lucy still with her. Rogue would only answer simple questions or grunted his answers. Kara looked around, seeing Sting looking at her, she rose an eyebrow confused. He looked away and started bickering with Natsu. Everyone started feeling annoyed.

"No wonder why Lucy left, you're so annoying." Sting said, smirking  
"At least I know how to apologize without my pride getting in the way." Natsu sneered  
"Well-"  
"Ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful, can you shut up now?" Kara cut Sting off  
Everyone laughed, while Natsu and Sting looked away from each other, identical scowls on their faces. Unknown to them, they were being watched.

"So this is how you turned out, Kara? I can't wait to meet you, my bride." a deep voice chuckled menacing.

* * *

**That's it. I wonder who the guy is. hoped you enjoy. R&R plz. Thanks. I'll update soon, later. ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

Kara noticed Sting's distance from her, she felt pain grip her heart seeing him flirt with one of the girls from a different guild. Turning away from them, she nodded at her sisters, and walked off with Kelly, Kathy and Aqua following.

"What's going on?" Aqua asked once they got into the river  
"I think he's here." Kara stated, letting Kathy help get the blood off her body  
"What?" Kelly snapped  
"He's here." Kara gritted her teeth together

All three girl froze, Kathy started washing Kara's back as she crossed her arms on the edge of the river. Her head resting on them while she tried to calm her nerves and her inner demon.  
"Why is he here?" Aqua asked

Kara lifted a hand, a small flame appearing as it started floating, multiplying instantly. It was like fireflies only these swirled around each other, making some sort picture imitating a memory of Kara's. She rested her head back on her arms, breathing in and out, as the flames replayed her horrify memory. The flames separated but stayed, swirling around like they were playing a game. The rest of the girls came and stared in awe as Kara lazily waved her hand, making patterns and shapes out of boredom. The girls stripped and jumped into the river, some already splashing each other. Kara turned and started washing Kelly's back and massaging her shoulders.

"Thanks." she moaned, feeling the stress leave her body  
Kara chuckled, before tightening her grip, than relaxing it. Aqua smiled delighted, before frowning.  
"So are you positive he's there?" Kathy asked, a little peeved at Chris  
"Yes, Chris is here." Kara growled

"Who's Chris?" Lucy asked, cocking her head to the side  
"When we were younger, father decided to marry Kara off to a prince." Kelly answered, wincing when Kara's grip tighten.  
"A prince?!" Every girl screamed making the guys run in on them  
The guys blushed crimson, along with the girls

"If you want to live, leave and forget what you saw." Kara snarled menacingly, despite her red face  
Her brothers blinked  
"It's not like we haven't seen you like this before." they said together  
Kara's right eyebrow twitched  
"That was a long time ago, guys." she growled

They shrugged and turned walking away slowly, when the rest of the guys ran for it. Kara sighed, returning to her arms crossed on the river edge position. She sighed in annoyance, before getting out. One of Sting's shirts appeared on her, her basketball shorts appearing as well. She waved bye to girls, walking into the woods as she put her hair back up. Letting her arms fall to her sides, she froze, hearing a dark chuckle. Feeling a hand caress her cheek, before lightly kissing her.

"You will be mine, my dear Kara." "Go to hell, Chris." she spat

Emerald eyes filled with sadistic and laughter, skin tone similar to hers, shaggy hazelnut hair **(A/N: like Shiki's hair in Vampire Knight.) **perfectly physical features, perfectly muscular as well. Kara watched as he disappeared. She sighed, before looking up at the star filled sky, wondering why the world was so cruel. She walked until she saw a campfire, and seeing Natsu trying to eat the fire made her chuckle. She walked over to her brothers and sat between Kyle's legs, leaning against him, hiding her face into the crook of his neck. He made a purr-like sound, making Kara's body relax more than usual. Her breathing settled evenly, while Kyle rubbed her forearms, soothing her.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Kevin asked, staring at his older brother and sister  
"Mhmm." Kara hummed, breathing in her brother's scent

Ever since she could remember, any of her siblings scents or presence would calm her, especially if it was Kyle, she was more closer to him then anyone. Kyle wrapped protective arms around her torso with her arms. Kara leaned more into him, feeling more at peace.

"Go to sleep, Kara, you need it." Kyle whispered

Kara nodded, her body molding into his perfectly. Kyle was still making that purr/growl sound, smiling when he felt Kara's breathing on his neck. He leaned against on tree, getting more comfortable. Kara snuggled more into her brother, a small smile forming on her slightly red and bruised lips. Zorro's eyes soften at the scene along with Alan's and Kevin's. The girls came back chatting only to stop, seeing Kara in her brothers arms and asleep. Aqua, Kathy and Kelly immediately dashed towards the rest of their kind, they went to their other brothers arms, Kelly with Kevin, Aqua with Zorro, and Kathy with Alan. Their eyes softening at the scene they haven't seen in years. They were watching the two sleeping. Kyle shifted awake, blinking. He looked over at his siblings before looking around, confused as to why everyone was looking at him.

"You fell asleep holding Kara." Minerva said  
"You must have missed her." Levy whispered, staring at Kara's peaceful expression

"We use to go down into the dungeon when we were little, and I would hold Kara, then she would tell me all about her torture. Everyday was different, but the day she turned four, we all were furious." Kyle shook in rage, Kara shifted so her arms were around his torso, her lips brushing gently against his neck, knowing his rage is building up. Kyle's body relaxed, he chuckled softly, making his sibs smile.

"She still does that, doesn't she?"  
"What?" Erza asked, sleepy  
"Lightly brushes her lips against his neck to calm him down." Aqua answered, nuzzling Zorro's neck  
The girls turned pink, before glancing at the two. Seeing Kyle's head resting on Kara's, they figured they were calm when they felt each other presence. Kyle looked back up at them.

"So what happened?" Sherry asked  
"She was raped." that simple answer made everyone's blood run cold, Kara shifted, hiding her face from anyone's view. Kyle heard her small whimper, he nudged her a little and started whispered something into her ear

"_Stai bene, nessuno potra' farti male. IO sono qui. Intendo proteggere voi anche se e' I'ultima cosa che faccio." _**(**_**1)  
**_"_Grazie, Kyle." _**(2)**

Kara leaned closer to Kyle if possible. Sting was tense, suddenly protective. He didn't like how comfortable she was with him, but he's her brother, so he'll live with it. But one question bugs him.

Does Kara love him?

* * *

**I wonder what the answer is. Hoped you enjoyed. Plz review, it makes the authors day, and I'm not kidding. Later for now.**

**1: You're fine, no one's going to hurt you. I'm here. I'll protect you even if it's the last thing I do  
****2: Thank you, Kyle.**


	27. Chapter 27

Levy walked around the library that opened the next day. Everyone in the city appeared like nothing happened. Bookshelves lined up in parallel lines, some books are stacked up, and the wall literally were books. She was in heaven, smiling in bliss, she walked around, reading up the De la Vega and Cross clans. Something shocked her, only finding information centuries ago.

Some of the head of the De la Vega clan. She also only found Aqua, Kelly, Kathy, Kevin, Kyle, Alan, and Zorro's files, it was like Kara didn't exist. Placing the books and files in a storage card Kara made for her, she continued looking down the list of books she didn't know existed. She heard a crash in the front of her heaven. Leaning against a bookshelf, she looked over to see the librarian's desk only to pale seeing a dark figure hunched over the librarian, her chest ripped opened, large scratches everywhere on her body, her face very unrecognizable. The figure was black, but she could see the blue eyes, very sharp teeth and claws. Looking away and leaning her head against the wall. Tearing welling in her eyes, she briefly looked around for an exit. Tensing, she looked back over to see the librarian's head gone and three figures, hunching over her, eating her.

Taking another card out of her pocket, she faced the card's backside to the creatures. The card quickly scanned them, Levy hid back quickly, reading over the information. Shadows. She blinked in confusion, before inwardly groaning and screaming violently. Quietly, scanned the bookshelf in side of her, after placing both cards in her bag. She saw the book, so she inched towards it, and silently as possible slide it off the shelf. Hearing a thud, she walked backwards watching a shadow sniff the air. The lights went out, making it harder to see, but with Kara's training, she easily adjusted. Clenching the book tightly to her chest, she bumped into a pile of books, she dashed under a table in the corner on the room. Watching the pile slam into the ground got all the shadows attention.

Holding her breath, one word registered in her mind. Fear. Despite the fact she couldn't see, she could practically see they were still hunger. Sensing one close to her, she briefly wondered if Kara's training would do her any good in this one. Chances are a fifty/fifty chance. The one close to her sniffed the air, before growling. Placing the book into her bag, she shifted quietly into a kneeling position, getting ready for any attacks. The smell of blood almost made her gag. The table was thrown away from her, while she jumped, doing a cart-wheel and flipping over one of the shadows. Landing in a crouch, her hand-made a fist. One threw itself at her, making her whirl around and slammed her fist into its head. Grimacing at the fact, her hand went through its head, she retreated away from them, wiping the goo off her hand.

Jumping back away from a claw, she did a series of cartwheels and flips. Somehow landing on top of a bookshelf, she looked down to see both the shadows in a crouch similar to a tigers. Paling, Levy turned and jumped from bookshelf to bookshelf. Glancing back, she notice one was on the bookshelf she is on, and the other on the ground.  
Feeling herself being airborne, she then felt herself slam hard into the ground. Turning over quickly, which was a mistake since now she had a claw in her stomach. She screamed in agony, before she instinctively kicked the shadow off of her. Levy spit out blood, then went into a handstand and pushed her until she was on the desk.

Round kicking it in the face made it slam into the wall. The other one tackled her, clawing at her arms, legs, stomach, and everything really. Levy flipped them over, grabbed a pen, and shoved it through the bottom of its mouth. Exhaling, she saw the other one getting out of the pile of books, that was her cue to leave.  
Limping through alley ways, she made her way towards her trainer. Kara whirled around, expression of incredulous and worry. Levy's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she only registered that she was caught in someone's arms.

* * *

Kara was sitting next to Gajeel as he watched over Levy.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, on the other side of Levy, in her hands was Levy's left hand.  
"She was attacked." Kara answered, placing a soothing hand on Gajeel's shoulder, slightly tightening her grip to keep him calm  
"By what?" Natsu asked, sitting next to Lucy, watching as Wendy healed her  
"Shadows." Kara responded, walking over to Wendy and gave her some of her magic, making Wendy throw a grateful glance over her shoulder

"Shadows are what we, De la Vega's, would call 'pets'. They resemble tigers in a way, but they're two times stronger, they can attack with stealth that would rival a mouse. Their claws are their weapons, wounding their prey, sometimes they get bored and mess with their food."

"Then why didn't she get out of there?" Gajeel growled harshly making Kara whack him upside the head

"The lights were out, they were designed to hunt in the night. They were especially made to kill within seconds. Their teeth have a symbol on death craved into it, when they're born." Kara glanced at Levy"They are also known as the blue eyes. They stare into your soul, find any information they need for their masters. If they are sent out, that only means we're a threat." Kara sighed, a puff of fog coming out as winter came nearer. Levy whimpered painfully, making everyone's head snap towards her. Mira placed a hand on Levy's forehead. She flinched as the heat.

"She's over heating." Mira stated

Kara made her way near Levy again and placed her hand on her forehead. Her hand glowed blue as her eyes closed. She backed off after a minute.

"She'll be fine now." she stated as she got out of the infirmary tent

Walking down a path in the woods, Kara wondered a little. Did those shadows have collars?

* * *

Sting glimpsed at Kara as she disappeared in the woods. She looked conflicted about something. Then he walked over to Rogue, who surprisingly enough, is chatting up a storm with Lisanna.

"How is she?" Lisanna asked as Sting leaned against a tree near them  
"She's doing better."

Kara came jogging back instead of walking. Seeing Kyle, she sprinted towards him, and stopped, whispering something into his ear, making him tense, and his eyes filling with rage. Sting rose an eyebrow in curiosity when Kyle ran towards the woods, ignoring Kara's protests. Alan and Zorro ran after him. That's when he noticed her bruised lips, a narrow cut on her cheek, cloths torn, dislocated shoulder, and a large cut traveling down her leg. Kara's eyes slanted, placing an arm on her fractured shoulder, before snapping it back into place. Kevin wrapped a protective arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as his sisters were glaring at the woods. Kara's eyes darken as they flickered, she got out of her little brother's hold, slowly turning as something danced in and out of the woods. Her siblings noticed as it stopped near Levy's recovery tent. Kara shot forward, disappearing into the tent and coming out with Gajeel, Levy being carried bridal style in his arms. Sting was by Kara's side in an instant along with Rufus, Minerva, Lucy, Rogue, and Orga.

"My dear, do tell your friends I come in peace." Chris came out of Levy's tent, smirking dangerously that made almost all the girls fall to their knees, gaping at him.

"Peace my ass." Kara hissed  
"Is that a way to talk to your fiancée." he said

Kara's slanted eyes narrowed dangerously. Everyone glanced worriedly at Sting, who looked upset and pissed. Kara's lips pulled back into a snarl.

"I didn't agree to become your wife, I was against my will. Now I don't give a rats ass about you or my clans." she looked murderous, making Chris flinch. Her brothers came back, dragging a few shadows with them. Seeing Chris, they smiled coldly, making him step back. Kara looked at her brothers, chuckling.

"Remember, Chris," she felt his gaze on her "we went through hell and back several times. So do you really think that your 'pets' could handle us?" she turned her head towards him, cocking her head to the side as their eyes locked

"Did you really believe that I couldn't handle this or that I would figure out that you were the one who attacked Levy?" she gaze intensified, making him step back at the murderous intent everyone had. Gajeel handed Laxus, Levy.

"And did you know your weakness is iron?" Kara's sadistic smirk appeared along with her siblings  
Kelly summoned iron for Gajeel. Chris looked ready to shit his pants.  
"Gajeel?"

"Mm?" red eyes looked into deep violet eyes  
"Kick his ass." her smirk widen when he said  
"With pleasure." he cracked his knuckles

Eating a small portion of the summoned iron, he walked rather deadly towards Chris, who by now, decided to be smart and run into the woods with Gajeel hot on his trail. Levy woke up, hearing screams.

"What happened?" Levy asked Juvia  
"Juvia does not know, but she does know that Gajeel is beating up the person, who hurt you."

Levy smiled softly, when Gajeel came in, smirking like no tomorrow. Juvia smiled at him

"Juvia, come on, we have to train." Gray said  
"Yes, Gray-sama." she blushed, wrapping her arms around his right one

Levy chuckled in amusement, Gajeel sat down, looked at her, all humor drained from his face, leaving it stony and serious.  
"Next time, bookworm, bring someone with you." Gajeel said, standing up  
Levy's eyes narrowed

"So you think I can't take care of myself." she snapped  
Gajeel's back tense from what she could see  
"You're too precious for me to lose." he confessed, walking out of the tent, leaving a shocked/incredulous Levy.  
Sighing, Levy banged her head against the wall.

"Idiot, you're too precious for me to lose as well." she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Wiping them away, she noticed Kara sleeping on the couch near her bed. Arms crossed, head resting on them, legs curled, making her body look small and frail.

"You love him and he loves you. What are you going to do about it?" Kara asked, opening her eyes

Levy shrugged "I don't know yet. And when are you going to confess your love to Sting?" Levy asked, enjoying the pink tint on her cheeks.  
Kara sighed, before getting up and stretching. She walked towards the entrance of Levy's tent.

"I don't love him, Levy and I know he doesn't love me."  
"Denial~" Levy sang  
"Fine. I may love him, but I know he doesn't love me." Kara confessed, walking out  
Unaware of Sting listening. He watched her disappear in her tent with Lucy and Minerva.

_'So she does love me.'_

* * *

**Well I hope you have a good holiday, ever-**

**Kara: So that's it?**

**Me: yeeeeeeeah, why? **

**Sting: I knew you loved me**

**Kara: I don't **

**Sting: lair**

**Me: -watches them argue- um…guys?**

**-bickering gets louder-**

**Lucy: what's going on?**

**Me: they're fighting**

**Lucy: -shrugs- not my problem -walks away-**

**Me: -.-' well I hoped you enjoyed. Now excuse me, I have to stop the characters from killing each other.**

** -runs towards Kara and Sting-**

**Erza: Review or I'll find where you live. -cue death glare-**

**Lucy: Happy Holidays.**


	28. Chapter 28

The Fairytail gang went back to their guild with Sabertooth following, grumbling to themselves as Lucy and Kara were sleep walking. Sting chuckled as Lucy ran into Erza, mumbling curses as she kept walking, totally ignoring Erza. Reaching Fairytail, Kara collapsed on a table and curled into a ball, much to everyone's amusement.

"Shut up." she muttered, knowing they were about to laugh

Lucy chuckled before moving towards her bar stool and placed her arms and head on the counter. Feeling something cold at the back of her neck made her shriek in surprise. Turning to see Gray on the ground laughing made her smile, before kicking him in the rib.

"Oi!" he shouted, grinning

Lucy smiled as he tried landing a hit, soon all of Fairytail joined as Sabertooth watched in amazement and amusement. Kara yawned, then looked around seeing almost everyone fighting. She blinked deciding what to do. Glancing around, she blinked again

"Oh, what the hell." she shrugged before jumping in

Sabertooth watched as Kara and Lucy smiled as they fought. Half of Sabertooth joined in, already feeling excitement. After a while, everyone was either of a broken table, the second floor, or on the ground. Natsu laid across Lucy's lap, groaning in pain. Kara was on the bar counter, pulling out pieces of glass out of her arm, that someone was stupid enough throw, glaring at her blood. Sting was helping carefully, she was between his legs, knowing her temper. After that was done, her arm healed. Leaning against Sting's chest, she let herself be relaxed again.

Lucy got up, making Natsu fall off, before creeping out of the guild, walking towards the place where Happy, Natsu and her used to fish together. She sat down, taking on her flip-flops, and put her feet in the water, swinging them, her being in deep thought. Jumping when a hand rested on her shoulder, she relaxed familiar with Natsu's body heat.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice oddly soft and caring  
"Yeah." she whispered, staring at her reflection in the water, before kicking the water making it blurry "No, you're not."

Lucy let out a humorless laugh

"After a year away from each other, we can still read each other like an open book."  
"You're always easy to read. You're my Luce."  
The way he said it made Lucy feel all warm and tingle.  
"Yeah," Lucy smiled "I'm your Luce."

Silence filled the air, Lucy shifted uncomfortably

"Hey, Luce?"  
"Mm?"

Lucy looked at him, warm lips smashed against hers.  
Her eyes widen, before closing them, kissing him back. Air became necessary, so they separated. Natsu's forehead on Lucy's.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you in the games." Natsu confessed  
"So you can be smart and not dense about your feeling. Congrats." Lucy said, smirking

Natsu's eyes narrowed, before smirking rather evilly, making Lucy scoot away from him. Too bad he was faster, and he crashed his lips against hers, this time only longer.

**XXXXXXXXXX-May be we should leave those two alone- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

Wendy glanced at everyone from the second floor, sensing someone behind her, she looked to see Kara leaning against the wall.

"Kara-nee." she acknowledged  
"Wendy." Kara nodded, her full body rigid

Furrowing her eyebrows in worry, Wendy took a step closer to Kara, noting how her jaw clenched tightly as if expecting a threat.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on Kara's forearm  
"We need to leave." she stated lowly, eyes flickering around seeing if anyone was listening to their conversation

"Wh-what?" stuttered Wendy  
"The war will start in two weeks time and I need to show you a technique one of that can kill anything in its path. You're the most suitable for this, you actually have the patience for this." Kara explained her eyes focusing on her face

"What are we going to do?"  
"Kill a few people, torture and train on the way." Kara shrugged like it was nothing  
"I-I have to k-kill?" Wendy asked horrified  
Kara nodded

"You have to kill when this war starts, if you hesitant for one second," Wendy flinched at Kara's cold eyes

"You're dead."  
Wendy gasped quietly before nodding

* * *

Romeo watched Wendy from the ground level. Seeing her talking to someone, he walked up the stairs and only heard the last of the conversation. He blinked in confusion before going to find Sting, something about what Kara said to Wendy seemed like they were leaving and not to mention, it down right scared him, when Wendy is in danger. Shivering in fear, he made a beeline to Sting, and explained everything.

* * *

Kara glanced around, since she was talking with Wendy about her train and what she would need for the trip. Eyes locking with Sting's, she smirked before turning back to Wendy, not before flicking Sting off. Wendy giggled, before stiffing. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Romeo watching her like a hawk, leaning against the all with Sting, who just reached his side, it made her feel exposed. Turning back to Kara with eyes that practically said "They know."

Kara nodded already knowing. So she pushed herself up, before walking past Romeo with Wendy at her heels.

"Something's not right." Sting muttered leaning against the wall by Romeo

Romeo crossed his arms watching Wendy and Kara walk out "Ya think?" he snapped

Cana blinked as she watched Kara slip something into her bag of cards, and placed her index finger near her lips to signal that she had to read it privately. Nodding her head, she continued with her 'bliss' also known as alcohol. Laxus reached into Cana's bag only to be hit on the head. Hard.

"Touch and I'll kill you." Cana glared dangerously, successfully in making Laxus back off

Laxus muttered something about women and their temperament problems. Cana glimpsed at the other two, seeing them looking at her, she continued to drink her alcohol.

* * *

Kara and Wendy were walking towards the train station, already packed. The cool night air made goose bumps appear on Kara's arm since she just wore a tank top with her sleeveless jacket on, zipped up half way, and pants, but also she had the temperature of Natsu's body heat, maybe a few degrees lower. Wendy wore pants and a long-sleeved shirt that seemed a bit big for her.

"Where are you two going?" a voice asked or demanded which ever you prefer  
"Somewhere." Kara answered coolly even though she was tense  
"Where?"

"It's our business and none of your concern." Wendy said casually  
"You're my concern." Romeo hissed, making Wendy try hard to fight the blush, that threatened to darken

Kara looked at the two young lovebirds shaking her head, then turned walking towards the train, smirking hearing a yelp. Wendy followed

"Kara, take down this shield. Now." Sting snarled, smashing his fists into the shield, separating them. Because obviously he wanted nothing more than to take Kara back, and maybe get a kiss or two, if he's lucky.  
Romeo was doing anything possible to get to Wendy as well  
"No." her answer was cold, emotionless, and empty

* * *

Sting and Romeo went back to Fairytail, sulking. Mira looked at them in surprise. Freed chuckling, before kissing Mira's cheek goodnight, making her blush. She smiled before stalking towards the duo, who were smart enough to run quickly.

"Well, I hope they make it alive." Erza said, watching Mira chase them around

"With Mira, they won't." Jellal grinned

Erza giggled cutely, making Jellal kiss her

Natsu and Lucy were sitting with them, gagging playfully. Erza broke the kiss to glare at them, before breaking out into a grin and laughed.

"I wonder how long this will last?" Makarov questioned himself


	29. Day 1

**Day 1**

Wendy was on Kara's back when she woke up. Shifting, she stayed where she was, shivering at the cold breeze. Molding her body more into Kara's for warmth, made Kara chuckle. Violet eyes clashed with brown eyes, both glinted with excitement in training.

"What time is it?" Wendy asked, finally feeling the tiredness slowly rubbing off as she rubbed her left eye, looking extremely adorable.  
"Five in the morning." Kara stated, tilting her head a little to the right, seeing sun rays peeking out from the mountain side.

Wendy groaned, before burying her face into Kara's thick hair. Wendy couldn't sleep so she just let Kara carry her, as she watched the scenery pass by her. Wendy tighten her grip on Kara as she sensed something coming near. Something the made her whole being shake with fear. Kara blinked, watching as the sun made shadows disappear and animals move out of their homes. Wendy was still looking into the woods, feeling rather exposed to whatever was watching her.

Kara's low, threatening growl made her shift more into her back, her long hair hiding her from view. The figure moved, placing itself into the shadows, eyes staring at her in hunger. Kara started walking backwards, not risking turning her back to the damn thing, plus Romeo would probably try everything in his power to kill her if she let Wendy be taken, also not to mention an annoyingly strict white cat lecturing her on protecting Wendy. The very thought made her want to kill something, she would never let anything happen to her little sister, even if it meant losing her life. Seeing it following made her twitch in growing rage.

Grinding her teeth together, she briefly wondered if she could kill with Wendy on her back. Glancing over her shoulder, she mentally shook her head. She couldn't risk that either.

"Screw this." Kara muttered, before shooting up into the air, and floated in one spot

Wendy looked in awe, watching the very thing that wanted her, shift in irradiation. Kara grinned happily as she started flying towards their destination. Wendy laughing as Kara had the biggest smile on her face, Wendy has ever seen.

"You really miss flying, don't you?" Wendy asked  
"Very." her smile widen if possible  
"How long have you seen your father?" Wendy questioned softly, making Kara barely hear it  
Kara's body went rigid, before forcing itself to calm down

"Ten years." Kara said with distaste at the subject  
"I escaped at the age of seven and last saw my siblings at the age of eight, so pretty much my life was worse than hell. Still is." she said  
"What about Fairy tail, Sabertooth, or your siblings?" Wendy asked hurt  
"I would take my sessions back for all eternity, if any of you died." Kara's voice came soft and low

Wendy responded by hugging her tighter. Kara chuckled lightly, before huffing a small flame coming out of her mouth. Flying a little faster made Wendy squeal while Kara is laughing her head off.

* * *

It's officially. Sting was sulking all because Kara was gone. Again. Minerva looked annoyed at him, seeing him sulk was unusual for her.

"I actually miss the cocky bastard." Minerva muttered  
Glancing at Romeo, she could see him sulking with a rain cloud above his head with a slightly creepy shadow around him.  
"Men are weird." she heard someone say

Turning to see Lucy, made her grin. Lucy pulled her into a hug, feeling happy seeing her sister figure.  
"How you doing, Min?" Lucy asked sitting next to her, still having her arms around her torso  
"Fine, just miss Kara," Lucy nodded agreeing. Minerva looked back at Sting "Aren't you going to go comfort your brother?"  
"Oh god no." Lucy exclaimed

"He'll never let me go when he's like that. Never!" Lucy exaggerated "Besides I love myself to much to hear him complain non-stop that Kara's not here. I mean you and I both where she is and where she's heading." Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth once those words fell from her mouth. Minerva's eyes widen, mouth almost dropping in shock. Glimpsing around made both Minerva and Lucy run to the guild doors and running off to god-knows-where.

Sting was glaring at the place his twin sister once was. She knew? She knew where Kara was heading? And didn't tell him? I mean What. The. Hell?! Weren't they, I don't know, siblings?! Sting pouted

I though we told each other everything?  
"Wow." Laxus whistled  
Cana glared at the card in her hands, whatever the hell it was, it meant something Kara wanted Cana to train with.  
"Laxus, can you help me train?" Cana asked nicely

"And what do I get out of it?" Laxus smirked as everyone watched what her reaction would be. Some expecting a temper tantrum. Some just her demanding. What they didn't expect was her getting up, walking rather seductive, making Laxus gulp, he felt suddenly nervous. Grabbing him shirt, she pulled him down to her level and KISS. HIM. You heard right, she flat-out kissed him. Pulling away, she smirked at the daze expression on his face, he nodded, before dragging her out of the guild. Everyone blinked before everything went into chaos.

"DID SHE REALLY KISS HIM?"  
"MY GOD, THE WORLD'S ENDING."  
"HELL FROOZE OVER."  
"MOMMY, SAVE ME."  
"WHAT'S GOING ON, SO WHAT SHE KISSED HIM. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?" everyone stopped to look at Natsu, who at this moment was pretty dense. Lisanna groaned, muttering 'idiot' under her breath. Lucy, who happen to watch that scene, walked towards Natsu like what Cana did. Natsu looked nervous, before feeling Lucy's lips against his. Lucy pulled away made him whimper quietly in annoyance and disappointment. Mira was having a field day, squealing and thinking on the wedding and babies.

"That, Natsu." a smirk was placed on her lips as she walked out of the guild. Natsu was then bombarded with questions.  
Natsu glared at the retreating form of Lucy.  
_'That was too short a kiss.'_ he thought, running after her

* * *

Kara sneezed, before raising an eyebrow. Wendy stopped walking to look at her in confusion. Kara shrugged

"I think Sting misses me."  
Wendy nodded before her thoughts went to Romeo. Kara smirked  
"Awww, do you miss your hubby?" Kara teased  
Wendy blushed red "Romeo is a my friend."

"Yeah, but you have the hots for him."  
Wendy whined  
"Cant you mind your own business?"  
"You are my business, Wendy. After all you are my little sister." Kara spoke, grinning at her

Wendy smiled, nodding, before holding her hand.  
"Let's go, we don't have much time."

Walking down the dirt road, Kara showed Wendy the first step. Placing her palms together, she closed her eyes, and breathed in. Opening them, Kara made a triangle with her hands, a small green ball of energy forming.

"Release." Kara mumbled

The ball exploded, making the ground crack under pressure, trees bending in an odd angle, the clouds forming and disappearing. The lake a few miles away from them, disappeared, water drenched them to the bone.

"That will kill your enemies', but keep your friends, family, or people safe."  
Wendy gulped, sweat starting to form on her forehead. Her nerves took over  
"Relax, it's not going to kill you if you mess up." Kara rolled her eyes, reading her mind  
"Okay." Wendy breathed in relief

* * *

Minerva waited at the Lucy's old apartment when she saw Lucy running full speed towards her. Raising an eyebrow, she stood there confused. Eyes widen when Lucy decided to drag her while running

"Luce, the hell?" Minerva shouted, running behind her  
"Natsu's coming."  
"What did you do _this_ time?" emphasizing 'this'  
"I….um, uh…sorta teased him, maybe." Lucy stumbled

"And you're dragging me because….?" Minerva asked, annoyed  
"Because you love me." Lucy grinned  
"You're right, but Natsu is your own problem. Later." and with that she disappeared, leaving Lucy in a pouting state, then thinking of Natsu made her run again.

* * *

Erza and Jellal sat down, listening to their guild mates, well Erza was complete oblivious to the raging guilds, she had her strawberry cake. Gray and Juvia were actually having a normal conversation. Laxus was trying to get Cana's attention, who apparently was giving him the cold shoulder. Mira looked around in worry, before spotting the two sulking teens in the corner or The Corner, as they call it now. Mira first giggled at them, before in the next two hours, they refused to budge, and wouldn't stop worrying about their girls.

'_Sure they know of their feelings, yet Wendy and Kara still have yet to see. I guess love really is blind.'_

Gajeel still hasn't looked at Levy since his confession and now Levy looked ready to burst into flames, thinking  
_'Why cant he see I feel the same way.'_

Now let's say both Rogue and Lisanna hit off, along with Frosch, who pretty much fell in love with Lisanna. Natsu came in with Lucy over his shoulder, grinning like a maniac. Lucy, however, looked ready to kill him, since she has her chin resting in her palm with a very dangerous glint in her eyes. After he set her down, she went on a rampage. Poor, poor Natsu, he didn't last even a minute. He's on two broken tables, cuts and bruises covering his skin, while his soul was floating in the air. Lucy clapped her hands together, pretending to wipe away imaginary dust. Erza looked at her, proudly. With a huff, Lucy walked out, dragging a sulking Sting by the collar, with her. Rogue looked on in amusement, along with the rest of his guild.

* * *

"How the bloody hells did this happen?" Kara cursed, running away from something behind her  
"I don't know, it's not like I knew this would happen." Wendy screeched

Kara glanced once behind her, before gripping Wendy's wrist and literally dragged her through the forest as she noticed them gaining speed. Dodging a branch, Wendy almost tripped over a root. Kara tugged Wendy towards the river, which might I add, is going really fast. Wendy was pushed into it, before hearing a splash. Spitting out water, she looked at Kara in annoyance, while Kara shrugged, then pointed her thumb towards the creatures, who were backing away from the river, with her back to them. Wendy breathed out a sigh of relief, then glimpsed over to the end, only to pale. Kara followed her gaze before groaning.

"That's just bloody lovely." she hissed, now trying to swim away from the waterfall, only to fail  
Wendy looked around, seeing if anything could help them with their situation. Nothing. Great.

Holding her breath, she went under, looking around, before going up, panting. Kara glanced at her once, then started swimming towards the waterfall that was coming faster. Wendy followed quickly, once again holding her breath, both went down. Kara looked around, while Wendy went to the surface, gasping for air. Kara came up minutes later, breathing normally. Wendy glared at her, envious that she could do that. Now they were just staying there, wondering if it was save to get out of the water. Wendy kept her ears alert as she swam to Kara, who was looking at the forest edge. Flickering through the trees again, Kara stayed where she was, letting Wendy rest against her back. Kara let her mind go to the Guilds, mostly Fairy tail, even if she wasn't there. She could hear and feel the smile make its way to Wendy's lips as she replayed her every memory of Fairy tail, along with Wendy's memory.

"Always remember what you're fighting for, have a motive, have passion for those who are your family, those who have helped for who you are today, because even if we win, some of us will not come back. But at least we don't have to worry about that." Kara whispered, gently swimming towards the rocks near the shore.  
"Thank you, Kara, for everything." Wendy muttered, taking a nap on Kara's back as she walked out of the water and towards the trees  
"No prob, lil' bit." she said, a small smile gracing her lips

* * *

Levy groaned in frustration. Gajeel is still avoiding her, she's thinking about going to Mira. Yes, she's _that_ desperate to tell him, she feels the same.  
_'What would Kara/or Lucy do?'_ she questioned herself

She blinked, before smirking a rather impressive devious Kara smirk. Levy glanced at Mira, who met her gazing, raising a brow. Levy jerked her head towards Gajeel and made a signal for a camera. Mira gave her a look, before disappearing into the back room. Breathing in and out, Levy walked towards Gajeel, hearing Mira walk out of the back room and getting ready for whatever Levy was doing. Everyone's eyes widen into saucers, as Levy quite literally dragged Gajeel's face to hers and flat-out kissed him. Mira looked ready to faint as she snapped the picture.

Breaking away, Levy smiled, while blushing red  
"Idiot I feel the same way." and with that she walked towards Mira, who dragged her into the back room

Gajeel was frozen in place, cheeks burning red. All the guys were cheering, and the girls went into the back room to hear what the hell just happened.

* * *

Natsu sat by the counter, waiting for Lucy to come out. Hearing the door open, he paused to see almost all the girls blushing red. Natsu glared at nothing in particular. Lucy sat down, chuckling nervously, before sighing in longing.

"I miss Kara." she whispered,

Sting, who was close by, sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, while she clinged to him. Natsu growled possessively, while Sting rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"She's my sister, dumbass." Sting said, rubbing Lucy's back  
"Not by blood." Natsu snarled, the glass in his hand shattered  
Lucy looked at him, a glare in place, before sighing. She quickly kissed him, then fell back into her brothers embrace.

"Sting's my brother, so suck it up." Lucy glared  
"A-aye." Natsu squeaked, while Sting almost fell off his seat in laughter.

* * *

Settling herself on a tree branch, Wendy looked down at her chaser. Kara was a few trees away from her, as her left hand gripped a branch and she leaned front, looking for her opponents. She moved until she had one leg wrapped around a branch and went was now upside down, watching as black dots started their ways towards her, making her pull herself up.

"You okay, Wendy?"  
"Yeah, fine. You?"  
"Well, right now, I just want to kill those shitheads." Kara said, shrugging her shoulders  
"D-do you think I can try that spell?" Wendy hesitated  
"Knock yourself out." she called

Wendy inhaled, before concentrating. Kara grinned, seeing the hand sighs, she showed her. Watching the blacks step back, they dropped to the ground, blood forming from under them. Kara jumped down, walking towards Wendy, and held out her arms. Wendy blanched, before closing her eyes and jumping down. Feeling herself fall into her sister-figure arms made her relax.

"Come, the hellspawns will awake soon. They aren't killed easily." Kara said, putting Wendy and starting to walk carefully around them, before dashing towards the trees with Wendy hot of her trails. Hearing growls behind, made Wendy panic. Looking over her shoulder, Wendy fell over a log, trying to scramble to her feet, only to be pinned down, Wendy twisted to face her opponents. Whimpering, she only hoped Romeo would find someone and not mourn over her death.

"Wendy." and everything went black

* * *

**That's it, I've been working on this for awhile and it's finally done, now just for the next chapter. -.-' I'm gonna die. Sorry for making you wait so long. Headaches and being sick is _so_ not helping me with this. So review, plz. and help me out with what you want to know what happens next, I'm running out of ideas. Really appreciate it. Bye for now **


	30. Day 2

**_Day 2_**

Romeo felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked over at the guild door, worried lines on his forehead. Sting looked also, fearing something. Mira frowned, feeling the darkness. Erza stopped eating to look over at the doors, Lucy only tensed along with Minerva, who shifted closer to Lucy as she watched the door.

"What was that?" Natsu asked slowly, body shifted into a protective stance by Lucy

Levy continued reading, though she knew Lucy and Erza were by her side, willing to protect her if there was trouble. Gajeel being behind her since the attack and kiss, so he's being rather _over_ protective.

"I have no idea." Lucy whispered, ears straining to hear along with the dragon slayers  
"I have a feeling something happened to Wendy." Romeo said, fists clenched

Sting looked at him, before nodding. Mates can feel each other unconscious or not. If something disturbed them, then their mates sense it.  
"She probably was knocked out. Kara's protecting her, that I'm sure of." Sting said, comfortably

Lucy looked at him in shock, before she paled. Sting tensed, snapping his head in her direction only to see her gone and hearing her screams.

"Lucy." both Sting and Natsu yelled  
Erza sat there, shocked before running outside to see dark clouds coming in  
"Everyone stay in the guild, have a partner with you at all times." she shouted, slamming the doors closed and locking them.

_'Lucy, be safe.'_ she thought

* * *

Kara hissed at the tigress, her body aching from fighting. Wendy was asleep on her back, while Kara was trying to take down the last annoyance. So far not so good. Blood dripped from her body, while bruises were forming on her person. the bodies around torn to shreds, blood in puddles in every size.

"Well, shit." she muttered before her eyes glowed red and the tigress exploded

Disappearing and reappearing in a cottage, she laid Wendy on the bed, while she went into the kitchen and sitting on a counter, she started patching herself up. Cracking her neck, she looked into the forest and sighed. Walking into the bedroom, Kara sat down on a chair near Wendy's bed.

"You're gonna be the death of me." she whispered as she stroked Wendy's hair fondly

* * *

Lucy groaned, sat up, and rubbed the back of her head. Looking around, she screeched seeing puddles of blood. Checking her body, she breathed out a sigh of relief. Now seeing cell bars, she paled seeing someone who she never wanted to meet. The figure stood up as she slammed her back into the wall and tried to get away from him as far as possible. The figure chuckled, making shivers of fear run through her body. She bit back a whimper, though it didn't stop her from shaking.

"You know who I am, right?" a deep voice sneered

She nodded her head slowly, watching his every move, even his breathing. She tried to hear footsteps heading towards the exit, only to hear screams, and ripping flesh. She could see blood forming_ outside_ the cell she looked back to see his flaming red hair spiked, emotionless violet eyes, tan skin, the size of Zorro, and scars adoring his arms. A wince escaped her as she tried to escape his grip, his speed matched Kara's, which wasn't good for her.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun making you scream." he grinned

Lucy, however gulped, not liking this one bit. Next thing, she knew, she was on the ground, clawing at the stoned floor, blood pouring out of her leg and fingers as she tried to move away from him. Whimpers keep on escaping her lips. A ear-shattering bone-bending, earth cracking scream came from her, echoing in the cell and poorly lit hallways. She panted as her tormentor left, sighing in annoyance since she already passed out. Though he couldn't help but smirk

"In due time, Kara, you will be mine, once again." he laughed, scaring the guards into cowering behind a pillar

* * *

Kara went rigid. A chill went through her body, Kara stood up, not liking this one bit. Wendy winced, her wounds irradiating her. Kara moved so she was positioned by her and started healing again. She moved away, sitting back down and closed her eyes, focusing to see if Lucy was safe. Her eyebrows furrowed when she wasn't in Fairy tail. She tensed again, a scream echoing in her head

"That bastard." she snarled, eyes turning red in rage

* * *

Let's just say the guild was almost in ruins because two certain dragon slayers are trying to find a certain blonde. Sting winced, hearing a scream so strong, he fell to his knees, gripping his head. Minerva, Rufus, Orga, and Rogue only gripped their heads. Sting growled at nothing

"Someone's torturing her. I'll kill'em. I'LL KILL THE DAMN BASTARD!" he yelled, punching the ground.

Minerva moved quickly, stopping him from farther into breaking his knuckles that were already bleeding. Looking back at her team, her expression showed pain, misery, worry, and fear. That's something no one's seen since they've known Minerva.

"We need to find Kara." Rufus mumbled  
"We can't as you can tell she left us on our own." Orga frowned, looking at the ground when he noticed Minerva glaring at him  
"Never doubt Kara." she hissed, before pausing her eyes glistening over, then she shook her head, a smile forming on her lips

Kevin arched a brow in question, then looked at Kelly, who had a very suspicious Natsu-like grin on her face.  
"Kara." she hinted

Aqua and Zorro chuckled while Alan blanched, Kathy shook her head, smiling, Kyle just had a smirk on his face, eyes glistening in joy. Minerva helped Sting up, and sat him down on a chair

"We'll find her, Sting. Or better yet, Kara will. You know her always has to make sure everyone is safe before she's concerned about her own well-being." Minerva snickered

Sting looked at her, a laugh already forming. Nodding in agreement, he laid his head on the table. It felt weird without Lucy around him, arguing, fighting, making insults at one another. He misses her. He misses his twin.

* * *

Kara smiled, seeing Wendy waking up. Picking her up bridal style, she disappeared. Appearing somewhere near Magnolia, then she started walking. Wendy opened her eyes and blinked seeing the moon. She looked around, seeing Kara holding her, she wiggled a little and got more comfortable.

"We're going back. Lucy's been taken and I don't think you can be away from Romeo after what you went through. I suspect you were having nightmares."

Wendy nodded. In the distance, you can see the guild. Wendy looked back at Kara, she looked tired, worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked  
"Nothing, you need to worry about yet." Kara said "Though if it makes you feel better, you mastered the technique in a day, not many can do that." she grinned

After that, everything fell silent as Kara started humming a lullaby. Feeling her stop, Wendy opened her eyes to see home, a soft smile subconsciously formed. Standing on her own, she opened the door, everyone in the building stopped and looked at Wendy. Kara came in and looked around. No Lucy. Her blood pumped with rage as she willed herself to calm down. Minerva was the first to run towards her, throwing her arms around Kara's frame and knocking her off her feet, bring laughter out. Romeo already had Wendy in his arms, spinning her around, and kissed her cheek. Wendy blushed but hugged him back and kissed his cheek as well. Rufus and Orga picked the two girls up, with Minerva still clinging to her like her life depended on it. Sting held her as well though he wasn't into it. She gave a weak smile and a nod.

"We'll get her back. Natsu stop sulking, Luce would be so disappointed." she smirked, seeing him look up at her, glaring but the words registered in his head.

Gray laughed at Natsu's raw determination, fire dancing in his hands as he grinned at Kara in thanks. Juvia smiled by Gray's side, Kara looked at the two in confusion, before shaking her head, muttering '_Idiot finally accepts her'_, though the smile only grew, seeing Cana giving Laxus the cold shoulder. She snickered, placing her arms around Minerva.

"Oi! Cana, I'll help you train." she shouted, in return Cana lifted her beer bottle

"My family is crazy," she stated, sitting down, Minerva still hugging, not that she minded, on her right, with Sting on her left. Wendy sat by Romeo, telling him all about the spell.  
"But I wouldn't have it any other way." she whispered

Makarov made eye contact with her as she nodded. Confirming, she'll do everything in her power to bring Lucy back. Gray and Natsu were already engaged in battle. Erza hitting them in the head, Juvia watching from a far, Lisanna talking to Rogue, Cana drinking from a barrel now. Kara grinned, finally feeling at home, only to frown

_'12 days left,'_ she thought looking outside at the moon, seeing it slowly turning crimson _'What are you planning?' _

Sighing, she laid her head against the pillar and closed her eyes, feeling darkness approaching quicker than she would like

_'We'll fight to the death. Blood will be on my hands. Those fools will have to misery for what they have done. Father I hope you're ready to go down because I will stop at nothing to kill you'_ Kara's last thoughts, before she was swept into darkness

* * *

At midnight, a bloody scream crossed the land as the body was being pummeled into the ground. A bloody smile crossed her lips as her head smashed into the ground.

"Found me." she whispered into the walls


	31. Day 3

**_Day 3_**

Kara shot up, panting, a thick sheet of sweat covering her body. She placed her right elbow on her right knee, breathing in deeply. A shiver of fear going up and down her spine. Kara got out of bed and walked out of the guild doors, since no one wanted to leave the guild, they got beds on the second floor that Kyle and Kevin made. She leaned against a tree, staring at the crimson moon, it made everything look red, and disturbing yet it's beautiful to her. A breeze came by, making her grin, it helped cool down

"What are you doing up?" a deep voice asked

Kara craned her neck to see Laxus there, currently shirtless, and wearing red pajama pants. While she was wearing Kyle's silk black shirt and mid-thigh shorts. Why Kyle has a silk shirt, don't ask me, I'm just the writer. Kara arched an eyebrow at the lack of his shirt but shrugged

"Couldn't stop worrying about Luce." she said, looking back at the sky than him  
"Me too." he said, leaning against the tree with her

Kara looked at him, chuckling  
"What?" he wondered, looking at her  
Kara shook her head, causing her hair to hit him lightly

"Just wondering why Luce would leave this family, when she has so many people loving her for just…being her." Kara said, looking up at the night sky

"She still talked about all of you, you especially," Kara gave a soft smile "She said even if you two barely talked she still saw you as a brother, one that protects everyone in his family, she always loved your kind of magic, she wanted to watch you train in the near future." Laxus listened with a smile on his face

"Even though Sting and her aren't really family, they have that twin telepathy thing and they understand each other, Lucy always wanted to have that brother-sister relationship with you. You and Erza were her role models, she could go on and on about Fairy tail before I came and screwed everything over." she let out a bitter chuckle

"Then my father wouldn't have her right now." she muttered, vision blurring before clearing  
"And you know what sucks the most, I can't cry in frustration, I can't cry at all. I'm so emotionally broken that I can't cry." a smile crossed her lips

Laxus looked at her, despite looking petite she was strong, stronger than he is. He, then took notice of her sweaty body, hair clinging to her back, eyes looking worn. She looked anxiety, antsy, and menacingly even. He placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her relax, she looked back up at the sky

"11 days left, that's all we have until we're ready." she said, eyes feeling heavy  
She heard Laxus chuckle, then feeling herself being lifted up and carried back into the guild  
"We'll find her Kara, don't worry, we'll give it our all." Laxus whispered, setting her down on the bed

Kara nodded, Laxus laid on his bed next to hers and sighed. Looking up at the ceiling, he vowed to bring Lucy back, whatever it took.

* * *

Lucy slumped against the wall, breathing for air. Three ribs broken, right shoulder dislocated, five or six on her fingers broken as well, both legs seizing up in pain, hips feeling like they were going to explode, cuts were all over. Kara's father, Damon, chuckled darkly, enjoying seeing her in pain, yet was disappointed that she didn't remain strong like Kara. He looked back at the bloody mess of blonde hair

"What better way to make Kara go into a rage than torture her little friend." he stated

Walking back to his room, he made his way to his window, the crimson moon reminded him of blood much like that Lucy girl. He took just imagine the look on Kara's face when she saw her. Rage, murder, the delicious aura of killing intent. Even if he hated her, he still loved to see her kill. He shivered, a rather creepy, insane, menacingly smile adored his lips as he started cackling. The guards outside the door shivered and looked ready to piss their pants as they tried hard not to whimper or cause much noise. The one though went through their heads were

_'Why did I ever agree to be a guard?'_ then heard screaming from the dungeons seven feet below them. They sweat dropped anime style_ 'That's why.'_

* * *

Kara woke up, curled into Kyle's side. She blinked, before she kicked Kyle out for snoring. Satisfied with hearing a yelp, she closed her eyes, only to have them snap open when she collided with something, that groaned in pain. She rolled off of-Laxus, she arched an eyebrow, then looked at Kyle, who had the smuggest look on his face crossed with a smirk. She smirked evilly, before disappearing, making Kyle stiffen.

"Bye. Enjoy your flight " she whispered into his ear, and he went flying out of the guild doors

Laxus sat up, amusement dancing in his eyes as well with everyone else. Kara clapped her hands

"Come on boys, training starts with me and my brothers."

Every guy rose a brow in amusement, confusion and just plain weirded out. Her brothers, however, looked ready to faint. Rolling her eyes, she screamed

"NOW!" that got them running around, changing, not really caring if the girls were still in the room

Most girls shrieked, screeched, screamed, covered their eyes, while Kara was full-out laughing. Kelly fell to the floor, rolling around, Kathy slammed her fist into the floor, snickers escaping her, Aqua looked around, before she landed on Kara, making her fall and both slammed into the ground, laughing even harder. The boys stopped after they were changed only to see almost all the girls covering their eyes, save for the four on the floor laughing till their heart's content.

Kara breathed in, only to look up and see the boys, making her go back into breathless laughter. Her sisters started up again, Aqua hide her face into Kara's stomach, feeling her body jerking with laughter. Kelly leaned against Kathy, whose tried calming down. Keyword: TRIED. Kara held her breath, then looked back up, seeing the boys upside down, snickers escaping her closed mouth

"I'm calm, I'm calm... _snicker..._ I'm calm, _giggle_" then she started up again

The guys just watched amused while the girls looked at them like they lost their marbles, which could be true since Kara's cackle sounded rather creepy. Aqua got off her sister and helped her up, the two just couldn't stop giggling, snickering, whatever. Kathy got up with the help of Kelly, the two walked over to the other two and stood next to each other, expressions serious. Every guy thought _'Bipolar much.' _

"Come on, we have training to do, you won't get me till tomorrow. Cana, come." Kara jerked her head to the back. Cana grabbed her cards and both girls ran out the door, laughing. The rest just shrugged and walked after them. Kara climbed up a tree with Cana on her back, who by now looked incredulously.

"H-how are you able to do this?" she nervously asked  
"You mean with you and the weights I have on." Cana threw her a look

"Years of training and being immune to pain has its perks, well at least I can still feel pain, it helps know I'm still alive." she stated, setting Cana on a thick branch

She, herself, sat down a branch below her  
"Now I want you to close your eyes and relax your mind. Breath in and out through your nose and relax your form." Cana did as instructed

"The card I gave you will send anyone from my father's side into hell if you will." she shrugged  
That caused Cana to snap her eyes open and look at Kara, bewildered. She grinned in response  
"Don't worry, I know you'll master this in a week." Kara stated grinning

Cana relaxed more and closed her eyes, while she was doing that Kara worked on her other spells. Both girls looked over the field to see Sting and Laxus fighting. Cana threw herself on Kara's back, surprising her, but she landed on her feet with a grace of a cat. Throwing an irradiated look over her shoulder, she set Cana down and both walked towards the training field.

Lector and Happy in the air, Frosch walking towards her. Crouching down, she picked him up while cradling, she rolled her eyes at Lector who was now rooming with Frosch in her arms while Happy laid in her head. Cana looked amused until Kara glared at her, promising death. Then Gajeel, Rogue and Natsu joined in while Wendy sighed, muttering something under her breath as she leaned so her shoulder was touching Romeo's. Kara cooed along with the girls on the other side of her, even Cana cooed.

The couple blushed red and shot away from each other. The guys were still fighting, much to the girls annoyance. Levy stood next to Kara and Cana, arms wrapped around her as she hugged herself, expression sorrowful. Panther lily jumped into her arms and purred. That got him weird looks from Cana, Kara, Happy, and Lector. Levy smiled and hugged him closer to her

"It feels really weird without Lu-Chan."  
"Hmm." Cana hummed, looking through her cards  
Kara plopped onto the ground, back resting on a tree behind her  
"Might as well enjoy the show." she shrugged  
The girls following suit and watched the fight drone on and on

* * *

Lucy panted, she was trying to stand, but the pain was hell, even worse than that. She groaned, clutching her arm in pain. Yeah, you would too, if someone decided to slam their whole body weight on your arm, and they were wearing WEIGHTS. Lucy looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Darkness approaching quickly until she heard a **_'bang'_**.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the entrance of her cell. She weakly crawled, wincing in pain, she gripped the bars, and looked around to see a little girl across from her. She reminded her of Kara, the same eyes yet they were dull, lifeless, hair clinging to her cheek, neck, back, to stopped a little below her shoulders. Golden locks peeked through red as the little girl shifted. Her skin covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. Lucy could clearly see fainting scars, but when she looked up, Lucy's eyes widen in horror.

"K-kara?" she squeaked  
The little version of Kara looked at her in confusion, before she slowly fainted away.  
"Don't let him see you miserable." little Kara whispered

Lucy continued to stare in shock  
"What the…." she trailed off by fainting

* * *

The sky darken, and the guys were still going all out. Kara already passed out along with the other three, Juvia had her head resting on Cana's thigh, Cana had her head on Kara's left shoulder while Levy had her head on her right. Lisanna was over both Kara and Levy's legs, Frosch in her crossed arms, Lector was curled into Kara's stomach along with Happy, Panther lily stayed in Levy's embrace.

The guys finally stopped. Kara twitched before she tried shifting. The guys looked to see all five girls asleep. They smiled slightly, then walked and picked them up, Kara stiffen, before she opened her eyes. She gave a groan, which woke Happy and Lector up. Carla had an amused look, then she looked at Kara, who was looking into the forest, her expression mixed with pain and annoyance.

Handing the two cats to Sting and Rogue, Kara disappeared into the darkness of the forest. She came back minutes later, arms dripping in blood, that wasn't hers. She walked along side Sting, Natsu on her other side.

"I'm gonna kill him." she mumbled  
"Why?" Natsu asked, side glancing at her  
"He's torturing her again." she spoke with such venom that even the scariest S-class mages flinched

Natsu clenched his fists, making Kara glare at him to calm down, Erza sighed  
"Let's get some sleep."

That night everyone slept with nightmares, thinking the worse for Lucy, while Kara stayed awake, curling into Kyle's side, watching over everyone.

"Night guys." she whispered so softly, only her lips moved  
_'You better be okay, Luce. You're strong enough.'_ the red moon only looked more deadly after that thought.

* * *

**Bet you guys weren't expecting Laxus talking to Kara, eh? Well here's chapter 31. Man, I can't believe I made it this far. well wish me luck on the next one and you all have been great with the reviews, I just love you guys. Review please, and THANKS!**


	32. Day 4

**_Day 4_**

Lucy went through the bars with difficulty, she sighed in deeply, before starting to limp towards the window across from her. She peeked around the corner for guards, which thankfully there weren't. She walked towards the window with Kara-like steps. Having flashbacks when she trained her

* * *

_"Come on, Lucy, I can hear you. You're too loud." Kara yelled, rolling her eyes  
"How the heck do you do this?" Lucy said, coming out of the trees_

_Kara walked past her and disappeared. Lucy tensed, trying to listen for her teacher, while her team watched. Minerva looked around, trying to see golden red locks anywhere. Sting and Rogue strained their hearing, only to meet with nothing, Rufus and Orga settled for looking around. The two dragon slayers heard a snap, making them turn behind them, to see nothing. Kara had a smirk on her face when Lucy turned and screeched. She landed in Sting's lap, clinging to him, while staring in shock at Kara. Rolling her eyes in amusement._

_"It also has to do with speed, but you, you breath too loud, your steps are clumsy, and what gives you away is your heart, you fear someone's going to find you, thus making your breathing shallow. Your steps need to be confident, controlled. Fearing the worst isn't going to help." Kara lectured _

_Lucy blinked, suddenly offended  
"You should be because frankly I don't know how you're going to be able to do this in a week's time."  
Lucy glared, hoping to see Kara burst into flames  
"Sorry, sweetheart, I control the flames." Kara smirked_

_Lucy buried her face into Sting's neck, complaining. Sting was just amused like the rest of their teammates. Minerva chuckled, while Kara grabbed Lucy's forearm and lifted her off Sting's lap_

_"You can make out with him later." she teased, making the two gag  
"Gross, never." they both said simultaneously  
"Really, cause you say the same thing half the time, at the same time and you're both blondes." Kara blinked, before the smirk widen  
"Twins." she laughed_

_The team looked at one blonde to the other. Minerva muttered under her breath _

_"You guys can be twins." Rufus concluded _

_The blondes looked at each other and shrugged, Lucy looked around her Kara, to only see her disappear_

_"I'm taking your name Sting." Lucy said, then thought out loud  
"Lucy Eucliffe." _

_"Fitting." Kara commented by Sting, which made him jump in surprise  
"Would you quit doing that?" he shouted  
"Nope." she popped the 'p'_

_Minerva grabbed her hand and pulled her up, then grabbed Lucy's hand and the three disappeared into the forest where the continued Lucy's training._

* * *

_'Man I miss you guys.'_ she thought, slipping through the narrow window

Looking down was her mistake, mentally chanting _'Don't scream'_ a few thousand times in her head, she made it to the ground. She shot like a bullet towards the forest, disappearing almost like Kara. Unknown to her, Damon was looking where she disappeared

"Foolish girl." he cackled, echoing through the castle made everyone this time hide in fear.

* * *

Natsu sat on the guild roof with Sting as they were mourning to see Lucy. Kara was just watching them, oddly.

"Aw, how cute." she mumbled, grinning  
"Do you think she's okay?" Levy asked, Minerva nodding her head

"She escaped." that made them perk up "but my father likes to play games." she knew everyone was listening

"If he ever gets pissed, then when we go to battle she might be dead. But for right now, she's running through the Night forest."  
"Night?" Minerva asked

"It's original name was Nightmare, making every nightmare you've had become real. You have to force your way through the fear, make it see that it has no control over you. The last person to go in there didn't come out, he died, but for all we know he could be wondering around, trying to find someone to kill."

"But then Lucy would.." Jiemma trailed off, making everyone sweat drop, well wouldn't you if you finally realized he's still there? Kara blinked

"I don't know what would happen, the last time I went in there was when I burnt half of the forest down," she shrugged "and it's been years."  
Sting sighed, then went back to sulking. Kara's eyebrow twitched in irradiation.

_'He's been avoiding me, I knew I should have lied to Levy.'_ she mentally scold herself

A grimace formed on her mouth when she twisted her body, she walked off, disappearing into the shadows. Kyle watched, face twisted into confusion

"Where's Kara going?" he asked, making everyone stop and look towards the spot where Kara once stood. Minerva shrugged, then looked behind her.  
"Don't know."

* * *

Kara walked waved around the trees, the scent of blood becoming stronger. She danced around vines, and bushes, she found herself in a clearing, blood covering the whole ground. A familiar laugh echoed around her, the wind picked up. A shock wave hit her back, making her fall. Her body made impact with something stronger than the mental and heavier than gold.

Wincing, she turned only to have a sword plunge into her stomach, she coughed up blood, before she ripped out the sword. She felt herself being slammed into the ground, making it crack under pressure. The laugh echoed painfully to Kara as she turned so she was laying on her stomach and was on her hands and knees. Pain racking through her body, that shock wave making her feel more pain, that it was numbing. Her legs felt like jelly as she finally stood, only to double over in pain and get a knee to her forehead. She rolled over, narrowly missing a foot. Getting into a handstand, she spun around, her foot making contact with the person.

Going into a crouched position, she noticed her tormentor, red eyes, sliver hair, pale skin, stood at 5'9, and Elfman muscular. She remained emotionless, blood covering every inch of her body. Her body reacted on its own at expertly dodging a punch, Drake turned quickly, leg ready to strike. Kara caught his ankle, before shattering it, making Drake scream in agony. Kara gripped his throat before ripping it out. The illusion disappeared, but the field still looked like a battlefield, and she's still covered in blood. She favored her left arm, shaking her head, she made her way back to everyone.

The sun still high in the sky, the shadows of the trees brought comfort to Kara as she stepped out of them, moving her arm. Wendy froze at the sight on her, well everyone did. The scowl on her face proved she's pissed. She disappeared inside the building, Wendy snapping out of her reverie to catch up with her, getting her magic ready.

Minerva found her voice "How the hell did _that_ happen?" she shrieked

Many shrugged, before Kara came out in annoyance  
"It's called being attacked, ambushed, etc." she rolled her shoulders, hearing a popping sound  
Sting snorted "Nothing, you couldn't handle."

She glared at him, a snarl formed on her lips as she hissed out  
"No I couldn't handle it, because it was Drake and you know what? I was getting my ass handed to me by an illusion. A damn illusion."

Kara shook her head, eyes going back to violet, well black, since she's pretty pissed.  
"Forget it, if you're going to be a dick, then go else where." she said, walking back into the guild

Levy looked back to Sting then Kara's retreating form  
"Damn, gotta love the tension." Cana stated, taking a sip of her drink  
"The lovebirds are fighting what do you expect?" Levy asked  
"We're not lovebirds." Sting growled

Everyone gave him a look that said _'Yeah riiiight'_. Sting growled again and jumped from the roof, then proceeded to disappear into the woods.

"Again, gotta love the tension."  
Every couple looked at each other, nervously. Mira and Freed were the only ones okay, maybe.

* * *

Lucy leaned against a tree, breathless. She turned to see zombies.

"You're kidding me." she moaned, then hauled her ass out of there  
"I hate my life." she screeched, narrowly dodging a branch that made one dead corpse lose its head

Scrunching up her nose in disgust, she started moving faster. Looking up, she jumped on a low branch and did a chin up, before swinging her legs on another branch, and started climbing, she perched herself on a middle branch and stayed there

_'Hurry up and find me.'_ she growled inwardly


	33. Day 5

**_Day 5_**

Kara sighed, leaning against the wall near Laxus, they've had that brother-sister thing going on. She closed her eyes, listening to Laxus as he talked, more like tease, Evergreen about Elfman.

_'When are you going to come out to play, Crusher?'_ she thought, a tremor ranking through her body

She opened her eyes and watched as another brawl started, she couldn't stop the memory from coming.

* * *

_"Come on, Kara, wake up." a voice sneered_

_Little Kara opened her eyes in fear, she shivered, before standing up weakly, then felt herself being slammed into the wall roughly. Her head literally dug into the stone. Blood caked her hair, trailing down her back as she was flung across the room. She bit back a scream as she felt her right leg breaking slowly. She, then, felt a blade slash her stomach, blood sputtered from her mouth as she coughed. This time, she didn't stop the scream when metal meet her shoulder, and crack echoing in the cell. The her body started numbing from the pain, she started seeing black dots._

_"Stop." she choked_

_"Now why would I do that, when you're my favorite toy?" Crusher chuckled _

_Her vision came back, seeing dark red spiked hair, yellow eyes, tan, easily 6'7, and what her father's training did to him. She spat her blood on his face, then her head snapped to the left, cheek throbbing in numbing pain. Though she didn't get time to do anything as how, a sword was plunge into her thigh, easily slicing through the bone when she ripped it out and swung._

_She froze, seeing as how she cut off his arm. Her father came into the room, his arm going through her chest, she sputtered out more blood, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her body collapsed, her father let go. Crusher kicked her in the rib on her right, breaking all of them. Her weak wince echoed as the two left, she opened her eyes debilitated, a pained smile crossed her bloody red lips_

_"I hate you," she croaked "I'll kill you. That's a promise."_

_The darkness invaded her conscious, she only saw a glimpse of Kelly scrambling away in horror and to tell her siblings. _

* * *

She hugged herself, a grimace on her face, expression on pain and disgust. Kelly looked at Kara when she winced ethereally. Kelly, then noted her holding her right side carefully, Kara looked up, their eyes making contact, then Kelly's eyes widen, her expression turned to horror remembering that day. She shook her head, not wanting to go through that. Kevin held her to his chest in concern, she looked back at Kara, who disappeared into the shadows.

"She's having flashbacks."  
Kevin only responded by raising an eyebrow for her to explain  
"Torture." she whispered, catching the attention of the rest of her siblings and the dragon slayers

Wendy looked for Kara, to come up with nothing. Gajeel just continued to look at Kelly to explain more, Natsu, and Sting stopped their fight, leaving Gray looking at the two, along with Erza to look at Kelly. Rogue was by Sting's side instant, Laxus standing up and looking at the twin's.

"She's remember the pain, the screams she made, she remembered seeing me running away from her body." Kelly sniffed, tears blurring her vision as they fell down her cheeks

By now everyone was listening

"H-her body l-look s-s-so breake-en , and I left be-because I-I th-thought f-father saw m-me." she cried, clinging to Kevin as he rocked, trying to calm her down. Kara listened from the second story, arms crossed, her thoughts were going wild. She leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

_"What's wrong, Kara? Didn't like your punishment?" Damon hissed to the now broken four-year old_

_Her father raped her on her birthday. Her mother died two years ago, a day before her birthday. Kara's naked bloodied body shook as she tried to move, she knew answering would be bad after all, she still had her torturing session from Crusher. She couldn't feel anything, dry sobs she refused to escape her mouth, no tears were coming. Her body shook with agony, fear, and disgust for the man, she's forced to call father._

_She couldn't cry, no matter how much she tried. Her father kicked her back, making blood spill more from the open wound crossing, her arms bruised with narrow cuts, hands bloodied, palms cut open. Legs were even worse, twisted in ways that shouldn't exist, let's just say everywhere was covered in bruises' and blood. _

_After an hour of shallow breathing and silence. Kara's ears twitched at the rustling sound, suddenly she felt herself being left up and a cloak covering her body, she immediately relaxed against Kyle, breathing in his scent after two weeks of separation, the rest of her real family crowding her, her sense of smell breathing all of their scents. She gave a soft smile, muttering under her breath what happened, before she said 'Thank you' under her breath and fell asleep in a warm embrace. _

* * *

Kara looked around the pillar to see Kelly bawling her eyes out, she shook her head, she turned to see Laxus across from her. She gave him a weak smile, before jumping over the railing and went to hug her baby sister, who in return clinged to her, like she was afraid she would disappear.

Kara hummed a lullaby into Kelly's ear as she calmed down, she wiped away her tears, Kelly closed her eyes and leaned against Kara, head buried into her neck, where the humming was softer and steady. The beat of her heart kept in rhythm perfectly. In the matter of minutes, Kelly was asleep, Kevin took her and disappeared upstairs where Kara followed. She leaned against the pillar earlier, she rubbed her temple as if to make a headache go away.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the harsh sun, she glared, before turning. She forgot she was lying on a branch and thus she impacting the ground.

"Ow." she winced, then stood up

She looked around to now see pitch black._ 'Great.'_ she thought bitterly, the proceeded to walk forward, light started to make its way to her vision, much to her displeasure. She blinked several times, before looking around. She stared at the castle she tried so hard to get away from, with a gaping expression. She could _scream_ in frustration _right now. _

_'I miss Natsu.' _she groaned, hitting her head repeatedly on a tree. She turned and walked back into the forest, growing rather vicious, that Kara herself would be proud.

A cackle sounded around her, making her eyebrow twitch. She glared at a pair of yellow eyes, then tensed, turned and looked at a tall guy with a replaced arm.

"C-crusher?" she sputtered out, before she fainted

* * *

Sting watched Kara from the ground floor. She looked like she was in pain, seeing as how she leaned against the second floor pillar almost carefully. She looked worn from worrying about Lucy, like he is. Sting watched as Kara jumped over the railing and disappeared out the doors. Lector frowned

"Kara's distancing herself from us."  
Rogue and Sting glanced at each other than looked at Minerva, who sat across from them. She shrugged

"I think she's training," she frowned "but the way she's been avoiding physical contact worries me."  
Kelly sat down and looked over them and sighed  
"She's turning back into a ruthless killer, a cold-one at that." Kelly frowned

"Why?" Bisca asked, furrowing her eyebrows in concern  
"She's going to kill her clan, some of them never shunned her out." Kevin explained

"They did it out of pity and fear." Kara walked in, "They never cared, they were afraid I would kill them if they shunned me. Besides its been awhile since I've killed real people." she shrugged

"And better yet, its our clan." she faked excitement  
Aqua turned away from her, Zorro had a grin on his face

"How can you speak like that? Aren't they like your flesh and blood?" Sting asked, rage washing over him  
Kara just looked at him and glared. She shook her head, then snorted

"No. I was raised in a cell, beaten into an oblivion, starved, dehydrated, tortured, poisoned." she hissed, her siblings flinched "My own mother hated me just because her body wasn't perfect, my father sees me as a toy, a puppet, an easy prey, even though possibly more than half of my magic is sealed."

Sting looked at her, eyes wide "I've seen things no child should ever witness. I killed my mother at the age of three and I enjoyed it. Does that sound screwed up to you?" she stated "I hate my father with a passion, its unhealthy for me to actually feel anything. I wanted him out of my life, so now I'll do anything to kill him." her eyes flashed red, she closed her eyes, then looked at Sting right in the eye

"You don't know shit about me," she started walking up the stairs "and that's not even half of what I went through." and she disappeared

No on moved, too shocked to. Sting drew in a shaky breath, before putting his head in his hands, hiding his face. Minerva blinked as if to get out of a daze. Everyone moved, Kara's words echoing in their heads. Sting was the most worried, scared, and pissed at the same time, it confused him.

_'Why are things getting more complicated?'_ he questioned himself, then looked up at the second floor

* * *

Lucy couldn't move, every bone in her body protested against every move. She could feel her blood under her begin to get bigger. A sinister cackle echoed in her head as she slipped to unconsciousness.

* * *

Kara turned, blood trailing down her hips and legs. She looked down, a sword through her side. A familiar cackle sounded around her, Kara smirked weakly.

"Wondered when you were coming to get me." she said, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head.  
Her body laid limp on the grass, staining it with blood. Crusher threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. A black swirl appeared in front of him, and he walked into it, smiling ominously.


	34. Day 6

**_Day 6_**

She woke up in a cell, smelling blood, she leapt to her feet and killed a guard by snapping his neck. She looked at her surrounds, and sighed. She slid through the bars and walked around the corner, not making a sound. She saw a window with blood on it, which she arched a brow at,

_'Really, Luce?'_ she thought, following the blood trail out, walked into the forest, and smirked  
"Too easy." her eyes turned red, the smirk turning sinister like, her fingertips getting a glow as the forest starting getting darker.

"Let the one, who is chosen live through the night, let the one, who sacrifices themselves release a bloody cry. The one, who is chosen bleed for their sins they have done. The chosen will burn with hate and betrayal."

Fire surrounded her, cracks formed underneath her.

"Let the one whose hatred overcomes love. Let the light become night, let the night take over, blood will shed, screams will sound, flesh will tear, bodies will burn, cries will die, lives will be lost. The chosen will cease to exist." she breathed, ice in the air, air dancing around, water falling from the sky

A cruel smile formed on her dark red lips as her eyes glowed brighter

"All hell will break lose when the blood moon shall reach its highest peak." she walked, the forest in ash

* * *

Everything was in chaos, Aqua and Zorro watching in amusement as the rest of their family were running around in hysterical. Sting was just watching with them, highly amused with Minerva and Rogue.

Kara walked into the guild in a daze before snapping out of it, the glow in her eyes disappearing as she gazed at everyone, she waved and said "Yo."

Everyone stopped before Mira tackled her to the floor and started questioning her, to which she answered, off the bat. Answering everything. Once satisfied, Mira got off her, helped her up and then walked towards the bar. Everyone sweat dropped at that, then went back to what they were doing before freaking out. She shook her head at them and sat on Zorro's lap, and leaned against him. He rose an eyebrow in curiosity

She murmured into his ear, making him stiffen in shock, fear, and worry. He murmured something back, which she just_ had_ to glare. They started having a silent conversation, making people around them look at them like they were crazy. Aqua just looked back and forth. Sting just glanced at them once in a while, while he was drinking beer. Kara rolled her eyes, smirking, then sat next to Sting, and took his drank. Sipping on it as he glared, before crossing his arms, pouting.

"You look like a kid." Kara's whispered into his ear, then disappeared just as he was about to comment.  
"I hate it when she does that."  
Wendy giggled next to him, Romeo laughed. Mire just smiled at him, then frowned  
"How come you're not by her anymore?"

Sting's eyes widen for a split second before going back to normal

"Complicated." he replied  
"But don't you love her?" Mira asked, concern invaded in her eyes  
"I…I don't know anymore." he sighed, placing his head in his hands

Unknown to them, Kara looked at them, listening. She shook her head and walked outside, looking back to see Minerva talking to Kyle, making a hint of a smile form of her mouth.

Walking along the outline of the forest, she glanced at the blue sky, muttering about plans, then rustling came from her right, making her stop, and stiffen. Lucy came out, holding her arm and limping.

Kara's eyes widen in surprise, before catching her. She laid her on the ground, mentally called Wendy, who was by her side in an instant, healing with her. Lucy's broken bones were fixed, along with her other wounds and blood loss. Kara sighed when they were done and scooped her up in her arms. Lucy tighten her grip on her as pain shot through her.

Wendy and Kara glanced at each other, then walked towards the guild, Kara's ears twitching, making sure no one was here. When Wendy opened the door, everyone stopped and zeroed in on Lucy. Natsu and Sting by Kara instantly with Minerva, gripping Lucy's hand in relief. Both walked towards the infirmary, Natsu close behind with Sting. Kara set her on the bed, kissed her forehead, and left. Natsu stayed by her side as Sting questioned her softly. Wendy, Gray, Erza, Levy, and Juvia stood in the room, listening and watching as her smile lit up the room.

* * *

Kara shoved her way through the crowd, and stumbled outside. She sighed, then sat on a tree stump, rubbing her temples. The cheers from the guild worsening her headache. She saw what she went through, the minute she scooped Lucy in her arms. Suddenly, she felt like she should just go kill her father right then and there, but she stopped herself. Both of them were getting stronger then before they reach their highest peak. Kara looked up at the blue sky, innocent. They all are. They haven't seen a bloodbath, killed someone for survival, hell she thinks Wendy won't be able to do the spell.

_'Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I just have stayed and be his puppet?'_ Kara thought, sighing

She stood up and paced, planning. She just couldn't get the thought out of her mind, her past coming back full force. Her past wounds felt like they were appearing, burning against her being, nothing stopping the screams echoing in her head, or the sound of bones breaking in her ears, or blood, sweat, dirt in her mouth, or feeling her body give out in exhaustion, pain, fear, hatred. The noise of it made her head pound.

_'Blood has yet to be shed. Let's hope my bloods enough.'_ she thought, pacing faster

The cheers started getting louder, much to her dismay. Her senses were going haywire, so her head felt like exploding. Lucy's laughing filled the air, making Kara's mood darken.

The sounds were not helping. Kara perked up instantly, growling in warning. Chris chuckled, pulling on Kara's hair, making it fall against her back. He pulled her to him, pressed tightly together, making her sneer at him.

"What. Do. You. Want?" her voice held venom, tightly clenching her jaw, she glared at him, threateningly  
"Why you, my dear." he purred, sending a shiver of disgust through her person

Her lips pulled back into a snarl, growls reverberating from her chest as she tried to control her inner demon. Oh, how much she wants to punch him right now.

"Watch it, asshole." she hissed, balling her fists up

His grip tightened around her waist, then gave her a warning look, making her smirk. She swiftly spun around, her leg aiming for his head, only for him to catch it. Her eyes turned to slits as she dropped to her hands in a back bend and shot her right leg up, smashing her foot against Chris's chin, making him yelp, while she flipped to her feet.

She couldn't stop the chuckle coming from her throat as he smashed into a tree knocking it over, probably getting the guild's attention. The door opened as Kara got into a stance, and Chris got up, blood dripping from his chin.

"What the hell?!" the response echoed

* * *

**While I was writing, I was going to do a flashback, but the way I imagined it kinda almost made me puke, so yeeeah, I'm not doing it. So sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed the story. Review and let's see what happens to Chris. Later.**


	35. Day 7

**_Day 7_**

The guild watched as Chris got up and snarled at Kara, who looked amused. He charged at her, fist back, which he thrust forward, Kara side-step, fist digging into his stomach. She dropped into a crouch, round kicking him to his back. She straddled him, wrists above his head, he glared at her, making her smirk.

"You're out of your league, Chris. You haven't felt pain." she smirked sinisterly  
"And you're living in a fantasy world, where you _think_ you can take on your father. Pathetic." he laughed

Kara arched an eyebrow, then leaned closer, her eyes turning red as she smiled coldly, and dangerously  
"You really want to see what I can do. And you should know more then half of my magic is sealed."

Chris's eyes widen in horror as her eyes bored into his, blood coming from his nose, mouth, and ears. She got off him, and walked towards the forest, his screams getting louder and louder, until nothing. An explosion came from him, blood raining down on them. She stood there, watching the blood rain down.

She held out her right arm, and the blood stopped, then her hand clenched, the blood disappeared. Sting watched as her eyes dimmed, she turned and flew backwards, slamming into him. Both groaned, sat up, and tensed at the same time, watching shadows come from the sky and forest, Minerva held out her arms, palms out towards the enemy, her magic going into play.

Suddenly everyone was attacking, Natsu pretty much had the whole field of fire, Gray made an ice floor, Juvia by his side, Erza requipped into her flame empress, Laxus just moving like lightning, Romeo near Wendy as they combined attacks, Rogue using his own shadows, Sting somewhere by Mira, who is in Satan form, using his holiness, which Kara had to snort at cause he's anything but.

Lisanna near Elfman as they use Take over, Lucy had some of her spirits out, the Thunder God Tribe fighting on the front lines, Cana having her cards out, Levy writing on the air, Gajeel had his arms like swords. Both masters fighting as well, Orga fighting along side Rufus, everyone else fighting in groups, doubles, or alone.

Kara grunted, feeling her head, slam into the ground, wetness tickled her neck. Her fist burst into flames, digging it into the enemy's stomach, ripping through. The scream was deafening if she wasn't use to it. She put her hands next to her head and flipped, taking down a shadow at the same time, screams invaded from her ears, making her fall to her knees, holding her head in pain.

"What the hell is that?" Evergreen shrieked, not really helping Kara or the dragon slayers at the moment.  
"Are those banshees?" Erza questioned

"What do you think?" Kara asked sarcastically, before groaning when the screams just wouldn't stop. Her eyes darken, whipped around, her hand going through Kelly's chest, gripping her heart, her guild and Fairy tail watched in horror when she ripped it out. Kelly's eyes rolled into the back of her head, body turning into ash.

"What was that?" Natsu yelled, across the field, though you could barely hear him. Men don't scream apparently.  
Kara ignored them, facing her siblings  
"How long did you figure it out?" Kyle asked, a ball of light forming in his hands

"Since the beginning, wasn't hard." she stated, smirking

Kevin was behind her, hand around the back neck. Kara spun, hand against his stomach, a laser of red light going through his stomach, then Kara snapped his spine. He fell, Kara looked over her shoulder and smirked as the rest save for Kyle, fell to the ground, puking up blood and a clear substance. Kyle watched as Kara yawned and stretched almost the a cat, except she's standing.

His lips twitched upwards a little, then he darted out to her as she held out a arm, the punch he sent rolled along her arm, his knee making contact to her stomach, his other fist going to her cheek. She pummeled to the ground, creating a crater twice the size of her. She flipped and whipped her chin with the back of her hand.  
Then shot towards him, whirling in the air, doing a spin-kick, hitting his crossed arms as he blocked it, her body twisted getting a fist to hit his stomach. Both fell to the ground, Kara felt everyone's gaze on them as Kara sighed. Kyle looked like a wreck

"So, father trained you when I was gone, thought I wouldn't know my own siblings were spies." Kara gave a snort  
"Apparently you don't really remember anything. Shame and here I thought you would be a challenge too."

Kyle shot towards her, hands into claws, teeth bared. Kara smirked wildly, eyes beaming in excitement, then proceeded into disappearing into thin air, a laugh echoing around the field. Kyle looking around anxiously.

"You really shouldn't leave yourself open, Kyle." a cunning voice whispered into his ear

Kyle found himself on the ground, screaming. His magic disappearing slowly yet very painful. Kara's giggling could be heard, she stopped and watched with mirth as her dear brother struggled to get up

"Pathetic, weak, so out of your league, its pitiful." Kara seethed, though a grin never vanished

Kyle stood, stumbling to the left a little, before turning, gripping Kara's neck, claws drawing blood from her. Kyle smirked, happy seeing her in a state that deemed weak, though the smirk on her mouth said otherwise. Her leg wrapped itself around his arm, got out of his hold and was behind him already, the smirking only growing when he tried ripping her off of him, though even if her arms and legs are wounded, it didn't really stop her from easily pinning his arms to his body, disabling him almost completely.

She heard the guilds running towards her, the heat of the sun already rottening the corpse of her dead siblings, the blood only heightened her bloodlust. His mouth opened, ready to curse her out, only to stop when she put her fingers in his mouth, one set gripping the top, the other gripping the bottom, then she pulled in different directions, ripping a third/fourth of his head off, dismembering him completely. Wendy covered her eyes in fear and repulse.

The rest watched as Kara stood on her own two feet, throwing the head near the rest of her family, picking up the body as well, then settling for throwing it too. She didn't even bother whipping the blood off of her, she looked at the guilds, that arrived, everyone warily of her, seeing the barbarism in her eyes, her inner demon ready to come out. She smiled sweetly at the guilds and allies, a little too sweetly.

"You guys should probably get the towns people out of here, I underestimated the war, it starts soon, very soon." she disappeared  
Everyone blinked, when Natsu coughed awkwardly

"Since no one's obviously going to ask this, might as well . _What the hell just happened_?" he shouted, horror mirroring everyone's expressions, though you can hear the awe and incredulous in his voice

"What the?!" Sting just looked at Kara's siblings and watched as they started turning to ash

* * *

**Soooo very sorry I haven't updated in a while. Computer shut down on me this whole week, it was torture. I hope you can forgive me. Just please review. Is this chapter too creepy? Gross? Or good? I did your guys opinion on this. Should I do more chapters like this or not? **

**-Cough- -stretches behind of head, sheepishly-**

**Sorry, guys. Little overwhelm with the whole thing now. Hehehe -.-' **

**But I thank the people who reviewed my story so far, even though I fear not enough,**

**-Waving arms wildly- not that I'm ungraceful or anything. I just fear not many people are liking the story, and think it's starting to become predictable, and that is something I loathe. Unpredictable's kinda like my thing, ya know? **

**Sorry taking too long. Hope you enjoy, and please review, I'll be very happy. Tune in next time**

**-.-' **

**-Murmurs- now I sound like a reporter or something**


	36. The battle begins, and Crusher!

**_Day 8_**

Kara stood on a building's roof, watching the towns people run to the train station and get out of here. Her eyes gleamed with mirth and blood lust, she grinned at the shadows.

"You act really well, but next time, don't use the light. It really hurt." she hissed at Kyle, who chuckled and wrapped his arms around his little sister, and put his hand on her wound, then healed it.

"Thanks." she whispered

"How long do you plan to pretend to work for father?" she asked, eyes filled with sadness and worry, looking at the shadows

"When the time is right, but now we let him think we're dead." a voice said, Aqua, her voice always soothing and calm, even when she had trouble controlling her instincts. Kara nodded and breathed

"Everyone's gone, when dealing with the shadows and the hell spawns will be the second attack. Pray the two will kill each other instead." Kelly chirped, making Kara roll her eyes

"You know, make another Kelly so I can kill it, so I don't up really killing my little sister." Kara growled, watching the sky  
"Not gonna happen." Zorro said, before blinking

"And where the hell did you get that poison, it was foul." he clicked his tongue, remembering the taste  
"I made it." she replied with that only  
They backed off instantly and sighed

"We'll see you after the war." Kathy said, giving her a reassured smile

"If I live." Kara responded, wind picking up, her next words inaudible to anyone else but her siblings, making their eyes go wide. She jumped on the ledge and easily disappeared.

"You don't think she'll really use it, do you?" Alan spoke softly in fear  
"You never know with Kara. But let's hope not." Kevin said, looking at the sun  
They all stepped into the shadows and disappeared without trace.

* * *

Lucy and Sting were muttering to each other when Kara came out of an alley, dragging a hell spawn. Irradiation on her face along with her right brow twitching. The hell spawn twitched before sinking its teeth into Kara's leg, its head exploded. The guilds just watched as she set the thing on fire, burning flesh filled the air, she stood, watching the flames and seem to be in deep thought.

She sighed and walked towards a random building and placed her hand on it and inhaled. Her hair whipping around as her magic formed a barrier around her, and then it spread, going through everyone and everything. She stopped and exhaled in relief.

"Are you ready?" she asked, not looking at them  
Some shook their heads and most nodded. Kara sighed and looked at them  
"Try and focus at what you're fighting for." she said, looking at the sun

Wendy bit her lip, looked at Kara and Sting in worry. Kara walked to Lucy and whispered something into her ear, so low not even the dragon slayers could hear it.

"Kara, no."  
"No, don't, I'm using it rather you want me to or not." Kara said, irradiated

Lucy nodded, tearing beaming in her eyes, a frown set on her lips, clenching Sting's arm like a life line now, Natsu now worried at what Kara said. He placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, who responded by flinging herself at him, crying. Kara sighed and walked away, Minerva biting her lip in angst when Kara looked at her, eyes were sadden and in rage, that wasn't directed at her.

Minerva felt tears roll down her cheeks, a sob jerking her body, surprising everyone when a strong woman broke down crying. Kara approached her, and hugged her, whispering in her ear, making Minerva sob harder. Kara held her, looking at the sky. Almost time. She gently moved Minerva to look at her, whipping away tears with her thumb.

"I'll be fine. Just don't be here near me when I use it." she said  
Looking back at Lucy, a gave a half-heartedly smile for reassurance, then at Minerva,

"I love you." she whispered, Lucy crying harder now, with Minerva clinging to Kara. Lucy ran to her and hugged her too. Wendy along with everyone else watched in confusion.  
Then Wendy stopped when Kara meet her eye, she shook her head slowly, the waterworks coming. Kara gave her a small smile, making the blue-haired girl run to join the hug fest. Kara closed her eyes and sighed

"None of you will die." Opening her eyes and seeing confused looks, she continued "My blood will heal you, but when this war is over, I'll be dead." she said, looking down at the sobbing girls, other girls' feeling tears coming, while the guys' shifted a little uneasy by the tears and the confession.

"It's almost time. Spend time together; I'm not sure if my blood is strong enough to heal you to perfect condition. So just spend time with the one you love." her lips twitched when the girls detached themselves from her and ran to their loved ones, Kara whispered into Minerva's ear, small smile lighting up the girl's face.

Seeing her run to the house, she saw Minerva embracing Kyle. Kara shook her head, before jumping to a houses roof, sat on the edge, watching everyone talking and cry, even with what Kara told them.

"Hey." Sting's voice came from on the right side of her, making her get whiplash from how fast she whipped around. She glared at him, and then sighed, looking back at sky, knowing if she even looked into those blue eyes, then she's screwed.

"Hey." she mumbled back, looking towards the entrance to this town  
"What did you tell Lucy and Minerva? And how come Wendy figured it out?" one thing she loves about him. He gets straight to the point.

"Something they know. And I told them." she answered, smirking when his fists clench  
"You make it sound like you're going off to get yourself killed." he growled

Kara stayed quiet, gripping the edge, knuckles turning white as she bit her lip, knowing that it was dawning on him. She stood up and walked to the other side where no one could see her, but of course Sting had to grab her elbow, electricity shooting up her arm. She gritted her teeth together

"You can't get yourself killed." he snarled, frustration in his voice  
"And why not?" she asked, arching a brow in his direction  
"Because of Minerva and Luce. And the guild, and….." he trailed off, his grip getting tighter when he was about to confess

"So you want me to not kill my father?" she questioned, then sighed "I have to die in order for the balance to not be messed up. If I don't die, then the world will be in chaos, I'll lose control."

"Then let Fairy tail handle it." he whispered  
"I can't. I will die, rather you like it or not." she hissed  
"Just be careful and watch after Luce, Wendy, and Minerva." she mused, looked at him, then at the darkening streets.

"And watch out for the shadows, their number one weakness is blood as well as their strength. They get distracted, easier to kill, but it makes them more determine to kill." she said, removing Sting's hand from her arm

"The hell spawns will be even harder to kill, and make sure you have someone with you at all times. And one more thing," she sighed and looked him in the eyes, and stepped closer "Don't get cocky. It will be your demise." she whispered

Sting's lips twitched upwards "Means you can't act like a bitch to your opponents."

Kara glared at his cocky attitude, but her eyes soften, and she gave him his special smile "Sure thing, arrogant bastard." she said fondly, caressing his cheek, thumb brushing his cheek bone, before she was about to move her hand, he put his hand over hers, closing his eyes, looking like he's savoring the moment.

He pulled her closer, his arm wrapped around her waist snugly, when her hand rested against his shoulder, watching him lean more into her touch. She buried her face into his neck and breathed in his scent, not knowing if she could see him before her life ended. Feeling him move his hand from trapping hers on his cheek, she moved her free hand to the back of his neck.

She stands on her toes and pressed her lips to his, and kissed him with everything she couldn't say, couldn't explain, and just couldn't express. He responded eagerly back, moving his free hand to her back, and flushing her person more against him. They broke apart, breathing heavily, yet more comfortable with each other than they were the last few days. She hugged him, kissed his neck, and moved away from him, missing the warmth, before she fully let go.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking at her

Kara looked at him, and smile, this time full of agony, desolate, fear, worry, and love. "For luck." she finally said, watching him

Turning to the edge, she stood on it, looking over her shoulder, emotions gleaming in her violet eyes, she gave a watery smile "If I die before I see you, I want to tell you that," she paused and breathed in, the wind making his scent cloud over her

"I'm in love with you." she said, glancing at him once, before jumping off and running.

Sting stood frozen, before a wide grin crossed his face with a smirk, and then frowned. "War is coming."

He looked to where Kara stood. His eyes held anger "Like hell I'd let her die." he sneered, jumping off the edge, and making his way towards his sister.

An explosion sounded from the far left, somewhat near the entrance. But everyone recognizes the red/blonde haired girl crashing into a house near them, and going through a window, landing on a pile on wooden boxes, her eyes red, gripping someone's throat, flipping so she was on top and slammed her fist into his head. Standing up, she looked at everyone and grimaced

"Sorry to cause this, but its starting. Try and stay alive, have a partner with you at all time." she said, expression soften before hardening, looking down to see her fist covered in blood.

"Go!" she shouted, before spinning on her feet, and kicked herself off the wall, using the wind around her to fly.

Sting watched her, before looking at Rogue, who was bold enough to kiss Lisanna, leaving her in a daze as the twin dragons' left.

Mira looked very much amused, before turning into her Satan form and flew after Kara, a wicked smirk adoring her lips. Everyone was now fighting shadows and hell spawns. Sting and Rogue separated, Kara and Sting back to back, Kara using the wind to make them fly five feet in the air, using a Unison Raid. White and red/gold twisted together.

Then everything happened fast, both were knocked out of the air, Kara's throat in someone's grasp as she clawed at the hand, gasping for air, her vision blurring, hearing the bones breaking in her throat. Growls filled the air, when she heard a very familiar, yet sickening crack echo in her ears, she couldn't bear the pain, so she did one thing any girl would do when in agony, she screamed.

Her back slammed into the ground as blood blocked her air way, making her choke on blood. She felt the weight disappear, and someone helped her sit up. Sting could feel terror and rage when he watched Kara almost get killed till he snapped out of it. Kara coughed, before tackling Sting out-of-the-way.

"My, my, you grew Kara." the ground collapsed

The two mates stood up, arms around each other, helping one another stand up right.

"Crusher." she growled,  
His laugh echoed, startling Sting while Kara narrowed her eyes. This is going to hurt.

* * *

**Oooooh, I wonder what's going to happen. Sorry I'm late with this, been spending time with family, homework I still have yet to finish, and resisting the urge to murder my brother for deleting this chapter once. **

**And I also made a bet with someone, that I had to stay away from the computer for four weeks, and my god it's the hardest thing I've ever done. Ideas going through my head and I couldn't type it. **

**Sorry, got distracted or carried away, whatever. So did you like it? Was it missing something? And yes the siblings never died, I'll explain in the story. **

**Anyway REVIEW PLEASE! Damn, maybe eating sugar was a very bad idea. Till next time, later. ;)**

**- running around- All hail the MELON LORD, Bow down to CHOCOLATE!**


	37. Pregnant?

Kara went through building walls, landing on a desk, which went down under pressure. Bruises adoring her body with gashing here and there. Sting somewhere are here. Kara groaned, moving until she landed on the floor on her stomach. She shakily got up, spitting out blood, gripping a luckily chair, she stood up. Looking through the holes in the walls, she saw Crusher laughing.

* * *

_"Crusher." Kara growled_

_Sting glanced at the seething Kara, slightly amused yet terrified. Crusher laughed, before lunging, Kara ducked and kicked his feet from under him. Sting punching Crusher's stomach, making said guy slam into the ground, creating a crater. Kara hissed, gripping her side painfully, blood already pouring from the wound. Sting watched with wide eyes as Kara fell to her knees, wincing, then she disappeared. Hearing a crash, he turned to see a row of buildings go down._

* * *

Sting dodged a punch to the face, then landed on a roof. Going through a window, he looked around, then saw Kara standing up, watching something. By the time he was by her side, he paled at seeing something not human or the undead.

"Hey, remember when Wendy and I came home?" Kara asked, getting into her stance  
"Y-yeah." he said  
"And we started drinking, then got drunk." she stated nervously, she glanced at him

"Then we were in the same bed together." Sting finished, looked at her  
"So would now be a wrong time to say I'm pregnant?" she questioned, chuckling at the dumbfounded look on Sting's face with fury in there somewhere

"Probably yes. So bye." and she lunged at the group of….zombies of sorts.  
Sting just blinked, before he yelled "WHAT?!"

* * *

Lucy blinked at hearing her brother yell. Loke chuckled, before he attacked a zombie and Natsu's ears twitched.

"Umm, do you know Kara's pregnant?" he asked slowly, watching as Lucy looked at him, then paled  
"No wonder she's been having mood swings." she mumbled, decapitating a hell spawn

Kara appeared by Natsu, panting "Crusher's gone."  
Raising an eyebrow at the red/golden headed girl, Lucy glared at her

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant and how did you kill Crusher?"  
"War, Luce. And the guy was afraid of light." she rolled her eyes

They looked over at the end of the enemy's side and blanched, seeing more creatures. Kara cursed

"Well, let's hope we survive the war." Kara said  
"But you said-" Kara cut Natsu off  
"Yes, but it doesn't stop the nightmares." she said, then looked at Natsu and Lucy

"Take care of her when I'm gone, alright?" she muttered softly  
"Always."

She smiled at him then a circle around her feet formed glowing, then a wave destroyed some enemies that were advancing. Kara disappeared, swords at her hands as she whirled around, slicing through bodies.

"So how do you think Sting took it?" Natsu mused  
Sting came through in rage while shouting curses  
"Pretty well." Lucy said, then went back to fighting with Natsu making her attacks stronger.

* * *

**So sorry guys, I've been having writers block for the past 3 weeks and this is how far I can go before I cant think about anything else. I'm really trying, but I really hope you like this chapter even if its my worst one. Review please. And thanks.**


	38. WhatisTHAT?

Kara twitched, before she ducked, swinging her sword under the hell spawns legs, then slamming the blade through its head. Kara gripped Kyle's hand, and winced as a body slammed into hers.

"You alright?" Aqua shouted  
"Yes, because having a hell dog slam into me didn't hurt at all." sarcasm was heavy in her tone  
"Shut up." Aqua scowled in annoyance  
"Stop asking stupid questions." Kara growled, ripping something out of a...feathery...thingy.

Kara blinked at her hand, then at the body, and backed away slowly  
"What the hell was THAT?" pointing at the thingy  
"Umm, no idea." Alan backed away too

The thing moved and Kara jumped into Alan's arms, freaked out  
"I ripped the thing's throat out." she whispered in morbid awe

"I know."  
They looked at each other, then the growing feathery ball

"Teleport?" Alan mumbled, backing away from the set of teeth  
"Yup." in a flash, they disappeared

* * *

Sting saw Kara in her brother's arms, then ran to her in anger  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"  
Alan put her down, then glared at his sister, while she paled  
"Uh...because you would act like that." she grinned nervously, rubbing the back on her neck

Sting growled "Is that why you kissed me? Knowing you would die today?"  
Kara nodded, before she smiled in pain  
"Soul mates for life, remember?"

Sting got another shock that day and Kara used that to her advantage, disappeared in water, she set off to battle, dread filled her being when shadows wrapped around her, and agony hit every nerves, before she landed in a heap on the floor

"Well if it isn't my daughter." that voice made her shudder in fear, before she composed her emotions

"If I remember correctly, you didn't give a f*ck about me." she sneered, getting up  
"All in the past."  
Kara snorted, glaring at the man, who ruined her life that barely started anyway.

Damon cackled at his daughter's attitude, already planning his victory  
"You will be great use to me." he cooed, before shadows surrendered Kara again, and she screamed

The shadows moved away slowly, exposing...

* * *

**So sorry guys. I just got this idea last night, so I did everything I could just to get it right. I hope you guys forgive me. I've been dealing with babysitting and my computer shut down for a while. But anyway, enjoy and review. Thanks and I'll try to write a new chapter.**

**Later ;).**


End file.
